


【授翻】通往地狱的单行道/ For Nevermore

by DoctorBenjamin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Original Character(s), Supernatural/Angst, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorBenjamin/pseuds/DoctorBenjamin
Summary: 1889年12月，夏尔·凡多姆海恩奉女王之命赶赴伦敦，接手神秘连环谋杀案的调查任务。彼时的夏尔被绵亘不绝的噩梦缠身，与执事间第一次出现了隔阂。他不曾料到的是，自己即将成为一场动荡不列颠的惊天阴谋的牺牲品，而自己的噩梦正悄然化为现实。





	1. 那位执事，侦查

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [For Nevermore](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307875) by Light In The Void. 



> 感谢本文作者 Light In The Void。
> 
> 食用说明：  
> 1.故事发生于咖喱大赛后，疑似马戏团篇前，无动画第二季人物出场。  
> 2.添加三只原创人物：文森特·冯·巴雷特（←这货和夏尔爸爸没半毛钱关系），侯爵，金发蓝瞳，在朋友间的称呼为“文尼”(vinny);兰德尔·D·阿什弗德（←这货和某警察厅厅长没半毛钱关系），男爵，红发碧眼，因此有个带有轻蔑色彩的外号“红脑袋”(ginger);奥尔根廷·伏尔泰，冯·巴雷特家执事，黑发蓝瞳。

 

_若心之所向不复如常，汝何以得知？_  
_如更弦之举瞒天过海，汝何以明辨？_  
_恰逢难之时顿然醒悟，汝何去何从？_  
  


  
  
塞巴斯蒂安叹息一声，轻抖缰绳催马快行。马车沿街辚辚驶去，随路面起伏上下颠簸。驾车的恶魔有些心不在焉，他的思绪仍牵制在那天早晨的风波当中。  
如能有些后见之明，他本该猜到这是个梦的。想让三人组尽尽职分就是一种奢望。恶魔的梦总影射着他最之深切的祈愿.直至现在他才醒悟，自己有多渴望费尼安料理花园时别把花弄死；梅琳洗床单时别淹了洗衣房；还有，一次，哪怕只有一次，巴鲁特能做道菜，别把好端端的食材烧成焦炭。  
但这显然不可能。刚刚把一天的任务分配给其他仆人，一阵鸡飞狗跳就把他硬生生拉回了现实，直截了当地证明了梦境的荒诞不经。【我很讶异少爷怎么还有余钱更换我们打得粉碎的餐具和毁得彻彻底底的厨具----这已经是本周报销的第五座烤箱了！】  
到她守候的花园进行每日拜访便成了他片刻安宁的源泉---她，那只他所见过的最美丽的猫咪。  
“如果回归日常时能带上你就好了。”他喃喃道，挠挠正埋头大吃的猫咪的耳朵，“把如此可爱的小家伙丢在这种地方着实令人不快。”  
猫咪停止进餐，喵呜了一声，猫脸在他手上蹭了蹭，胡须把他搔痒了。恶魔流露出了一抹人类鲜有机会目睹的情真意切的笑意。“好吧，预计我还会在这儿呆很长一段时间，可以常来，所以现在没关系的。我注意到你最近丰满了许多，希望没把你喂过了头。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安先生！！！”一声惨叫打破了平静。懊恼地叹了口气，执事最后拍了拍猫咪。  
“明天见。”话音刚落，趁混乱还未殃及自己的小天地，他心急火燎地闪回屋。才跨进门，费尼安就鬼哭狼嚎地跳骑在了他身上。塞巴斯蒂安依旧想不出这小子是如何在片刻工夫内将整个地处低洼带的花园化为一片汪洋大海的。由于这帮家伙的无能，他好几回干劲十足地盘算着要送他们上天堂。然而，他唯一一次向少爷提出这个想法，就被当场喝止了，理由是“血会污了地毯”。  
塞巴斯蒂安仍在揣测主人是不是认真的。

 

向身后瞟了一眼，另一声叹息又逸出唇边，仿佛他确乎看见了马车里正襟危坐着陷入沉思的主人。自从早上发生那场争执，两人间一直弥漫着火药味。打宣布这次去伦敦的突发行程起，纠缠于前所未有的愠怒中的夏尔几乎一字未吐。执事则绞劲脑汁回避被下达的那道命令，为命令的绝对性耿耿于怀。主人肯定不是在较真吧？他的嘴角阴喑地垂下了。  
  
  


敲响夏尔书房门时他仍在郁闷当中。“少爷？我能进来吗？”  
没有应答。他打足精神推开门。恶魔只能看见夏尔头顶灰发的发梢在一大摞文件上方左右摇曳着。他移步上前，直到自己可以从书桌的另一端俯视主人为止。“少爷？”  
“什么事？”夏尔头也不抬，气冲冲地嘟囔了一句。  
无需赘言，心境不佳的不止恶魔一个。“早茶时间到了，但如果您愿意让我晚些上茶...”  
钢笔气势汹汹的刮蹭声停住了，夏尔抬起头。“不碍事。端上来。”  
倒茶时执事的红眸一直窥视着夏尔的表情。男孩满脸疲倦，但他眼中的锐利锋芒和高耸的肩膀仍在警告执事，主人肝火正旺，忿怒不过是被强抑着罢了。“不曾想您这般日理万机，少爷。”他狡黠地露齿一笑，打量着包围他们的文件。  
夏尔闷哼一声，呷一口茶。“最近麻烦事发生的频率相当烦人，工作都快堆成山了。”  
“麻烦？”塞巴斯蒂安询问道，夏尔则着手把一沓文件挪开腾出地方放奶油甜点。男孩叹了口气。  
“最近一起麻烦，是某个不称职的大笨蛋忘了自己把大锅鸡汤倒到谁肚子里去了。偷着自己喝未免也太傻了些。丢这样的东西难道算不上怪事么？”夏尔的戾气暂时挣脱了束缚，这一反问便以低吼结束了，“我是想马马虎虎一下算了，然而还有二十件诸如此类的事冒出来。如果今天再出什么岔子，我真的要发飙了。”  
“这不是全部原因，不是么？”手套覆盖的指尖端起男孩的下颌，血红的眼睛端详着他，“您看上去累了。”  
“最近没睡好，仅此而已。”塞巴斯蒂安一声不吭，但夏尔看得出他正等待着进一步的解释，“...我做噩梦了。”  
“啊。”恶魔停顿片刻，“您介意跟我讲讲么？”  
“我好得很，”恶魔正要开口，只见男孩眼色一凛。塞巴斯蒂安一不留心，自己的手就被扇开了，“我不需要你的同情。”  
塞巴斯蒂安毫不吃惊，弯身一躬敛回波澜不惊的面容。“当然，少爷，我失礼了。”  
沉默悄然蔓延，只有墙角挂钟的滴答声打破房中的死寂。  
“你永远不会离开我的，对吧，塞巴斯蒂安？”夏尔声音微柔，近乎脆弱。血色的眼中闪现一丝惊异，不过瞬间便消失得无影无踪。“...没什么。”  
一缕难以察觉的微笑挑起了恶魔的唇角，他躬身行礼。“正如我所说过的那样，不论您所向何方，我必紧紧相随，即便是地狱深处也将陪伴您左右，无所畏惧。”  
夏尔微微颔首，注视着那个颀长的身影重新站直。“如若没有其他吩咐，我最好去检查一下没什么东西遭殃。”执事转身要走，又停住了，“啊，我真是粗心。这是不久前送来的。”  
瞥见盖有皇家印章的信件，男孩的嘴角垮了下来。“在这种时候...”他从塞巴斯蒂安手中接过信，揭开封蜡，“真不想再有新工作了。”小声嘀咕着，男孩迅速浏览起信来，双眉渐渐下沉。  
有什么擦过塞巴斯蒂安的腿边。他吃了一惊，向下望去，发现那只黑猫正心安理得地盘踞在自己脚上，喉咙里呜呜直响。“你怎么进来的？”恶魔低声道，俯身抱起猫。猫又一次舒活筋骨，安然地蜷缩在他的臂弯里，任他抚摸自己油黑的皮毛。她不止是胖了，更是重了呢，他出神地想着，不由得垂下眼帘。  
“...备好马车...你在听我说话么，塞巴斯蒂安？”年轻伯爵愤愤地提高嗓门，打断了恶魔的浮想联翩。  
“很抱歉，我...”  
“这东西是怎么进来的？你知道我...”夏尔打了个大喷嚏，“...对猫过敏的！”  
“我不知道。也许她一直跟着我。”不愿放下猫，塞巴斯蒂安退后一步拉开她与主人的距离。  
“哼。”夏尔默默诅咒着，伸手去够那碟甜点，却撞得一堆文件摇摇欲坠。文件纷纷向一侧滑落，雪崩般朝地面倾倒。夏尔一把捞去，恰好在它们彻底滑下桌面前拢成一摞。  
在房间内其他两只生物的监控下，猫咪终于找到了夺取自己一直虎视眈眈的奶油水果蛋白饼的良机。一眨眼的工夫，她已从塞巴斯蒂安的怀里跳到了桌上，打算抢到一口就跑。她的计划本该告捷的，假如没有落脚在一堆摇摇晃晃的文件上。纸张开始从掌下滑走，迫使猫撑开四爪立住身形。意识到依旧站不稳，她跃到另一堆文件上维持平衡，蹬得原先那堆在空中飘飘忽忽。  
“啊！”夏尔试图在猫闯下更大祸前抓住她，“塞巴斯蒂安，文件！”  
塞巴斯蒂安成功挽回一摞，但是其他文件已在猫躲避夏尔时的腾挪中漫天飞舞起来。瓷器哐地一下打破了，撕碎的纸片雪花似的飘得满房间都是。猫尖叫一声，从夏尔的魔爪下溜过，趁恶魔正忙着捕获剩余的文件，一道烟蹿上他的手臂，扒紧他的肩膀，再回头越过他的肩，一双绿眼睛无辜地望向夏尔。  
执事估计了一下损失。纸张散乱在桌上和地上，扯得稀烂，还被杯子破碎后横流一桌的茶水染上了污渍。夏尔喜欢靠着的扶手椅在他第一次扑向猫时就翻了，惨兮兮地倒在紧握拳头立于一片狼藉中的主人身后。  
“少爷？”塞巴斯蒂安小心翼翼地问候一声，“您还好吗？”  
“...丢，了，她。”回答近乎咆哮。  
“但是...”  
“没什么但是！那猫刚把我今天完成的工作全糟蹋了！丢了她！再也别让她回来！现在就去！”  
猫咪躲在塞巴斯蒂安后面瑟瑟发抖，纤长的毛弄痒了他的脖子。“明白了，我会把她领回外面去...”  
“我再也不想看见她！”夏尔咬牙切齿地怒吼，“不想在这房里，不想在这花园里，哪儿也不想！”  
“您的反应显然过激了些，少爷...”  
“塞巴斯蒂安，我对猫过敏，但这只猫惹事之前，我是对她视而不见的吧！但现在她找着路进屋了，很可能还会隔三差五地溜进来。”  
“怎么会...”  
“因为有你宠着她。另外，这样可能更方便她在接下来的冬天照看小猫崽。”夏尔环视一地烂摊子，晕头转向不知从何救起。  
“...小猫？”  
夏尔转过身，发现塞巴斯蒂安正迷惑不解地皱着眉。他没意识到？“塞巴斯蒂安，你朋友怀孕了，这就是为什么她那么肥。”看到恶魔眼睛喜悦得一亮，夏尔打心底里呻吟起来，“我才不要更多的猫！”  
塞巴斯蒂安朝主人微微颦额，“不管她犯下什么错，您怎能将一位怀孕的母亲驱出家门呢？少爷处置应更为慎重才好。”  
“看在老天份上，那是只猫！我想怎么做就可以怎么做，而且我就要这么办！”夏尔看见执事的眉毛绞得更紧了，挪开目光，“这是命令！把那只该死的猫丢掉！”  
“但是...”  
“你想违背我们间的契约么？这是命令！”夏尔糅和紫色的眼中,契约印辉射出夺目的光芒，蓝目中要求立刻服从的愤懑与专横同等不可拂逆。主仆两人挑战般地对视着，色彩混杂的眼睛直与红眸相接。  
最终还是恶魔弯身致意，不情愿地开口，“请原谅，我并无冒犯之意。我现在就去执行您的命令，再回来收拾残局。”  
“没这个必要。我自己看看还能补救些什么。另外，你...”夏尔审视一下桌面，拣出一封幸免于难的信。“我们即刻前往伦敦。去做好必要的安排。”  
“遵命。”塞巴斯蒂安鞠躬退下，把夏尔丢在一整天工作的杂碎中。

 

 

塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头，辕马的蹡蹡蹄哒使他收回心思。寄望于主人改变心意绝对是徒劳的，他是如此固执以至于不可能收回成命。【幸运的是他并没有下令立刻执行...还有时间找到缓急之计。】通常他会即刻遵令行事；但这次，他实在不愿在祸乱频发的凡多姆海恩府中丢失仅存的一片乐园。  
血红的眼睛观察着上方的天空。【至少现在还没下雨。但愿我们能在市内住宅安静休息。工作过度兴许是少爷坏脾气的主要根源。】塞巴斯蒂安凝眉思索。【但我确实十分在意那些噩梦。梦境可能与他阿姨的死有关，也可能是完全不相关的其他事。】  
不论从何种层面考虑，这一天都不可能更糟糕了。  
  
  


 

他甚至把那两人的存在忘得一干二净。  
他们终于抵达凡多姆海恩在伦敦市内的宅邸时，已近晚餐时间。夏尔对恶魔依旧一语不发，无言地跟着他走向大门，在塞巴斯蒂安禀告“您辛苦了，晚餐不久就备好”时只是哼了一声作为回答。  
琢磨着主人的劣脾气还会持续多久，塞巴斯蒂安为夏尔拉开门，接过大衣和礼帽，少年则大步跨进屋。忽然，他顿住了。  
“塞巴斯蒂安...”夏尔缓缓问道，“为什么灯都是亮的？应该没有人...”  
“夏尔~~~~”  
塞巴斯蒂安一头雾水地盯着一个高个子从楼梯上一跃而下，扑了夏尔个满怀，几乎把男孩撞得四脚朝天。对于渴求安宁的人来说，这真是够了...  
另一颗脑袋从楼梯栏杆后探出来俯瞰着他们，“夏尔大人！您来了！”一脸灿烂的阿格尼怀着没头没脑的热诚向下方所有人招手致意。【啊...那么另一人定是索玛王子。】  
“索玛！放开我！”夏尔抗议道，竭尽全力想甩开印度少年，“你们怎么在这儿？”  
索玛王子，孟加拉国王位第二十六顺次继承人，终于停止对夏尔的窒息性搂抱，双手叉腰，“我们怎么在这儿？你把管理伦敦住宅的重要任务交给了我们！别跟我说你忘了?”  
透过夏尔扭曲的面部表情，塞巴斯蒂安敢肯定男孩早就不记得了。“没错，我确实交代过，不是吗？”他嘟囔着，一只手揉揉太阳穴，脸上表情分明在说“我是脑袋搭错了哪根筋才会干出这事来”，“你们干得不赖嘛。”塞巴斯蒂安觉得主人说的不错。至少这里不必为打碎东西担惊受怕。  
“阿格尼！做晚饭！我来带夏尔参观参观房子！”索玛自顾自地宣布，不待阿格尼一声 “明白”出口，便扯着夏尔的胳膊把他拖走了。灰发男孩一路挣扎。  
“我不需要参观自家房子！”  
吵嚷声逐渐远去后，阿格尼从楼梯上下来，“欢迎回来，塞巴斯蒂安先生！我一直期盼着再见到你和夏尔大人。当然，索玛王子也是如此。”  
“是啊，我猜也是。”塞巴斯蒂安嘴上支应着，眼睛却瞟向主人被拖走的方向。  
“如果你同意，由我来做晚餐的准备。你好像累了。”阿格尼满脸关切地提议。有那么一瞬塞巴斯蒂安惊讶得卸下了防备。他？累了？这或许也是他第一次接到给予自己的关怀。  
他过了一小会儿方回过神来。“我很好。我不介意帮忙准备晚膳，但得先把我们携带的行李拿进来。”  
“夏尔大人还好吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安再度望向楼上。【唯一比索玛王子更能惹毛少爷的人就是伊丽莎白小姐了。我倒是能帮他解脱出来...可我才不想去救他。】他向执事同僚报以微笑，“久别之后，索玛王子定会在与少爷的促膝长谈中找到无穷乐趣，我对此深信不疑。”  
阿格尼点点头。“夏尔大人似乎也累了。最近还顺利么？”  
“不过是略微操劳过度而已。少爷无疑是想来这里散散心的。”  
印度人似乎对此深信不疑，不再发问，而是径直走入厨房，留塞巴斯蒂安站在入口大厅内。塞巴斯蒂安环顾四下，叹了口气才向外走去。之前还是天阴欲雨，而今细雨已然落下，濡湿了他的外套，让鬓发湿漉漉地贴在脸上。【我们为什么要来伦敦？】他猜度着，红眸漫无目的地凝望着马车的方向。【通常我至少会了解一些内情，尤其当我们收到的是女王的委托时。难道少爷不再信任我了？】诚然，很难指出男孩凭什么要对他报有信任。一方面， 塞巴斯蒂安是一只全无忠诚可言的恶魔；另一方面，他对男孩俯首听命仅仰仗两人间的契约。  
【我当真表现出了明显的倦意吗？】他忖度着，仰起头任雨水流淌过脸颊。正如猫一样，他不怎么喜欢下雨，只是他顿生一念，或许雨水能冲刷掉满心的疲倦和忿闷。【愚蠢的人类才配有这个念头吧。】红色的双目瞪大了，闪灼着隐隐辉光。  
“呵。雨似乎下得更大了。”

 

 

他始终克制着没向夏尔发问，等着男孩用罢晚餐，洗浴完毕。终于，夏尔回到房间，重重倒进床里，仰视着天花板。  
“下次交代给他们工作，一定要甩开他们，离我远远的。”执事进屋时就听到他喃喃着。恶魔乐了。  
“这是命令吗？”  
“没错...不。”夏尔叹息一声，撑起头望向门边的执事，“当我没说过。”  
“您还头痛吗？我可以去取些热牛奶来...”  
“我没事。不过，我倒是觉得今晚该早点就寝了。”夏尔滑下床伸出双臂。塞巴斯蒂安服从了这一无声的指示，十指灵巧地解开夏尔穿着的晚礼服衬衣扣子。恶魔着手扣紧睡衣时，主人才打破了沉默，“你想问我什么？”  
塞巴斯蒂安迟疑片刻，举头迎上夏尔明亮的眸子，“您为何会这样想？”  
“你整晚都是一副心事重重的样子。别回避我的问题。”夏尔厉色责问。  
执事扣好扣子，帮夏尔褪下长裤。“下一步我们究竟要做什么？如届时需要我的协助，让我事先获知显然会更有效？”  
纤细的指头缠绕在塞巴斯蒂安的下巴上将之抬起，迫使他再次与灰发男孩对视。夏尔俯视着他，冰冷的蓝瞳射出道道寒光，洞穿了恶魔不带丝毫感情的红色双目。“你觉得自己有权知道吗？棋子按主人的指示行动就好。”一丝残酷的笑意挑起了他的嘴角。  
塞巴斯蒂安扬扬眉，抿出一度被夏尔称作“虚情假意”的微笑。他边伸手至夏尔脑后解开眼罩边继续说着，“啊，但连狗多少也知道自己在捕猎什么。”眼罩落了下来，夏尔眼里浅紫色的契约印闪耀在昏暗的房间中。那是他在男孩身上刻下的烙印。正如塞巴斯蒂安是夏尔的所有物一样，夏尔也属于他。恶魔的笑容更粲然了，“难道不是么，少爷？”  
凡多姆海恩家的男孩第一个撤回了目光。这双红色眼眸中蕴涵着令人不安的因子，那抹混沌的赭红光泽总提醒夏尔，这与他朝夕共处的家伙不是人类。有时他感觉塞巴斯蒂安也意识到了这点，并以此为乐---这是一场主仆间彼此试图扰乱对方阵脚的恶趣味游戏。  
夏尔没有作答，翻了个身，指尖按压在右眼上，不再理会单膝跪地的塞巴斯蒂安。当男孩回身朝他丢来什么东西时，执事吃了一惊。他轻而易举地单手接住，困惑地打量着手中之物。那是一份今早的报纸，由于报童来晚了，塞巴斯蒂安并未读过。夏尔大概已在来伦敦的路上看完了。  
“你看吧。”  
向主人耸起一侧眉---【你亲自告诉我就有那么麻烦么？】--塞巴斯蒂安打开报纸瞟了一眼标题，“又有连环杀人案？”  
夏尔点点头，“不过这次与剖胸手杰克一案有所不同。”  
“不同？”【少爷此话必有缘由。】鲜红的眼睛快速浏览一遍页面，了解清楚主要信息，“这是...”  
“截至目前为止，被发现的受害者均倒毙在伦敦街头。除全身血液被抽干外，尸体毫发无伤。”夏尔极力压抑住厌恶的寒战，“不会又是那帮家伙中的一个吧？”  
某位红发死神恼人的形象从塞巴斯蒂安脑海中一闪而过。他嫌弃得扭歪了脸，“我怀疑不是。这不像他们的风格。”  
“我看明天我们还得去见见那家伙...”夏尔长叹一声，爬进被子里，“拿本书给我读。”  
“今晚不是打算早些就寝的吗？您最近一直满面倦容，连阿格尼都注意到了。当然，除非您身体抱恙...”塞巴斯蒂安沉思着把一只手伸向夏尔的额头。夏尔朝后一躲，毫不客气地把手推开了。“少爷？”  
“你让我想起了---没什么。我只是...睡不着而已。”纤弱的男孩周身飘溢着怒意，双臂交叉起来。  
“啊。是因为噩梦么？”看见塞巴斯蒂安笑了，夏尔把眼睛移向别处。摩挲着眼皮的指尖遮住了男孩的右眼。“如果您愿意，少爷，即便是梦魇打扰您的安眠，我也能助您一臂之力。”  
“你就是个噩梦。”夏尔咕哝道，“这种事我不需要你帮忙。”  
“好吧。”塞巴斯蒂安直起身，“晚安，少爷。”  
手持烛台的执事已近门边时，某人忽然叫出声来，“等等！”  
塞巴斯蒂安旋过身。夏尔敢发誓自己看到那血色的眼瞳中划过一道诡异的光芒，“您想让我留下来么？”  
【我在做什么？】夏尔忿忿地嘀咕。【我干嘛要叫他回来？我没撒谎，他就是我的噩梦之一---他会对我冷眼旁观，或是转身离去永不复还。我不信任他，我绝不能信任他，不管我们之间牵系着怎样的契约。】“不！”  
“明白了。不过，少爷，总生闷气可不是凡多姆海恩当家应有的作风。”光与影在恶魔上扬的唇角翩迁着。  
“我才没有生闷气！”夏尔立马发火了。  
“如您所言。”塞巴斯蒂安不动声色地回答道，又鞠一躬，“祝您做个好梦，少爷。”他飘然出门，轻柔的关门声把夏尔的怒吼彻底噎在了嗓子眼里。

 

 

到达目的地时已是晨午时分。夏尔成功说服索玛不要跟着他们（“不好意思，这是凡多姆海恩的私家事务。”），再前往最新犯罪现场，采纳苏格兰场关于谋杀案所能提供给他们的线索（“我倒是觉得报纸对我们更有价值。”），颇令兰德尔厅长不悦了一阵。  
主仆两人胶着依旧，尽管两人说话方式与平时并无二样。塞巴斯蒂安觉着自己前夜不该那般刺痛年轻伯爵，但这内疚是转瞬即逝的。毕竟恶魔的良心从不会背负上愧怍之情---如果真有人相信他有良心的话。  
当然，夏尔是生塞巴斯蒂安的气，可此刻令他魂不守舍的还是昨夜惊醒他的噩梦。【身陷囹圄，绝望无助，凄惶悱恻。】右眼一阵刺痛，他的一只手压在眼罩上。主人的动作引起了塞巴斯蒂安的注意，可恶魔决心不发一言。  
“我们越快解决越好。”末了，伯爵叹了口气，示意塞巴斯蒂安开门。门吱嘎作响着，阴森森地开了---当然，怎会不阴森呢---露出了一间摆满棺材的黑黢黢的屋子。夏尔大踏步径直进屋,四下寻觅在这儿当班的人。  
“小生就猜早晚总要见到你的。”一个声音从身后传来，“欢迎光临，伯爵。”  
两位闯入者的眼睛适应周遭的昏暗后（不过夏尔再次有理由怀疑塞巴斯蒂安是否本就可以在黑暗中看得一清二楚），那个以其职业广为人知的家伙，葬仪屋，逐渐显露出了身形。夏尔能想到用于形容他最礼貌的词就是“捉摸不透”，尽管介于葬仪屋总是一袭黑袍且时不时用骷髅垒个金字塔，“行事古怪”，“性情乖僻”和“令人发指”同样适用。  
放下手中的宝贝骷髅，葬仪屋向夏尔侧身，把男孩挤着了。当他笑嘻嘻地俯身向前时，夏尔强忍住后退的欲望。“我想你是来问小生客人的情况的吧？”  
夏尔皱起眉，他不喜欢别人贴他那么近。“没错，关于此事你能告诉我什么---”一只蓄着长指甲的手举起示意他打住，狡猾的笑意洋溢在银发男人的脸上。  
“不，不，伯爵，没那么简单。你是知道价的呀~”葬仪屋撤回一步，窃笑着交叉起十指，“让小生最最开怀地笑一回吧。”  
夏尔嗤了一声，定定地看向身边的黑发执事，“塞巴斯蒂安，你来解决。”  
恶魔回望他片刻。“遵命。”答话既出，他抻平手套，暗自叹息。【我倒宁愿不那么做...】  
“啊呀，又是什么都交给执事干吗？你确实只是个一事无成的小孩子呢，难道不是吗，伯爵？好吧，小生再附加一个条件：得由你来逗笑我，而不是你的高个子朋友。”他咧嘴笑得更开心了，“你办得到吗？”  
夏尔握着手杖的手攥紧了。【他以为自己在捉弄的是谁呢？我才不只是一个一事无成的孩子！】捕捉到塞巴斯蒂安脸上若有若无的笑意，他的愤怒沸腾得更厉害了，原本就抑郁的心境顷刻间澎湃起了午夜的暴风骤雨。其实那丝笑意须臾间便消失不见了，甚至夏尔的眼睛刚刚触及那双红瞳，恶魔就摆回了冰封的扑克脸，但它激发的涛涛不绝的狂躁怒气还是不容抗争地把他裹挟走了。  
“所以说，怎么样呢，伯爵？你能逗小生一笑么？”如果望向葬仪屋的眼睛，诸位一定会发觉其中闪烁着恶作剧的神色。夏尔正好看到了，而那戏谑的腔调只会给他的暴怒火上浇油。  
“我今天可没工夫陪你们玩幼稚的把戏！”男孩大发雷霆，两掌重重拍在柜台上，把一个骷髅震得从骷髅堆上滚了下来，“我想越快了结此案越好，告诉我我要的消息就得了！至于你提出的另一个谬论，我压根不是什么一事无成的小孩。如果我要塞巴斯蒂安去解决，那只是因为他是我的东西，得按我的命令来！”语罢，夏尔已声嘶力竭，累得双颊微微泛红。【如果陪他玩，我就死定了！】  
倏忽间，葬仪屋安静下来，默默地打量着他。即便是塞巴斯蒂安也被他不同寻常的激烈言辞惊得后退了一步。夏尔不禁面露郝色，自己居然这般失态。  
突然，耳边响起了咯咯笑声。男孩讶异地回过身来时，傻笑已彻底转为了刺耳狂笑。葬仪屋笑得双肩乱颤。夏尔和塞巴斯蒂安两人以同样的表情望向他---【这人疯了吗？】---直到葬仪屋笑劲减缓，撩起宽大的袖口擦拭眼泪。  
“啊，这个笑话好。”他咕咕囔囔地自言自语，“伯爵大耍性子时真是可爱。你想知道什么，可以尽管问了。”  
塞巴斯蒂安趁夏尔略转开身的工夫，压抑住又一次发笑的冲动，嘴角抽动着。【刚刚他说什么来着...是我听错了吧...是吗？】夏尔一脸痛苦。执事顿生恻隐之心，替他开口了，“我们此次拜访专为伦敦近期发生的谋杀案而来，想向您了解一些受害者的情况。”  
“啊，没问题。”葬仪屋俯身拾起夏尔刚刚震落的骷髅，“这次帮客人们打扮漂亮可比上次容易多了。”  
【他指的是剖胸手杰克一案的受害者。】夏尔暗想。“为什么这么说？”  
“为什么呢，当然是因为他们还是完好的。”葬仪屋把骷髅举至与双眼齐平的位置，好像要与骷髅谈心似的，“没有明显外伤，从外观看并无任何挣扎的痕迹...事实上，尸体近乎毫发无伤。除了...”  
“除了一滴血也不剩。”夏尔作结道。  
“没有挣扎的迹象说明凶手身手极快，快到受害者没来得及反应就完成了袭击...”塞巴斯蒂安若有所思，“另外，死因是失血而不是外伤或暴卒这一点，又与前面的推断相互矛盾，因为在凶手放干血的时间内，受害者肯定会发觉。”  
“但是没有伤口，他们又怎么会被放干了血呢？”夏尔颦起眉问，“这就是我关注的问题---你方才说尸体‘近乎毫发无伤’---这是什么意思？”  
“问得好。”葬仪屋把骷髅搁回金字塔顶端，踱到夏尔身后，“我注意到所有的客人都有一个共同点。这儿有两处刺伤。”两根涂黑的长指甲戳进夏尔的脖颈，害得他打了个颤。  
“刺伤？像针一样？”塞巴斯蒂安追问。  
葬仪屋摊开手，“誰知道呢？”  
离开前，夏尔回头瞄了一眼柜台上伫立的骷髅金字塔，最顶端的头骨仿佛正朝他咧嘴冷笑。他又是一激灵，赶紧扭过身来。

 

 

“刺伤...”返回市内宅邸的路上，夏尔低声问，“你觉得可能只是动物犯案么？  
塞巴斯蒂安似乎斟酌了片刻，“几乎所有受害者被发现时都没有遗失随身物品，这一事实可以支持您的推测，但是没有动物能精确到通过如此微小的伤口吸干一个活人体内的血。”  
“这么说还是谋杀犯作案...一个对受害人财物毫无兴趣的家伙。此外，袭击似乎完全是随机的...怎么看这些案件间都没有连系！”夏尔瞥向执事, “去调查一下死者间有什么关联。”  
“明白。”  
他们默然步行了一会儿。突然---  
“放干身体内的血是可行的吗？”  
恶魔唇上浮现一丝饶有趣味的笑意，“我从未试过，所以不太清楚。”见夏尔咄咄逼视着自己，塞巴斯蒂安又补充道，“但在已有七人遇难的情况下，我有不再添乱的自觉。”  
“假如不是死神，可能是另一只恶魔吗？”这回夏尔问话时不再盯着塞巴斯蒂安了，“跟我说实话。”  
“与人类不同，我是不会说谎的，这您也知道，少爷。”恶魔坦言，“至于您的问题，我无法断言。但我是存疑的。相较血这样平淡无奇的俗物，恶魔更感兴趣的是人类的灵魂。”夏尔的手不自觉地轻抚着眼罩，下面遮盖的是把他们系束在一起的印记。他以灵魂作为典押交换了塞巴斯蒂安的力量，当终局降临之时，他就必须承担代价。  
谈话随他们抵达住宅而中断了。夏尔设法躲开了索玛的热情问候，宣布自己累了，直到午餐时间都要在房内休息，并下达严格指令，在那之前禁止打扰。  
塞巴斯蒂安紧随他上楼时，索玛还在沮丧地叹着气。“阿格尼~~~”执事听见印度人嚷嚷道，“我们来看电视吧！”他摇摇头，替夏尔打开卧室房门。  
“恕我直言，少爷，之前您的怒形于色委实少见啊。”他正说着，男孩大踏步擦过他进了房。塞巴斯蒂安觉着主人的肩膀立马绷紧了。  
“他把我惹得快神经崩溃了。”  
“天哪，天哪，您的神经在那之后未免也变得太脆弱了。您确定---”  
“闭嘴。”怒不可遏的责令似乎在接踵而至的死寂中激起一片回音。愉悦深敛于纹丝不动的面容下，血红的双眼注视着男孩转向卧床...然后顿住了。  
“少爷？怎么了？”塞巴斯蒂安担忧地询问。  
“塞巴斯蒂安...那两人都没提过有信件送来，对吧？”夏尔的语气相当古怪。  
“没有，现在也不是送信的时候。”执事不假思索地回答，穿过房间来到主人身畔。他看见了吸引主人全部注意力的东西。那是一封安放在床铺中央的信，龙飞凤舞地写着地址，收信人注明是“凡多姆海恩伯爵”。塞巴斯蒂安紧蹙眉锋，环视房间搜寻着侵入的痕迹。然而，窗户依旧锁得严严实实，一切都按他们离开时的原样摆放着。  
夏尔颦着眉抓起信封，留意一下朴素的封蜡，拆开封口。里面的信笺极其简洁，书写也毫无出奇之处。蓝色眸子迅速浏览一遍后，信笺被交给塞巴斯蒂安查看：  
“凡多姆海恩伯爵亲启：  
敝人得知阁下正着力征集近期伦敦谋杀案的相关讯息。如阁下求知若渴，兹有额外线索提供。阁下可于明日下午两点整贵临敦卡斯特巷32号宅与敝人会面。请务必只身前来。敝人恭候阁下光临。”  
信笺底部没有署名。“你怎么看？”塞巴斯蒂安刚抬起头，男孩已经急不可耐了。  
“不排除发信人是一名目击者的可能，他有意提供我们一些线索，”恶魔思虑重重地回答，“又担心被凶手发现身份，于是偷偷摸摸前来报讯并留下匿名信...”  
“还有呢？”夏尔听出了他语气中的犹疑，提示他继续说，“这封信很可疑吧。为什么他们不去苏格兰场？他们是怎么知道我参与调查的事的？这极有可能是个陷阱。”他从塞巴斯蒂安手中接回信。“然而我觉得还是该去一趟，万一他们真能提供什么线索呢。”  
“如果他们因为您有人陪同而拒绝露面，情况就麻烦了。”执事沉吟着。  
“哦，只有你的话，不会碍着什么。假如身为贵族的我真的只身前往，反而会引起他们的怀疑。我与他们接触期间，你就在附近守着。懂了吗？”  
“Yes,my lord.”塞巴斯蒂安躬身致意。  
“尽管如此，在会面之前无所事事地等待显然也没什么意义。在这之前，我们仍要继续调查。有什么可能的嫌疑人吗？”  
“除非您计划把偌大伦敦每一位可能持有刺针或拥有获取迷魂药渠道的人都调查一遍，”执事半开玩笑半认真地答道，“即便对我来说，工作量也有些太大了。”夏尔謂叹一声，又揉揉太阳穴。  
“那么我们暂且把目标集中在具备医学知识的人身上。不过，还是先去给我倒杯茶吧。”


	2. 那位执事，背叛

 

会面前的数小时过得无比漫长。夏尔把塞巴斯蒂安遣出去调查他们昨晚制定的名单上的嫌疑人，与此同时，勉强自己和索玛下棋来打发时间，多少教他些象棋规则。下罢五局后，把少年打得落花流水的报复般的快意便被烦躁取代了。眼看两点的期限逐渐逼近，依然不见塞巴斯蒂安的人影。【这事他最好别耽搁。】  
就在这时，门豁然洞开，黑衣执事走了进来。“请原谅，调查比事先预料的多费些功夫。”  
夏尔站起身。“无所谓。我们走。”  
“哈？你要走？”索玛从他埋首聚精会神凝视了十分钟的棋盘上抬起头问道。原本夏尔一直在纠结王子大人能否睁着眼睛睡觉，如果可以，自己是不是该找个机会溜之大吉；而现在，他只有一种想把脑袋往什么东西上撞的冲动，或者干得更漂亮些，把某人的脑袋往什么东西上撞。  
“没错。”他短促地应了一句就转开了。  
“你要去哪儿？我能跟着去么？”【必须，忍耐住，撞他脑袋的，冲动。】“你不是答应过要带我们游览伦敦的吗？”  
“现在游览恐怕不是时候，似乎马上就要下雨了。”塞巴斯蒂安不失时机地指出，让夏尔如重释负地喘了口气。索玛不满地撇撇嘴。  
“好吧，如果真要下雨了，没准你们呆在家里更好。”他说着说着，不禁咧嘴一笑，“如果你淋了雨感冒了，可就再也长不高了唷，小矮子夏尔~~”夏尔攥紧拳头，“再说啦，棋不是还没下完吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安敢保证，如若主人的手杖由他亲自拿着而不是在自己手中，索玛王子的脸上很可能就要刻上一道杖击的红印了。即便如此，看着主人的怒火愈衍愈烈，他仍是忍俊不禁。  
夏尔深吸一口气，“阿格尼，你替我跟索玛接着下。”他无视了阿格尼惊愕万分的抗议，径直转向索玛，“假如你还想和我下棋，就得先把棋艺提高到能打败阿格尼的程度，明白吗？”  
不待回答，他一阵风似的出了房间，塞巴斯蒂安紧随其后。门在身后关上时，塞巴斯蒂安低声道，“真是个狡猾的主意啊。然而阿格尼真的会下棋么？”  
夏尔嗤了一声，“凭着我留给他的压倒性优势，他绝不可能输。而且，我敢肯定他比索玛下得好。”沉默片刻，“随便哪个人下棋都比索玛强。”他听任塞巴斯蒂安为他穿戴好大衣和礼帽，不耐烦地等着纽扣扣好，“调查有结果吗？”  
“不走运的是，一无所获。据我调查，最近几起谋杀，每个嫌疑人都具备犯案机会。至于受害者，我尚未发现他们之间有任何不寻常的联系。看上去这的确是彻彻底底的无差别攻击。”  
他们继续前行。夏尔颦起眉，“一个蓄意谋杀的人，和一个不分青红皂白滥施暴力的人，我倒是不知道哪个更恶劣。“  
“很明显，那名无差别罪犯要危险得多，因为他全然不在乎是谁惨遭毒手。”  
“换句话说，简直就是个疯子。”

 

乌云终于向下方的城市倾泄下瓢泼大雨。未待一滴雨点落在夏尔身上，塞巴斯蒂安便及时撑起一方黑伞。万幸的是，他们已距敦卡斯特巷不远了。拐个弯，一踏上目标所在的街道，塞巴斯蒂安就皱起了眉头，鲜红的眼中写满警觉，“少爷...我不喜欢这样。这条街是荒弃的。”  
“你没发现吧，现在正下着雨呢。”夏尔指明现状，“没什么大不了的。”他着眼在一幢幢房屋中搜寻第32号，未曾留意执事脸上一掠而过的忧惧。然而，忠实地充当着执事一角的恶魔还是跟随夏尔继续向前，直到主人在一排灰尘遍布的石阶前停下脚步。  
塞巴斯蒂安昂首打量着这栋建筑，注意到房屋正处于许久无人维护的荒芜之中。崩塌的石砖在墙上留下硕大的豁口，又被向上攀援的藤蔓层层覆盖；藤叶紧密贴附于壁上，仿佛这石块是它们在渴求阳光而不得的绝望中最后一根救命的稻草。饰有五彩琉璃的窗扉支离破碎，玻璃碴如狂欢节时抛洒的彩色纸屑般散落一地，残存的几片仍旧镶嵌于窗棂中，在雨里闪闪发亮，为这一画面添上了几分颓然的色彩。直至发现房屋塔尖最高处伫立的十字架，塞巴斯蒂安才意识到这栋建筑的本来面目。“这是一座教堂。”  
“从外观看，在我出生很久前它就已经废弃了。”夏尔评价道，以目示意塞巴斯蒂安，“我猜你还是能进去的吧？”  
一侧眉毛向上一扬，紧随着的是恶魔干涩的话语，“神祇栖身之所对我没有丝毫约束力，少爷。我更关心的是您的人身安全。”  
“既然这房子已经立了这么久，我想它再坚持几个小时肯定没问题，”夏尔回答，“而且，只要能躲雨，管他是什么地方。”他提步登上台阶，塞巴斯蒂安不得不紧紧跟上。  
“我并不是这个意思，”塞巴斯蒂安小声嘀咕着，抢在夏尔伸手开门前抓住门把手。男孩瞪他一眼，蓝色瞳孔中闪过一丝愠色。塞巴斯蒂安假装没看见，“也许我先进屋子会更好，少爷，这样触发的任何机关就不会击中目标了。”犹豫片刻，夏尔放开把手，微微后退一步。唯有他固执地紧抿着的唇角，流露出了他真实所想的蛛丝马迹。塞巴斯蒂安轻轻拉开门。“请待在我身后，少爷。”  
正如所有年代久远的门一样，破损不堪的大门连铰链也已锈迹斑斑，在塞巴斯蒂安将它推开一条缝满怀警惕地探头进去时，一路抗议着吱嘎作响。门缝开得更大了些，红眸依旧四下张望着，没有放过一处细节。破破烂烂的教堂长凳仍置于原地；木制地板东缺一块西缺一块，玻璃和石块混杂一地，间或可见藤蔓野草般在其中疯长。圣坛上，在人们曾顶礼膜拜的耶稣雕塑下方，如豆火光寂寥地燃烧着，大概是蜡烛。教堂外一片电闪雷鸣，电光激漾得沾满尘垢的残余玻璃犹如复燃余烬般曜曜生辉，依稀可见当年的华丽。然而，这闪电同样照亮了那个跪于圣坛前仿佛正在祈祷的人影。他感觉不到里面还有其他人的存在，于是退到一旁，让夏尔走上前站在他身边。男孩也审视了一遍周围。“那是他吗？”  
“是的，但是...”塞巴斯蒂安犹疑起来。那一刻，他不知如何描述袭上心头的不详预感，“有什么地方不大对劲。”  
“是另一只恶魔吗？”夏尔压低嗓音。塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头。  
“不。他也不是死神。”  
“好吧，既然如此我们就占上风了。在这里待命，但哪怕有一点点要出乱子的迹象，立马来制服他，或者带我离开这里。明白？”  
“或许我应该跟您去。我有种不好的感觉。”盯着那个跪拜着的身影，恶魔眯起双眼。  
“呆在这里。”碧蓝的眸子也收紧了，“近来你一直在试探我的命令啊。还想不想维持契约了？”  
恶魔还没来得及作答，男孩已经行动起来了，在雷声轰鸣中沿着走道一路步向圣坛。红瞳因恼怒闪耀着暗朱色的光辉，但是塞巴斯蒂安唯一能做的只有收起伞，甩干上面的雨水。他的眼睛从未离开逐渐靠近跪着的人的纤弱身影。【就是有哪里不对劲。是我太多疑了吗？】

 

 

夏尔在离那双膝跪地的人几排座位远的地方停下脚步。从这里，他可以看见那人身着一条棕色披风，兜帽罩在头上，挡住面部，背对着夏尔。隆隆雷声的短暂间隙中，他听见该人操着一种听上去略像德语的语言，有节奏地念叨着什么。感到塞巴斯蒂安的目光在自己背后灼灼燎烧，他等着风暴下一次停歇，以清亮的嗓音问道，“你就是送信给我的人？”  
那人猛回过身，好像没有察觉到身后有人。膝行着退后几步，男人终于找回了开口的勇气，“你...你是凡多姆海恩伯爵？”他的英语略带几分夏尔无法轻易指认的口音。鲜艳的蓝眼睛似乎在苍白的脸颊上闪耀着，像猫眼般折射了映入其中的光线。他的视线越过夏尔，发现了塞巴斯蒂安，“那是谁？！”  
夏尔打心底里叹了口气。【又是一个软骨头的胆小鬼。】“我就是凡多姆海恩的当家，夏尔.凡多姆海恩。那边的人不过是我的执事。我会要求他尊重你保密的愿望。现在，站起来，让我看看你。”  
他觉得自己瞧见那人的嘴角恼怒地抽搐了一下，但看到下一秒鞠躬致意的男人，他又觉得那只是自己的想象。“请原谅，大人。”他缓缓站起来，立直身子，这个动作仿佛永远也没得完。有一瞬夏尔后悔起了自己的决定。【他几乎和塞巴斯蒂安一样高！没准和阿格尼一样高呢。】十指修长的手推下编织风帽，露出一张惨白的脸，漆黑发亮的额发和两侧长长的垂鬓框住了他轮廓鲜明的面颊。其余发丝向后束成马尾。高耸的眉峰和直视来人的清锐的蓝眼睛一再给予观者性情桀骜的印象。除去从左侧太阳穴开始斑白的一缕长发不管，夏尔猜测此人年纪约为二十后半，或是三十出头。  
“我的名字是奥尔根廷。请原谅我无礼地劳烦您大费周折来到此地---尤其是在这样恶劣的天气里。会面的场所不怎么值得您这样身份的人光临，但对于我这样囊中羞涩的牧师来说，这里已经是一个理想的藏身之所了...”奥尔根廷打了个哆嗦，“可以这样断言么？我就要发财了？”  
塞巴斯蒂安几乎听不到谈话内容，只能在雷声间歇时偶闻几句。另外那个人好像递给夏尔什么东西，男孩小心翼翼地接了过来。  
“来。在谈及这样骇人的东西前，我们先喝些圣水保护自己。”奥尔根廷似乎留意到了夏尔的戒备，“如果您愿意，我先喝，以证明这水里没有放毒药或诸如此类的东西。”男孩点头许可后，他从一个朴素的杯子里啜饮几小口，等待片刻，“看到了吧？我没事。给您。”  
“这与你所说的要提供给我的线索有什么关系？”夏尔满腹狐疑地问道。  
奥尔根廷又战栗一下，画了个十字。“我将要讲到的是一只邪恶的生物，提及它的大名可能会招惹注意。拜托了，我求您，喝吧。圣水会保护我们的。”  
为了得到线索---【那条线索最好能有点价值！】--- 夏尔强咽下两口苦涩的液体，将杯子交还给牧师。“你指的是，你正躲着它？”奥尔根廷点点头，双眼隐没在阴影中看不分明。“那到底是什么东西？”  
“那东西神出鬼没，虽然它外表酷似一名高大男子。它利用影子进行狩猎：我曾目睹它从天而降攫取猎物。我...我当时正走在前往一名牧师兄弟的礼拜堂的路上，这时它突然袭击，啊，多可怕...我承认自己从来算不上勇敢。我撒腿就跑，唯恐它抓住我，像杀死那个女人一样夺走我的性命！”  
“那它到底长成什么样？”夏尔耐着性子问道。显而易见，这位牧师先生有夸张故事的倾向。【他应该当个吟游诗人，而不是牧师。】  
奥尔根廷启唇欲答，然而另一个声音蓦然传来，穿透了风雨的呼啸，“够了，奥尔根廷。”  
厅堂里的人都呼啦一下转过身去，举目望向圣坛边通往高处凉台的楼梯。楼梯最顶级上，一名颀长男子傲然挺立，亚麻色短发梳理得油光铮亮。他服装的样式表明此人家世不俗，身着长风衣和马甲，颈部与腕部均饰有花边。电光掠过天际，照亮了台阶上的另一个人影。与双肩更为宽阔的同伴不同，这人形容瘦削，年纪较轻，落拓地倚靠在栏杆上。垂在脸侧的橘红色短发宛若燃烧的烈焰，唯有一道长刘海遮住了大半张右脸，其余头发向后扎成长马尾。他也穿着贵族服饰，但打扮就潦草多了，外套大敞着，靴子鞋带结也打偏了。  
“你好啊，伯爵。”红发男子寒暄着，“真是荣幸，我们终于见面了。”  
凡多姆海恩家的小小孩打量着两位不速之客，“文森特.冯.巴雷特侯爵。兰德尔.D.阿什弗德男爵。”红发男子挥手承认自己的身份。“见到你们这一对实属意外啊。你们怎么会在这里？”  
“我们关注伦敦发生的谋杀案，决定自行展开调查。” 冯.巴雷特冷冷答道。  
夏尔扬起眉，“真的是这样吗？”  
那个红发男爵---【是叫阿什弗德吧？】塞巴斯蒂安觉得自己听见夏尔是这么叫的---以惊人的敏捷从扶手一翻而下。虽说楼梯甚高，他却轻而易举地稳稳落地，走向夏尔。“好吧，说老实话，都是骗你的。我们打算把你弄到手，用奥尔根廷作诱饵---没想到你上钩了！”  
“你说什么？”夏尔大惑不解，半转向奥尔根廷。视野模糊了，他一个踉跄，“什么---你们对我做了什么？”他的声音逐渐低作了喃喃细语，不到几秒钟，娇小的男孩便像断了线的玩偶似的一头栽倒了。阿什弗德伸手接住男孩，朝伪装成牧师的高大男人身后望去。  
“奥尔根廷，你后面！”

 

 

面色苍白的男人只需要这一句警告就够了。夏尔步履蹒跚的那一刻，塞巴斯蒂安就意识到了自己不祥预感的来源。他惊呼一声“少爷”，闪电般掠过中央走道，呼喊淹没在了滚滚雷鸣中。奥尔根廷急侧身子，接住塞巴斯蒂安的攻击，逼得他一个后翻才稳住身形。顾不上大惊失色---这人对他的进攻如何能有还手之力？---塞巴斯蒂安就地一滚，凭借这股冲力晃过奥尔根廷，直奔男爵。看到塞巴斯蒂安朝自己这边飞身而来，晶绿色的瞳孔骤然张大。阿什弗德被逼退几步，放松了对夏尔的掌控，足够塞巴斯蒂安把年幼的伯爵从自己的束缚中拽出来了。恶魔向后退跃，趁机检查一下主人的脉搏，发现脉搏稳定时着实长舒了口气。【少爷估计只是被一剂麻醉药迷晕了。】  
眼角余光捕捉到的惊鸿飞影便是恶魔得到的全部预警。他抬臂恰好锁住奥尔根廷的一踢，这一脚蕴含的巨大力量震得他的臂骨阵阵酸痛。“我不知道牧师先生居然还有拳脚功夫。”塞巴斯蒂安嘲讽一句。奥尔根廷报以咧嘴一笑，捕食者的呼哧冷笑间，獠牙毕现。  
“哎...我可不敢妄言自己是上帝的信徒。”回答未毕，棕色披风一掀而起。披风下是一件大开领黑色风衣，从胸口扣到腿股处，在末端分叉出两边下摆。电光蓝的眼中熊熊燃烧着的战斗的狂热，与塞巴斯蒂安危险地闪烁着的红瞳不相上下。【得快些带少爷离开这里。】  
当奥尔根廷反手迎上恶魔捣面而来的一拳，另一只手抓向对方的脖颈时，塞巴斯蒂安察觉到他似乎是有意撩逗自己，并没有尽全力作战。细长的指甲深深抠进白皙的皮肤;假牧师的脸上掠过一丝狞笑。  
疲劳瞬间涌上塞巴斯蒂安的躯体，四肢好似灌了铅一般，他的意识朦胧了。【我这是怎么了？】他边努力思索着，边与近乎麻痹的无力感苦苦抗争。握住夏尔的力道变小了，男孩的身体开始从他软下来的臂弯里滑落下去。费了九牛二虎之力，恶魔终于驱走了虚弱，重新抓紧男孩。奥尔根廷死死卡住他喉头的手指几乎要令他背过气去。“你...到底...是什么人？”塞巴斯蒂安从咽喉深处挤出一声低吼，试图挣脱出另一只手。  
那双冷酷无情的眼睛，闪烁着冰蓝色的恶毒光芒，饶有兴趣地端详着他，而眼睛的主人显然没有放开执事手臂的意思。指甲穿透肌肤时，塞巴斯蒂安可以感觉到细小的血流沿着脖子缓缓流淌。闪电从头顶的苍穹间转瞬即逝，奥尔根廷的双目也被电光照得烁然闪耀，仿佛刹那间改变了颜色。“这也是我要对你说的话，恶魔。”  
有那么一秒，深红色的瞳孔略微张大了。【他知道---？显然，不能再拖下去了。】  
被擒者的双眼眯紧了，在一片昏暗的废弃教堂中忽地发出红光，逼得奥尔根廷朝后缩避。那眼中唯一剩下的情感，只有杀戮的欲望和施虐的迫切之情。暴君般的狰狞笑意翻起恶魔的上唇，露出森森利齿。【他就要恢复到恶魔的原始形态了？】奥尔根廷猜度着，下意识地抓得更牢了些。  
白手套覆盖的指尖一闪出击。奥尔根廷放开塞巴斯蒂安，朝后一个趔趄，疼得大吼起来，一只纤白的手紧按住胳膊。被撕得稀烂的袖子垂在深深的抓痕边，苍白的皮肤上血流成河，淌到石地上，融入水中。奥尔根廷把胳膊提到嘴边，吮吸着蜿蜒而下的鲜血，猛地黯下来的眼中杀气腾腾。  
塞巴斯蒂安迅速环顾四周，估算着距离。他没有直接冲撞大门，而是向着墙上的一个豁口腾身跃去，着陆在圣坛上。预备下一次飞跃时，黑暗中什么东西直奔他的面门。塞巴斯蒂安轻松接下飞来的一节金属管，掷回给金发贵族。金属撞击到皮肉，发出哐啷一声巨响。  
遗憾的是，管子并没有击中冯.巴雷特，而是在半道就被奥尔根廷拦下了，塞巴斯蒂安飞身中途，奥尔根廷便挥舞着这件武器向他袭来。恶魔弯腰躲开，空中翻跃一周，恰在管子挥过时落脚其上，弄得对方措手不及乱了步法。夏尔仍然软绵绵地挂在他的臂膀间。【老天，他们到底给他喂了什么？】  
奥尔根廷用外语咆哮着咒骂一句，抡起管子。塞巴斯蒂安闪避开来，单足轻点向后跳去。只差几米远就可以脱身了。他又一次着地。【他在哪儿---？这儿。】金属管拦腰斩来，马上就要击中夏尔头部了。塞巴斯蒂安腾身策越，与水管的距离不足一车轮远，携主人和攻击擦肩而过。  
足尖落在一滩水里，溅起一片水花。塞巴斯蒂安诧异地斜觑向屋顶。雨点从屋顶的一个破洞迎头倾下，冲刷着他的面颊。奥尔根廷没有再试图进攻，而是越过水泊遥遥注视着恶魔。【这是为什么？】  
短暂的停歇间，战斗陷入了僵局。塞巴斯蒂安在倾盆大雨中平息了呼吸。他飞速瞟一眼臂弯里同样被抓伤了的昏迷不醒的男孩。【少爷这样下去会感冒的。】再次谋划起逃脱路线时，他自身的不适已被置之度外。还在进攻距离内的只有奥尔根廷；其余两人在红发贵族扔出管子后，已经退回了高台。  
“你的战力很强。” 奥尔根廷开口了，管子歇在肩上，“没想到恶魔也会对人类抱有这般忠诚，怀着如此顽隅的斗志拼杀。当然，考虑到契约所起的作用...”奥尔根廷假笑一声，“就像忠犬保护主人一样么？”  
“你们为什么要这样做？”塞巴斯蒂安诘问道，“为什么要图谋绑架少爷？”  
“我可没有这打算。”面无血色的男人耸耸肩，伸出受伤的胳膊，“顺便一提，这笔帐我是要算在你头上的...虽然的确很佩服你；我已经许久没被一只恶魔伤到过了。”他再度狞笑起来。塞巴斯蒂安发现血已经止住了。【即便我给他造成的割伤几乎深没入骨...他究竟是什么人？既不是死神也不是恶魔...但显然不是人类。】  
口音浓重的问话打断了他的思绪。“你们恶魔不喜欢失信于契约，对吧？”  
“什么？”

 

尖锐的噼啪声切断了任何可能的解释。一道耀眼的霹雳划过天际，空荡的教堂中回响着震耳欲聋的破空声。闪电刚刚击中了教堂顶部的金属十字架，瞬息间，强劲的电流沿着金属通路穿透屋顶，一路劈开掾木直转急下，迫不及待地寻找着导入地下的途径。不幸的是，过去屋顶坍塌时，地线就已经脱落了，现在它的末端正好拖在教堂地面上的水泊里。电火滋滋作响着在水面上翻腾，盘绕在毫不知情地站在水中的人周围。  
明亮的闪光遮蔽住了奥尔根廷脸上讥诮的笑容，塞巴斯蒂安几乎没来得及弄清楚发生了什么。电流顺着湿透了的身体四下乱窜时，一阵锥心剜骨的灼痛痉挛了四肢。他扑通一下跪倒在地，躯体还弯曲在夏尔身上，徒劳地保护着主人。攥住夏尔时，一声撕心裂肺的惨叫破喉而出；肉体烧焦的浓稠糊味在空中弥漫开来。须臾间，所有尚存的理智都烟消云散了；他的精神只能集中在体内翻滚的剧烈疼痛上。  
不知过了多久，痛楚才平息下去，尽管实际上，红色眸子顷刻间便合拢了，黑衣执事瘫倒在地，手臂仍旧护卫似的环绕着夏尔。【原谅我，少爷。】这是彻底昏过去前恶魔脑海中闪现的最后一个念头。  
目睹了整场激战的冯.巴雷特侯爵和阿什弗德男爵溜过来，站到奥尔根廷高大的身形旁。阿什弗德打量着卧在水中的两人，“不管在不在计划之中，这一手来得真是漂亮，奥尔根廷。但是你确定他们还没死么？”  
奥尔根廷瞟一眼红发男子，又把目光移向牺牲品们，“那个人类男孩本来是会死的，如果不是他的执事承担了大部分电击的话。我猜契约内容就是要保护那个男孩吧；不管怎样，恶魔对疼痛的忍耐力可是很强的。假如仅凭一道闪电就能杀死那只的话，我一定会是最惊讶和失望的一个。”  
“你干得很好，奥尔根廷。” 冯.巴雷特开口道，“把他们挪出水。我不想他们再被意外击中一次。”  
“我来带走那个男孩，” 阿什弗德说着，畏手畏脚地踏进水里，“毕竟，这是他跟我之间的事。“他把夏尔从另一个人---恶魔---的铁爪中扯出来。绿眼睛上下寻找着伤痕，确认奥尔根廷说的是实话：男孩身上只有寥寥几处擦伤和烧伤的痕迹。他挟着夏尔回到同伴身边，奥尔根廷则审视着自己的伤臂。“这需要妥善治疗。”  
“你会受伤，这可不同寻常。” 冯.巴雷特耸耸眉，接上话，“但在这样的暴风雨中，追捕任何猎物危险都过大了些，即便对于你而言。”  
“嘿，文尼，如果不想被路过的看见，我们就得赶紧离开这里。再说了，我可不希望这家伙醒得我毫无防备。”兰德尔.阿什弗德指指塞巴斯蒂安。  
冯.巴雷特叹了口气，“你终于有一次抓住了重点，兰德尔。另外，不要再用那个称谓叫我。奥尔根廷，带上那个执事，我们走。”  
“遵命。”奥尔根廷弯身鞠躬，“如您所愿，我的主人。”

 

 

炙热。难以忍受的炙热。骨头仿佛都要熔化了。  
尖叫声充斥着他的脑海，一刻不停地回旋于耳畔。恼怒的高声呵斥和上气不接下气的哭告在他脑中激起阵阵回声，直到他猛地用手捂住耳朵试图把它们阻拦在外。他嘶鸣着恳求这声音立刻停息，可哀叫却仅仅给这令人毛骨悚然的交响乐添上一个绝望的音符。  
肌肉燎烧的焦味窜进鼻子，恶心得他一阵反胃，但夏尔还是鼓起勇气睁开眼，即便周遭一片模糊，身体被红莲烈焰灼烧着，双目在环视四周时被烟雾刺得生疼流泪，咽喉也为滚滚热浪烫伤。  
这是一个需要想象才能拼凑起来的世界，男孩所能见得的全部，就是包围他的熊熊燃烧着的黑色火焰。夏尔四处张望寻找着逃生的通路，但是片刻后便意识到，自己被困住了。  
【身陷囹圄。绝望无助。】  
他又回到了十岁那年，被困在起火的宅邸中，奔逃于陌生黑衣人的围堵间，没命地跑着，寻找着父母。“妈妈！爸爸！”  
在大火铸就的壁垒的另一边，夏尔看见了他们。“等等！”【请不要丢下我一个人！】鲜血浸透了他们的衣服，和遇害时一模一样。他们纵声大笑，提步离去，毫不理睬他的呼唤。另一人步出黑暗与他们会合了：是红夫人。三人穿越赤焰和浓烟渐行渐远，只有他们的嘲笑声久久回荡在身后。  
“回来呀！”他哀求着伸出一只手，却被周围的火焰烫得一缩。烈焰的包围圈越缩越小，火舌贪婪地舔舐着寻找食物。此刻跃动的火光中又出现了更多的面孔，怪物狰狞的脸，尖声哀嚎的脸，笑得近乎癫狂的脸，他们纷纷嘲弄着他，厉声狂呼着去抓他，想把他变成他们中的一员。夏尔再次尖叫起来，呼唤着任何能听见自己求救的人，来救救他。【塞巴斯蒂安！】  
烈焰仿佛狞笑起来。一阵中气十足的可怖笑声响起，伴随着脚踩在碎玻璃上时尖锐的咔嗒声。火墙的另一侧伫立着一个黑影，他乜斜着夏尔，脸上挂着讥讽的笑容。  
“您在召唤我？”  
夏尔向火焰另一边巴望着，浓烟再度熏疼了双眼。“塞巴斯蒂安！救我！”  
一阵轻笑后，那个黑影驱身向前。火焰没有灼伤他；正好相反，墨色的火舌蜷曲着避开了他的面容，近乎爱抚地偎绕在他黝黑的双臂上。夏尔惊得朝后一退，这才认出，来者正是塞巴斯蒂安，恶魔彻底卸下了人类的外表，恢复到了他第一次降临时扭曲的类人形态。夏尔眼睛一亮。“您确实不过是一个一事无成的小孩子，不是么？没有这个，您就一无是处。”一只利爪伸出来，抚摸着男孩的脸颊，停留在夏尔的右眼上。夏尔疼得叫出声来；恶魔炽热的触碰引发了他体内翻滚的阵阵痛感。塞巴斯蒂安自得地笑了起来，移开了手。夏尔气喘吁吁地跌坐在地上。见此情景，恶魔转身欲走。  
“等等！”夏尔喊道，瞳孔放大了。他试图站起身跟上，却发现自己被钉在原地动弹不得。“塞巴斯蒂安！这是命令！救我呀！”  
“命令在这里是无效的。”夏尔听到恶魔如是回答，火圈越收越紧了。空中回荡着低沉的窃笑声，夏尔愕然呆望着，他就这样离开了。“塞巴斯蒂安！”

 

 

什么东西轻触着他的眼睑。他微微一缩。这始料不及的触碰冰凉透骨。  
“我觉得他快醒了。”  
“很好。不管怎样，这事只能在他醒着时做。”  
“另一个不会半路杀出来吧？”  
“至少在奥尔根廷看着他时不会。镇定点。”  
“这次可是我在玩命。假如这不起作用...”  
“那你很可能就要被撕成碎片了。”  
“我就知道！你怎么能这样---”  
“你怀疑我的技术？”  
“什么？不！当然不会。”  
“那就安静点。”  
陌生的嗓音掠过夏尔昏沉的意识，他试着冷静下来。【这只是又一个噩梦。没什么好怕的。】他缓缓睁开眼，想聚焦视线以看清房内的情形。全身都在隐隐作痛，尽管他记不起自己受过伤...他的思绪终于摆脱了火灾幻象的困扰。一个模糊不清的红色身影移过来站到一个黄色身影边。“...塞巴斯蒂安...？”他喃喃道。  
“很抱歉，让你失望了。”第一个声音开口了，腔调中暗藏一丝得意洋洋的揶揄。夏尔皱起眉，努力看得更真切些。他记得这个嗓音...在不久前还听到过。“还记得我们吗？”  
【教堂。乔装的假牧师。一杯水和那两人的现身。疲乏到了骨子里。跌倒。一片黑暗。】夏尔的蓝眼睛在狂怒中瞪圆了。“是你！”  
“啊呀，看来你想起来了嘛。”红发男人---兰德尔咧嘴笑了起来，手插在口袋里，“热烈欢迎，伯爵。希望你在这里过得愉快。”他金发的同伴朝兰德尔竖起一根眉毛，但夏尔几乎没工夫注意。他忽然意识到了自己的处境：房间三面砌有石墙，第四面被厚重的铁栅栏严密封锁着。夏尔尝试着向前迈步，却连一英寸也动不了。锁链的咔擦声引得他朝下望去：粗重的镣铐环绕着他的脚踝，被一根短链固定在墙上。更多链条将他的手直直铐在头顶上方。无论他使出多大的劲与锁链搏斗，也不能移动分毫。他转而向牢房里悠哉游哉地观赏他挣扎的两人怒目而视。“这是什么意思？”  
“呶，瞧瞧，说简单点，你落到我们手心里了。”兰德尔答道，他依旧微微发笑，“你跟我，我们间有事要清算一下。”  
“你指的是？”夏尔追问道。男爵似乎拥有更大的话语主导权，飞扬跋扈的做派与同伴不动声色的扑克脸形成了鲜明对比，所以他提出的问题是针对红发男人的。  
出人意料，回答他的是文森特。“我们当中有些人...对现今君主治国的政体有所不满，决意要作出改变...”  
“你们要谋反？”夏尔难以置信得叫出了声，忘记了勒进肉里的锁链，“你们是疯了吗？难道你们觉得这样做真的有用？”  
“哟呵，反应挺快的嘛。”兰德尔打个唿哨，往墙上一靠。  
文森特眄他一眼，“安静，兰德尔。”  
“还有，你们打算怎么发起叛乱呢？”凡多姆海恩伯爵接着质问，他仍是云里雾里，“这就是为什么你们要绑架我？索要赎金？”【不可能，冯.巴雷特家族分明富有得惊人...】“把我除掉以免碍事？就因为我是女王的看门狗？”【尽管我的确会处理黑社会争端，但也跟这种事搭不上关系啊！】  
“一条幼犬的吠声是吓不着我们的。”文森特耸耸肩，“诚然，如果没有你，我们的行动要轻松得多。不过，我恐怕你持有的误会还不少。”  
【我听够了。】“我受够你们的蠢话了！”夏尔的怒火爆发了。由于眼罩被取下了，到目前为止，他一直紧闭着右眼，隐藏其中的契约印。此刻，那只眼睛睁开了，露出眼中的五芒星，在半昏半明的房中辉映着夺目的光芒。兰德尔动了一下，原本交叉着的双臂半抬在空中；文森特略微后退一步。“塞巴斯蒂安！我在这里！把这些傻子清除掉！”  
他静待着执事遵循一贯作风，忠实响应召唤，扫荡掉这两个胆敢绑架他并玷污凡多姆海恩荣誉的家伙。【你们就要被将军了。】  
但是塞巴斯蒂安没有来。  
夏尔颦起眉头。【他可从不曾违逆召唤的呀。】“塞巴斯蒂安！”一阵突如其来的疼痛袭上眼来，稍纵即逝。【这是怎么了？】  
瞪大了的蓝宝石般的眼睛，与心满意足的晶绿色眸子和天蓝眼珠目光相交。“啊呀，看来奥尔根廷很清楚自己在干什么差事。”兰德尔作评道，嘟囔声低得仿佛在自言自语。文森特颔首示意，把注意力转回夏尔身上。  
“那么，凡多姆海恩卿，敢问你刚才说什么？”  
“我---我---”夏尔嗫嚅起来，暗地里诅咒着。【塞巴斯蒂安！快来呀！就现在！】“你们干了什么？”又有一阵疼痛一闪而过。  
“正如我所说，”文森特微微前倾，接上未说完的话，“你似乎存有几个误会，其中最大的一个，就是你确信，我们绑架你时是冲着你来的。”  
“你们---什么？”夏尔问道，试图搞清楚状况。【他们不是冲着我来的？】“那为什么--？”【还有，为什么他们看见契约印毫不吃惊？】“那到底是冲着谁--？”  
“你有个优秀得异乎寻常的执事，夏尔.凡多姆海恩。相当异乎寻常啊。”文森特观察着幼小男孩的脸。在那脸上，大惊失色、恍然大悟和不知所措的神色交相登场。  
“塞巴斯蒂安！”夏尔惊叫起来，“你们是冲着他来的？为什么？他不过是个普通的执事而已。”【就让他们这么想吧。】  
兰德尔哈哈大笑，“夏尔，从你回伦敦了结剖胸手杰克案起，我们就一直在追踪你。塞巴斯蒂安才不是一个普通的执事。他甚至不是一个普通的人类。”  
“什么？”【得假装听不懂他们的话。这下终于真相大白了，为什么契约印没有吓着他们。也许如果我能装作...】  
“他是一只恶魔，夏尔。他的情况我们了解得一清二楚，我们也知道你眼睛里藏着契约印。”文森特捏紧夏尔的面颊，“别再抵赖了。”  
“到底是怎么---什么---为什么会---？”夏尔彻底乱了阵脚。  
“这样解释吧，”文森特直截了当地说， “他的效忠和...异能，对达成我们的目的十分有用。”  
天蓝色的双眸射出道道轻蔑的目光，把年长些的男人刺得千疮百孔，“你们办不到的。塞巴斯蒂安服从于我，我持有契约，而我永远不会让他听你们的。”【恶魔到底去哪儿了？】“他不会参与你们的勾当。”他的语调斩钉截铁。  
兰德尔踱到文森特身边，“啊，但是我会跟他做一笔难以抗拒的交易。”他恶毒地咧嘴一笑，露出一口白牙，“我十分好奇...假如你没了那只眼睛，契约是否还会维持下去呢？”文森特走近惊慌失措地躲闪着的夏尔，“我刚刚说过了吧，你跟我有些事要清算。别怕，文尼可是个好医生呢。”  
当文森特一把攥住他的脸死死把牢，指甲状的爪形器械深深刺进肉里时，夏尔终于明白了兰德尔话中的意思。一声惨绝人寰的尖叫撕裂了他的喉咙，随着剧痛变得难以忍受，哀嚎声越来越高亢刺耳。  
夏尔彻底不再作声后，那惨叫似乎还在石壁间久久回响。

 

 

片刻之后，牢房门开了，奥尔根廷抬头望去，那个被自己称作主人的男子跨门而入；主人的红发青年朋友精神抖擞地跟在他身后。他起立并拢脚跟，懒洋洋地欠一欠身，“主人。”瞥一眼被以和人类男孩相似方式铐起的昏迷不醒的黑衣人，他又飞速瞟向红发男人，“红脑袋的手术还顺利吗？”  
晶绿色的双目愤怒得闪起了光，“不许叫我红脑袋，你这个执事。”兰德尔咆哮起来，轻晃一下身子，从文森特身边退开一步，站得笔直，手摩挲着面颊。  
“如你所愿吧。”奥尔根廷答道，唇角微微荡漾着嘲讽的笑意，“从您神采奕奕的脸色来看，我猜一切都按照您的计划顺利进行，主人？”他笑得更露骨了，“我在这里都能闻到血腥味。”  
“像你这样的死变态，也难怪啊。”兰德尔不假思索地反唇相讥，见文森特抬手要求噤声，话音戛然而止。  
“你们两个，都住嘴吧。兰德尔，你是贵族，注意一下身份！你已经不再是个平民小子了。还有你，奥尔根廷！不许跟男爵顶嘴，这是命令！”  
有一阵子，兰德尔和奥尔根廷不约而同地阴沉着脸，直到奥尔根廷驾轻就熟地鞠上一躬，“遵命，主人。”  
红发人穿过牢房去查看失去知觉的恶魔，文森特则继续盘问，“出过什么乱子吗？”  
“没有。他挣动了几下，可能是害怕了，但我还制得住他。”奥尔根廷与“主人”交换一个眼神，“虽然我的力量因恶魔先前的攻击而削弱了，后来又花了这么大气力。”  
“但愿你没再伤害他吧？”金发人问道，朝塞巴斯蒂安扬扬下巴。  
“这倒没有，尽管原本我是很乐意来上一下的...我迫切需要储存能量。既然我出不去，您只怕得自己设法招待我了，医生大人。”一丝未说出口的探询---或者说是要求---滚动过那淡蓝的眼珠，对此文森特默许地点点头。  
兰德尔无视了身后的谈话，发出一声惊叹，“太神奇了！他身上大部分烧伤已经愈合了！”  
文森特揉揉后颈，走上前站在兰德尔身边，“奥尔根廷的确说过恶魔的痊愈速度比常人快上不少。”  
“他们就像鼠疫一样难以杀灭。”奥尔根廷干巴巴地补充道，“纵然，这使宰割他们的过程变得更加---趣味盎然。”看着一头红发的男人缩得离自己更远了，他咧嘴冷笑起来，“恶魔的血甜得很哪，红脑袋。你尝过吗？”  
“对这样的玩意我可没兴趣。”兰德尔回答时冷若冰霜。  
“准备好了吗？”文森特打断了同伴的话茬，“如果你感觉不行，就快点说。移植器官现在应该已经适应你的身体了。但是假如还有任何不适...”  
兰德尔挺起胸膛。翡翠绿的眸子迎上两对蓝睛。“我准备好了。”  
“奥尔根廷，以备万一，你作好防御。现在把他弄醒。”文森特一声令下。黑发男子鞠躬致意，天蓝色的瞳目聚焦在恶魔身上。

 

 

疼。  
塞巴斯蒂安的双眼霍地张开了。【这是哪儿？】他的脸上掠过一片阴影。【少爷又在哪儿？我应该能经由契约感应到他的位置才对。】然而，恶魔此刻感知到的只是一片混沌的虚无。  
他环顾四周，发现了把自己铐在墙上的粗大锁链。【真是无聊。】教堂中露过面的两名贵族站在他面前；目光触及抄着手立于金发人身后的奥尔根廷时，怒火瞬间暴燃起来。他那故作优越的姿态，撩得恶魔鲜见地呲出了利齿。【他到底是什么人？我知道他既不是恶魔也不是人类。】现在奥尔根廷不再需要伪装避嫌了，显而易见，那异国人周身萦绕的暗黑气息就是自身的本性流露。  
“欢迎你，塞巴斯蒂安。”金发男子开口了，而红发人仅仅在原地轻晃一下身子，纤长的刘海遮住了半边脸，“兴许你还记得，我是文森特.冯.巴雷特侯爵，这位是我的同伴兰德尔.D.阿什弗德男爵。你已经与我的执事奥尔根廷见过面了。”自己的名字被提及时，执事嘲弄般地弯弯身子。  
“你们把少爷怎么样了？”塞巴斯蒂安边诘问边试探着锁链的强度。令他大为惊讶的是，自己居然扯不断它们，仿佛蕴藏的恶魔之力已然干涸，从身上流逝殆尽了。红眸眯紧了。【如果奥尔根廷知道我的本尊，保险起见，最好假定阿什弗德和冯.巴雷特两人也知晓此事。】“如果你们胆敢伤害他，你们会后悔的。”  
“凡多姆海恩家的小鬼并无大碍。” 冯.巴雷特冷冰冰地答道，“我们不需要他的效劳。”  
“你们...需要我的效劳？”塞巴斯蒂安挑起一侧眉询问，“恐怕身为凡多姆海恩家的执事，你们必须先征得我主人的同意。我只听命于他。”  
“是吗？”奥尔根廷反问道，吸引了房间内众人的注意，“即使在没能执行契约令之后?”  
略一思索奥尔根廷的话，一丝忧惧的寒意蜿蜒上塞巴斯蒂安的后背。这次他不仅没保护好少爷，更是经历了多年与人类缔结各式契约来的头一回失职。【这就是为什么我无法再感知少爷的存在么？】“你们对少爷做了什么？”他冷冷反诘。【不。契约依然存在。我还能感受到它的约束力。】  
“恶魔会服从契约持有者，对吗？” 阿什弗德终于启唇发话了，“为什么不毁约加入我们呢？”  
“我无意为此。”塞巴斯蒂安语气生硬地拒绝，“我决不会背叛契约。”  
阿什弗德谄笑道，“我就知道你会这么说...”他跨前一步，向后撩起刘海，露出右眼，“那么，这个会让你改变看法吗？”  
目光触及阿什弗德右眼中烁然生辉的五芒星的瞬间，血红的瞳孔放大了。那只眼睛不再是绿色的了，而是浅浅的熏紫。每只恶魔都拥有各自独一无二的契约印，即便思绪被震悚完全夺占，塞巴斯蒂安也不需要手背传来的阵阵剧痛提醒自己，那正是他的印记。  
这不可能！“怎么会---”他倒吸一口凉气。  
阿什弗德咧开嘴笑了，“这么说吧，你的小朋友仁慈地把他那部分契约转给了我们。”  
塞巴斯蒂安的眼睛瞪得更大了。【他们挖走了少爷的眼睛，取代了阿什弗德自己的那只---这真的可行吗？】这种事情恶魔还前所未闻。“这是没用的。我---”  
“作为恶魔，你有义务效忠于契约的拥有者。”奥尔根廷走近他提示道。他的体味，那股血腥气息，比在教堂中时更为浓烈了。“那个人类小鬼不再持有契约印了，所以，如果还有意履行契约，遵循你至高无上的原则，你就会听命于阿什弗德男爵。”  
恶魔左右为难。一方面，他的契约是和少爷签订的，不是和这名贵族；但是另一方面，少爷确实已不再持有他们契约的凭证了。如若他服从了阿什弗德，这算是背叛吗？这样做会彻底撕毁契约吗？或者说，假如他拒绝服侍现下持有凭证的新主人，它才会真的破裂？打破契约，就意味着把他一贯的信条和声誉毁得万劫不复。“你怎么就知道契约的力量能和眼睛一起成功移植呢？”  
“你想得到一个能证明现在我是你主人的证据，没错吧？”兰德尔问道，挥手制止文森特的低声警告，“很好。我这就证明给你看。”五芒星阴宥地闪耀着光芒。“这是命令。我帮你解开锁链后，什么也不准做。不许惹事，不许动手，不许逃跑。呆在那里别动。”  
塞巴斯蒂安愕然一缩。他手背上的契约印灼烧起来，表明该命令千真万确来自于契约的合法拥有人。他的目光一路追随着阿什弗德，注视着红发男子放下刘海，再度藏起眼睛，拿出一把钥匙，走上前来。  
伴随一阵金属撞击的叮当声，锁链落地。塞巴斯蒂安站在原地搓揉着手腕，却没有轻举妄动的意思。奥尔根廷露齿笑了起来，笑容残酷冷冽，“我告诉过你了吧？恶魔为了维护声誉可以无所不为，对待任何人都没有忠诚可言。”  
塞巴斯蒂安无视了他，转而向阿什弗德深鞠一躬，“My lord.”  
一丝满意的笑容从阿什弗德脸上掠过。

 

 

当牢房大门再度打开，塞巴斯蒂安熟悉的身影步入房内时，夏尔以为自己又做梦了。【我在这儿待了多久？】夏尔的记忆被刺痛和惊悚搅得一片混乱，他努力思索着。【我的眼睛...我的眼睛被挖走了...疼...好疼啊...】“塞巴斯蒂安！”他如见救星般叫出声来。他的腔调有些呜咽，是疼痛作祟还是药效未过，恶魔无从得知。“你到哪儿去了？你来晚了！”  
夏尔习惯性地等待着塞巴斯蒂安总是脱口而出的回答“请原谅，少爷”，但恶魔一直缄默不言，只是埋头检查着幼小男孩的伤势。夏尔看上去如此纤细清瘦，如此柔弱易折，脸上写满痛苦，紧闭着的眼睑松松垮垮地耷拉在空无一物的眼眶上。塞巴斯蒂安不自觉地伸手轻触那失去了的眼睛的位置，仿佛想确认它真的已经不在了。感到他的触碰，夏尔微微一缩，混杂着鲜血的泪水夺眶而出，在脸腮上划出道道滑痕。那一刹那，男孩正和恶魔初次与他相逢时一样蓬头垢面，遍体鳞伤，迷惘无助。  
“塞巴斯蒂安，快点，我们离开这里。你得处理掉那两个贵族中的败类。如果你还没准备好...”见塞巴斯蒂安撤回了手，一动不动地凝视着他，夏尔的声音低了下去，“...塞巴斯蒂安？”  
兰德尔出现在门口，“好了，塞巴斯蒂安，离开那个小鬼吧。”令夏尔惊愕万分又困惑不解的是，执事居然真的转过了身。  
“等等...塞巴斯蒂安...”夏尔的声音颤抖着，震惊之情压迫着胸口，他近乎喘不过气来。另一阵剧痛带来的眩晕袭来。这一次，男孩仍在与之苦苦抗争的肉体的疼痛中，更糅合上了心灵挫伤的战栗，“你为什么...我们的契约...”  
“早在失去眼睛时，你就丧失了向他自称主人的权利。”兰德尔提醒他，掀开刘海，短暂地露出曾经属于夏尔的那只眼睛，“塞巴斯蒂安，已经不再是你的了。”  
“塞巴斯蒂安！”夏尔的呼声中充斥着绝望。他的前任执事停驻脚步，匆匆回过头扫视他一眼，脸上再次浮现出惺惺作态的笑意。夏尔无比憎恶那微笑，憎恶笑容背后的虚情假意，尽管这微笑曾不知蛊惑了多少人。【他是开玩笑的，对吗？这一定是个计谋，想让兰德尔就此放松警惕，不是吗？他不会是...认真的...对不对？】然而，回应他的呼唤时，塞巴斯蒂安所出句句非若戏言。  
“我不打算再侍奉你这样令人生厌的小鬼了，所以请不要再自诩为我的主人。”  
“那么，这都是真的了？”夏尔满怀苦涩地反驳着，“我是对的，我不该信任你。恶魔确实没有分毫忠诚，不是吗？我只是对自己感到失望，亏我还以为你真会珍视你宝贵的契约。”【都是我的错。】  
【你从来就没有信任过我。】塞巴斯蒂安把即将脱口而出的话咽回去，一把捏住夏尔的下颚强行扳起，他们的目光交汇了。“那么，只能怪你自己太愚蠢了，”他咝声道，“我仅听命于契约的持有人，不管那人是谁。”  
“该死的，他们挖走了我的眼睛！那时候你又到哪里去了？！”夏尔斥吼起来，汹涌的愤怒把其他情绪冲得七零八落，“你违背了我叫你来的命令，你压根就没有尽职！”  
兴许是幻觉吧，夏尔觉着恶魔惶然一缩，扣在他下巴上的指尖掐得更紧了。然而作出回答时，塞巴斯蒂安的口吻冷酷无情一如之前。“这与我们现在讨论的内容无关，少爷。”这个称谓曾几何时满怀恭敬，如今却变味了，讽刺之情溢于言表。  
“那他们策划叛乱你也不在乎？”  
【叛乱？】塞巴斯蒂安琢磨着。【这就可以解释许多事了。】他冷笑一声，甩开夏尔，微微耸肩，“既然最后总能得到一颗灵魂作为效忠的回报，我何必操心主人的目的是什么呢。之前我就已经告诉过你了。”见恶魔扭过身去，夏尔气得怒吼一声。  
眼睁睁地看着那个修长的黑色身影渐行渐远，夏尔心中有什么东西悄然破碎了。在过去的两年中，塞巴斯蒂安一直是他生命中一个稳定不动的坐标，是夏尔的凭依所在，使他虽身置这充斥着生离死别，狡辩谎言和奸邪诡计的世上，却不至于迷失方向。他真的是自己生命中唯一不变的东西了，再也没有什么能始终如一了。夏尔曾几度憎恨恶魔，憎恨无形无踪却比钢铁更坚不可摧地把他们紧紧牵系一体的羁绊，憎恨那至死不移的凝睇和冷静淡然的誓言，憎恨他的完美无瑕，憎恨那个既定事实，不论他所为何事，塞巴斯蒂安永远不会离开他的身侧。恶魔会陪伴在他左右守护着他，直到将军之声响起。  
就是这样的深信不疑，逐渐成为了夏尔在无边孤寂中依赖的一点小小的慰藉。  
如今，他一度以为将恒久流转的已然溃散离析。他被抛弃了，命运浮沉之时再也没有人会伸手搭救他了。他目睹过所有梦境，那些有关背叛的噩梦，但夏尔从来没有想过恶魔真的会离他而去，绝不会像现在这样。  
【逝去之物将永不复还。】  
回想起恶魔最初对他说的话时，绝望将夏尔没顶。“你答应过永远不会离开我！”他朝恶魔远去的背影声嘶力竭地吼叫着，“你答应过要做那个决不背叛我的人，永远陪在我身边！塞巴斯蒂安！”疼痛翻腾得比梦中更为猛烈了，几乎要把他撕扯得四分五裂。【我什么也没有了。】“回来呀！”  
恶魔向他投以飞速一瞥，酒红色的双眸深不可测，便跟随着兰德尔走出门消失了。门在他身后关上了。一声抽噎破喉而出，热泪溪流般顺着夏尔的脸颊滚滚淌落。  
门外，塞巴斯蒂安迟疑片刻，侧耳细听那个一度傲气凛然的男孩崩溃的啜泣声。兰德尔疑虑重重地向他挑起眉。恶魔摇摇头，“这不算什么。”  
被遗弃在伸手不见五指的黑暗里，一个形单影疏的男孩难以抑制地恸哭起来。从此在这磐石铸就的牢笼中，他真的是孤身一人了。

 


	3. 那位执事，推理

 

自那不堪回首的会面后，两星期过去了。  
夏尔从那一夜起就再也没有吐过一个字，仿佛被吸入了无知无觉的幽邃中。每当黑发执事带着贫瘠的饭菜到来时，他目光呆滞的眼睛有没有微微眯紧，塞巴斯蒂安也没有留意。出于某些荒谬的理由，他发觉自己很难迎上夏尔的凝视。几乎就像他在...害怕一般，害怕望向那只残存的蓝眸，睹见里面什么东西支离破碎的样子。所以他也一言不发，只是默默拿走地上那只托盘，换上新一盘食物。有好些日子，食物摆在那儿没动一口，连一片面包屑也没有离开原来的位置，男孩蜷缩在墙边，失神地呆望着面前的虚空。  
照看夏尔被指派为他的职责之一。这是残忍的捉弄，极度的信任（虽说他对此表示怀疑），抑或仅是因为不能委任奥尔根廷，他不知道。由于种种缘故，他们不希望男孩死去，尽管只有阿什弗德会在此事上较真---奥尔根廷已被警告过不许伤害夏尔，而冯.巴雷特看起来对男孩的死活并不怎么在意。  
第一天塞巴斯蒂安就已获知，他们现下位于冯.巴雷特的市内住宅，尽管称其为“市内住宅”就好比称一头老虎为小猫咪。他的新主人虽作为客人在此留宿，却把奥尔根廷看得高自己一等。然而，异邦人似乎对执事的大部分任务毫无兴趣，时常把摊子全甩给塞巴斯蒂安伺候。有几个老仆人也住在宅内；令塞巴斯蒂安长舒一口气的是，虽然不声不响，他们办起事倒是相当麻利。恶魔再也不必每隔五分钟就被烦劳处理又一桩事故了；再也不必对付苍蝇般盘旋在前主人周围添乱子的烦人家伙了。仅仅想到这一点，假如他是那种容易忘形的人，一定会开心得跳起来。【但是，】他暗自想道，【幸亏我不是。】  
虽说他白天的事务没有因为主人的调换而大变，夜间的任务却迥乎不同了。整座城市沉沉入睡后，塞巴斯蒂安就被派遣出去执行任务，总体来说，就是去监视阻挠阿什弗德和冯.巴雷特夺权的人。  
尽管白天无所作为，奥尔根廷倒是经常加入他的夜间行动，没完没了地骚扰着恶魔。塞巴斯蒂安已经数不清了，有多少次他感到那双冰蓝眼睛将目光啄在自己背上，而自己回过红眸与之对视时，奥尔根廷却只是讥诮地略弯一弯毫无血色的嘴唇作为解释。手套覆盖下的十指一搐，直欲卡住那苍白的脖颈，掐得最末一缕气都从喉咙里飘出来，噼啪折断颈骨，然后---【不。身为阿什弗德家的执事，我不能杀掉主人盟友的执事，他总得这样提醒自己。不管我有多想付诸行动。】就连他们最近一次夜间邂逅，也没能让塞巴斯蒂安动摇决心。

 

 

房间笼罩于一片黑暗当中，阴影怠惰地横斜在地板上，摊落在床上，蜿蜒到角落里柜子的半腰上。然而，并不是所有暗色斑点都是光影的产物。鲜血溅满了整个屋子，血点飞得墙上到处都是，有如一名神经错乱的艺术家笔下骇人的死亡画作；红色液体顺墙流下汇成湖泊，缓慢渗入地毯。昏暗中，能隐约看清的只有立于房间中央的两个身影。两点闪烁着的红光似乎还折射着这场杀戮的惨状，紧盯着另一个微微颤栗的形体。几乎没有一丝声响打破这突然降临的死寂，而正是这死寂不厌其烦地提醒着，房间里发生的一切造成了多么可怕的后果。  
塞巴斯蒂安审视一番他提着的血肉模糊的残躯，这躯体曾是一个活生生的人。这个男人的呜咽真是乏味可陈；他的嘶声惨叫到最后也没能补偿恶魔从一开始就萌生的厌烦情绪。伯爵或是野犬，死期将至时的表现都差不多。男人的灵魂很苦，塞巴斯蒂安尝到这涩味十足的口感，不禁嫌恶地撇下了嘴角。话虽如此，再怎么杂碎的食物，对于一个饥肠辘辘的人而言，也算得上是一顿盛宴---而塞巴斯蒂安已经许久，许久没有进食过了。  
他丢下残骸---这躯骸已经不能叫做尸体了；发现它的人估摸得做上几个月的噩梦---任凭它跌落到脚边的血泊中，小心不让衣上溅到一滴血。他已经认识到了，血渍是尤其难洗干净的，更不必提及这先一层的麻烦---自己得跟女仆们解释清血是哪儿来的。  
一阵风飕飕从打开的窗户涌进屋内---塞巴斯蒂安正是由那扇窗潜进那个傻瓜的卧室的。人类有时的确愚蠢得可以。就凭这样的保安措施，简直就是在引狼入室。塞巴斯蒂安摇摇头，从尸体前转过身去。  
“啊呀，多出色的创作啊。”一个略带口音的人声不急不缓地传来。塞巴斯蒂安半侧过身，红色双目笔直平视着奥尔根廷栖于窗台上的身影。“我必须称赞一下你的艺术才能。我在几街区外都能闻到这儿的味道。”  
塞巴斯蒂安别过身去背对着另一位执事，尽管直觉正呼啸着警告自己，不要这么做。他选择置之不理，转而咬下血迹斑斑的手套。【我就该关上那窗户的。】他烦躁不安地想着。  
至于奥尔根廷，从表面上看，要么是没察觉到这冲他而来的冷漠，要么就是毫不在意。他从窗台上轻盈跃下，小心翼翼地踩过地毯，黑色风衣窸窣作响。他走上前来时，塞巴斯蒂安退远了些，然而奥尔根廷的全部注意力都聚集在那还未完全渗透的凝血上。  
“那是什么人？”  
“一个惹我主人不悦的家伙，你了解这么多就够了。”塞巴斯蒂安感到什么东西正顺着脖颈徐徐流下。他伸手一擦，指尖沾上了那个死去男人的鲜血。他把血舔干净，这腥气令他忆起了男人灵魂苦涩的滋味。  
“啊，不错，你那宝贝的契约令。”奥尔根廷耸耸肩膀，“我忘了。”他的双唇扯出一个露齿的狞笑，苍色的月光滤过上下鼓动的窗帘，辉映着锋利得超乎寻常的犬齿，白光森森。恶魔的潜意识深处有什么东西忽地翻腾起来，某段记忆电光火石般掠过，他甚至没来得及捕住只言片语。这多少让人有些挫败。整整两个礼拜，他一直拷问着回忆，试图破解这个异邦执事的身份之谜---塞巴斯蒂安心中总念念不忘，自己该是知道这人的，只是想不起来罢了。活这么大年纪唯一的缺点就是---有太多往事要回溯了！  
奥尔根廷又开口了；塞巴斯蒂安极不情愿地把注意力移回他身上。“---噢，但是我们可是同谋，不是吗？我们得协同工作，就像好搭档一样。”他啪地把一只手拍到塞巴斯蒂安肩上。  
一道猩红从塞巴斯蒂安眼中一闪而过，腾腾怒火汹涌在心头。他一把将奥尔根廷的手扫下去，或许比预想中的更粗暴几分，移开几步，正对面无血色的男人。“如果你真这么觉得，也许就该分担一下你那份杂务，好搭档。”语罢，他掉过头去，蹲下身确认死人的脸还能辨认清楚。不然，他的...工作，就要被糟蹋了。  
“为什么，既然你一个人能把活儿干得这么漂亮？”奥尔根廷懒洋洋地答着，走开去检查房间其他地方，好奇地端详着镜子里的倒影。“恶魔这么吃苦耐劳，我又何必多管闲事？”  
一声尖锐的噼啪霍然响起，惊得奥尔根廷朝后微微一跳。塞巴斯蒂安在心底里低吼一声：极度懊恼中，他不小心把男人的脖子彻底扭断了，只能任它弯折成一个诡异的角度。奥尔根廷悠悠地踱开了，“要知道，折断他的脖子也不能让他死得更透了。我以前就听说你们恶魔总干些白费力气的事，不过嘛---”迎上同僚执事暗红瞳孔射出的鄙夷目光，一丝愉悦悄然潜进他的笑容，在眼中隐隐闪烁。恶魔猛地直起身来。  
“该走了。警卫不会永远睡大觉的，如果被目击在现场就不好了。”他边说边披上一尘不染的黑色燕尾服，擦过奥尔根廷走向窗户。【虽说让你被抓个正着当场惨死更合我心意。】  
“我要留在这儿。”  
恶魔顿住脚步，不解地向奥尔根廷颦起额。奥尔根廷扬扬一侧眉权当答复。“由我来清场，”他朝房间一挥手，继而解释道，“我猜，就算是红脑袋也不想让你把这个家伙拆碎了撒一屋吧。如果这事能看上去更有点像...人类所为，兴许会更好。”他耸耸肩，“不过是我的一点忠告。”  
“假如我感到哪怕有一点点需要阁下的‘忠告’，”塞巴斯蒂安冷若冰霜地回敬一声，一面拽上一副新手套，“我一定向阁下请教。”  
“那好吧。”奥尔根廷转过身。塞巴斯蒂安正待离开时，他突然漫不经心地加上一句，“如果你真饿成那样，恶魔，吃了巴雷特地牢里关的那个人不就好了吗？”  
一丝波澜掠过赤红的瞳目，快到来不及解读。塞巴斯蒂安不愿意想到夏尔。“正如我刚才所说，如果我想要你的建议，自会上门讨教。我怎么做，不消阁下挂心。”轻轻跳上窗台，恶魔的身影仅在月光下晃出一个剪影，旋即跃入了沉沉夜色中。  
【为什么这笨蛋总追着我不放？】塞巴斯蒂安沉思着从一个屋顶飞身至另一个。在阿什弗德起床前他还有一小时的回程时间。除此之外，还有什么事可做呢？

 

 

“啊呀！”一声抱怨切断了恶魔的回想，“看看你在干什么！想勒死我吗？”塞巴斯蒂安眨眨眼，一时仍没回过神来。兰德尔把脖子上的领结扯松了些。  
“请原谅，主人。”他轻声道，娴熟地打松领结，红发贵族恼怒地嗤出一口气。等塞巴斯蒂安打完领结，兰德尔往床上坐下，开始浏览他递上的卷宗，那是他夜间监听结果的报告。  
“看来被监视者都还没打听到我们计划的消息嘛。这很好。”贵族自言自语着，哗哗翻着页，塞巴斯蒂安则着手把靴子套到主人脚上，开始打鞋带。“另外那边怎么样了？”  
恶魔匆匆抬起头，恰好迎上那碧澄澄眼瞳的逼视。兰德尔燃烧般的红色刘海挡住了契约印所在的那只眼，但印记警告似地闪耀时，塞巴斯蒂安依旧能感到，从红发下射出的目光正直射进他的肺腑。兰德尔德举止投足也许还带有贵族的慵懒，然而塞巴斯蒂安看得出来，在那面具下隐藏着极端危险的一面。他通读人心的经验已经够多的了，少爷正好就是这一类型的人。  
塞巴斯蒂安的思绪愕然止住了。【难道我刚才仍把那个小鬼...看作我的主人吗...？要改掉这习惯就有这么难么？】以前他可从没有过这种烦心事。不过话说回来，他也从未在契约中途换过主人，也从未听说过这种情况。他暗自皱起眉。【夏尔已经不再是我的主人了。我不需要再记挂他的事。】  
须臾间恶魔反应过来：兰德尔正耐着性子等待着回答。塞巴斯蒂安挤出一丝最微弱的假笑，以掩饰突然袭来的局促，回答道，“已经按照您的吩咐处理了，主人。”  
与其说他是看到的，不如说是听到的：兰德尔笑了。执事把注意力移回到另一只靴子上。“不错。他没时间叫人吧？”  
“没有，主人。”  
“更妙了。”一阵纸页翻动的瑟瑟声，“顺便问一句，塞巴斯蒂安，那个小鬼怎么样了？”  
塞巴斯蒂安一怔。夏尔凄戚的面容再度浮现在脑海中，他不得不闭上眼赶走这幻象。为什么这个孩子总让他念念不忘？恶魔不会悔恨，这种情感只属于其他生灵。或许真正烦扰着他的，只是失去了一颗坚忍的灵魂---他本可以在那意志上大快朵颐，品尝着罪行累累的心上萦绕的痛苦与煎熬。不过，现在与契约相连的灵魂也毫不逊色---他的现任主人与少爷---与夏尔的共同之处，似乎远远不止他们人性中伪装起的那一面。  
如此纷杂的思绪涌上心头，塞巴斯蒂安不知如何回话，也揣度不出兰德尔究竟想听到怎样的回答。他选择简单地陈述事实。“他还活着，主人。”  
修长的十指盘上执事的下颔，强迫他再度与兰德尔对视。那翡翠色眸子深不见底，闪烁着一丝冷冽的猎奇之意。塞巴斯蒂安抵抗住铺天盖地而来的记忆---另一只手的纤指，另一张更稚嫩的脸上飘摇着的残酷笑容---装作若无其事。兰德尔像只好奇的鸟一样把头偏向一边，观察着恶魔的表情；出于什么目的，塞巴斯蒂安猜不出来。贵族继续盘问时，那笑容还残留在脸上，“不过，我相信你是有好好照顾他的吧？”  
塞巴斯蒂安鞠上一躬，一只手置于心脏上方。这个举动其实并无大用，对于恶魔来说简直是毫无意义。【地狱的栖居者可是没心没肺的一族。】“自然了，主人。”  
兰德尔多打量恶魔片刻，唐突地垂下手, “把我的大衣拿来。”执事起身后，红发人站起来跺跺脚，把靴子穿好。他伸出手臂，无声地向塞巴斯蒂安发出命令。“今天的日程？”  
“十点安排有钢琴课程；在此之后，您需要复查阿什弗德家贸易行的现存货量并审核账目。达林顿子爵下午将与您和侯爵大人会面。”恶魔流利地罗列一遍。他朝窗外瞥了一眼，“今天天气很好，您有意在室外用下午茶吗？”  
“不了，既然达林顿要来，我们就在机要室用茶。奥尔根廷会服侍我们，你不必到场。”  
塞巴斯蒂安稳稳躬身，没有让一丝恼意流露出端倪。【我就猜到会这样。】机要室，他已被意味深长地禁止踏进一步。由于主人明确下过令，他完全找不到潜入的机会。奥尔根廷就不会受到这样的限制；尽管不清楚他有没有列席会议的权利，塞巴斯蒂安已经看到他出入那扇门好几次了。事实上，那是恶魔唯一忘记要生气的时候，红色眸子失落地扑闪着。【我知道那个房间一定是他们商议叛乱计划的地方。】说起他们计划的具体步骤，塞巴斯蒂安仍是全无头绪---他讨厌这种感觉，被隐瞒着，不知下一步要干什么。他所扮演的角色，似乎到监视那些主人忌讳闻知叛乱的家伙，或是封住他们的嘴，便就此为止了...就像前一天夜里那顿晚餐一样。  
“遵命，主人。”躲在门外偷听是没用的，他总有种预感，奥尔根廷就站在正对门的另一边，以预防这种情况发生。想到这儿他嘲讽地笑了。【他说我是少爷的看门狗，我倒是觉得他自己也没比狗好到哪里去。】他微微翘起唇，锋利的犬齿露了出来。【再说了，我讨厌狗，讨厌得不行。】  
“不过嘛...”兰德尔朝窗外瞟去，“没准午饭后我会到花园里溜达一下。可文尼那时候总是很忙的，而我也绝对不能忍受那个变态跟在我身边。”  
“主人？”塞巴斯蒂安摸不着头脑。【他指的是冯·巴雷特？】  
兰德尔依旧凝视着窗外，沉浸在胡思乱想中。“我祈祷他能表现得更像个执事些，不然人家都会起疑心的。话说回来，他倒是从来没费神去当个好执事。”他的声音轻若耳语。  
【哦。】现在塞巴斯蒂安弄明白这个红脑袋都在说些什么了。【夏尔有像他这样含糊其辞过吗？】他忖度着，帮兰德尔穿完大衣，退开一步。【也许趁这个机会...】“若是主人不介意，我很想知道，奥尔根廷究竟是什么人？”  
红脑袋登时从思绪中抽回身来，别过头盯着恶魔，绿眼睛讶异得微微睁大。【他是认真的？】这惊诧仅仅持续了一秒，兰德尔便眉开眼笑起来。“你是说，你不知道？”见执事默认了，他耸耸肩，“听了奥尔根廷告诉我的情况，我还以为身为恶魔的你该比任何人都清楚哩。”他犹豫片刻，“尽管文尼头一次告诉我时我也不信。”  
塞巴斯蒂安拧起眉，鲜红的瞳目中满是困惑。【我该比任何人都清楚？】奥尔根廷可能是恶魔吗？不，这不可能---否则他早就从那男人的气息中辨别出来了。还有，为什么奥尔根廷对恶魔了如指掌？一种了解恶魔的生物，一种恶魔都应知晓大名的生物。冥冥中，记忆又翻腾起来，呼啸着要求被唤醒，却随着开门声再次哑然。他抬起头，刚好瞥见兰德尔的身影消失在门外。  
“如果你猜不出来，我可不打算告诉你。”

 

 

冯·巴雷特用早餐时，红色的眼睛始终琢磨着那个侍于他身侧的面色惨白的男人。奥尔根廷像睁着眼入眠般一动不动。不过看到他耷拉下的眼皮，恶魔不禁怀疑此人或许真是睡过去了。主人说的没错，奥尔根廷确实不像个执事---甚至可以认为，他举手投足间的倨傲与贵族有得一拼。【无论从属于哪个族群，估计他都是那一族中的上层成员...】但如果真是这样，他屈尊甘作执事又是为何？  
“---这个达林顿是你朋友？” 冯·巴雷特的低嗓门沉浊响起。  
兰德尔点点头，咬下一口薄烤饼。“没错儿。我和克莱伦斯是在军校认识的。他出身好，直接就当上了指挥官。不过与我见到的大多数人不同，他倒是称得起这差事。我也晋升为指挥官后，我们两个还像特训时一样要好，在同一个战壕打过仗。我觉得他会加入我们；最起码，他不会出卖我们---” 冯·巴雷特飞速朝塞巴斯蒂安那边使个眼色，明显在警告兰德尔别再说下去了。兰德尔讳莫言深地打住话茬，丢下塞巴斯蒂安陷在方才所闻中思来想去。主人在军中服过役？很难想象他在尸骸遍野的战场上滚爬的样子。  
早餐结束，兰德尔向塞巴斯蒂安招手示意。执事俯身听令，只见贵族从棕色大衣内侧的口袋里掏出一枚信封，上面写着塞巴斯蒂安印象中一位显赫批发商的名字。红脑袋把信封递给塞巴斯蒂安，交代道，“我要你亲自去送这封信，而且必须确保是本人查收，明白？还有，不许偷看。”一只手扫开眼前的刘海，紫色的眼瞳暂时显露出来。这是否在刻意恐吓他，执事说不上来，不过还是照常弯身一礼。  
“我岂敢斗胆为此，主人。”  
他非常好奇，兰德尔似乎有些神经紧张---这人展示契约印的次数比夏尔过去任何时候都多。【不过嘛，他也应该紧张。】他费了好一番工夫，才忍住即将浮上脸的饥不可耐的狞笑。  
脚步声吸引了他的注意。塞巴斯蒂安发现冯·巴雷特正站在自己面前，奥尔根廷则在门口驻足。贵族冷冰冰的蓝目审视着他。他们身高相仿，而他的主人则比两人都矮上半个头。男人不着大衣的样子十分罕见，但他们身边噼啪燃烧的炉火保持房间暖和还是没问题的。  
“文尼，如果你有什么事问他，说就是了，别干站在那儿。”兰德尔叹口气，扯过餐巾擦擦嘴。  
冯·巴雷特瞟向这位年轻些的同伴，“假如你不这么称呼我，我将感激不尽。”兰德尔怏怏地挥挥手---【好吧好吧，你说什么就是什么】---站起身来。金发男子清清嗓子，递上一只自己的信封，“既然奥尔根廷今天送不了，就由你把信送到毕得曼大道上的那栋灰宅。你不会找不到的。”  
奥尔根廷再度露面了，虽然塞巴斯蒂安开始没留意到他不见了。“红脑袋，管家通报你的钢琴老师来了。”  
就在红发人气鼓鼓地冲上前去的当口，冯·巴雷特的手压在了他肩上，“奥尔根廷，”他和颜悦色地教导道，“也许不这样称呼阿什弗德男爵会更好。我们自己人之间就不必内讧了。”奥尔根廷撅起嘴。见兰德尔气得喉咙里直咕噜，金发人倾身到他耳边低语几句。虽说冯·巴雷特的话是讲给年轻贵族听的，站在近旁的塞巴斯蒂安还是听得一清二楚。“冷静，兰德尔。如果这么点小事都能---”  
“假如是除他外的任何人，我都不生气。”兰德尔的话是从牙缝间挤出来的，“我就是看不惯他。”  
“贵族不会被这等小事激怒。不要辱没了你家族的姓氏，兰德尔。”他的手滑下兰德尔的肩膀。几经克制，年轻贵族的肩部终于松弛下来。  
“我真不明白你怎么能容忍那个变态，”他咕哝着。绿眼睛和紫眼睛朝后一翻，蓦然意识到塞巴斯蒂安还在场，顿时惊得双瞳微张。兰德尔脸上泛起淡淡红晕，赶紧挺直了腰，“无论如何，要把信送到。”他僵着背尾随冯·巴雷特灰溜溜地闪出门。塞巴斯蒂安一时没憋住笑，急忙强自镇定。  
奥尔根廷仍旧站在门口。“你怎么还在这儿？不该跟着冯·巴雷特么？”塞巴斯蒂安好不容易压回即将脱口而出的叹息，发问道。  
奥尔根廷讪笑一声，诡秘地眨眨淡蓝的眼睛，“看到红脑袋挫威风的模样，我只是偷着乐而已。”他的目光落在恶魔手中的两个信封上，“听说昨晚又发生了两起袭击案，很像你们以前调查的案子啊。”他笑得更厉害了，一只手往塞巴斯蒂安肩上一拍，“你要小心呀。我们可不希望你有个三长两短，不是吗？”  
塞巴斯蒂安暴躁地掸开了他的手。“谢谢你多此一举的关心，但我不觉得自己有什么好担忧的。”他重重拉开门。门在身后关上时，他听见奥尔根廷在门内自顾自地喊着。  
“誰知道，万一罪犯下回想尝尝恶魔血呢。”  
恶魔对此不予理睬，沿着走廊离开了，一面将信妥善藏进外套。若不是奥尔根廷提起，他差点就把自己和少爷---和夏尔接手的谋杀案忘到九霄云外去了。看在世间邪灵的份上，他必须戒掉这个口头禅，称夏尔为主人简直就是胡扯。不论作为恶魔还是执事，这个孩子都再也不是他的主人了。  
甩掉满脑芜杂的思绪，他察看一下怀表，不去瞧表正面雕刻的凡多姆海恩族徽。【哼...我现在可没工夫送这些信。得待会儿再去了。】

 

 

身置牢狱中，时间的流逝对夏尔来说似乎不复存在了。多数时候他都是昏昏沉沉的，箕踞着倚墙而坐，双臂被锁链悬吊在头顶。铁镣擦伤了的手腕和脚踝上的灼烫，空洞的眼窝传来的阵阵钝痛，抑或是一道伤口裂开时淌下的鲜血，他都已经感觉不到了。  
偶尔牢房的火把会熄灭，塞巴斯蒂安又来换上新的。夏尔很少去注意恶魔的来去；虽然他仿佛被掏空一样，什么都已无足轻重，睹见黑衣人熟悉的身影，心底里还是不禁泣不成声。惨遭遗弃，众叛亲离，绝望无助…自经历了那个月后，夏尔便再不愿咂摸这种滋味。他发誓永不接近任何人，害怕他们也会从自己身边被夺走，担心他们一旦离去便会永不复回。莫名其妙的是，他与塞巴斯蒂安之间，却产生了远比他希望的更为牢固的羁绊。为什么塞巴斯蒂安背叛一事对他犹如晴天霹雳？难道就因为他曾傻乎乎地命令恶魔留在他身边？但这并不代表他就赢得了恶魔的忠诚。  
忠诚？呵。  
这里没有人会来支援他；之前救他脱离地狱的就是塞巴斯蒂安。【不，】夏尔纠正自己。【他并不是来救我的---他不过是想把我的命运与他的束缚在一起，以便吞噬我的灵魂。】  
有时，通常都是在半睡半醒间，他以为自己又梦到被囚禁时的情形了。随即就会有一声彬彬有礼的叩门声传来吧，塞巴斯蒂安会走进门来，把他从噩梦中唤醒。可紧接着残酷的现实又重新登场，灰发男孩的悲恸一阵强过一阵，泪水从独眼的眼角里涌上来，自那空空如也的眼皮下漫出。咸咸的液体流过横七竖八的伤痕，刺痛总令他倒抽一口冷气。  
就在此时，地牢大门鬼使神差地咯吱打开了，夏尔听见沉重的脚步声在石阶上响起。那不是塞巴斯蒂安；恶魔走路时轻飘飘的，又是一个与他最爱的猫科动物共有的特点。会不会是其中一名贵族，专来奚落他的？一束桀骜不驯的小火苗腾地燃起，想到自己即将面对的不是塞巴斯蒂安，这火苗烧得更烈了；力气重回到了夏尔身上，他拖着链子挣起身。生铁勒进柔嫩的皮肤，疼得他抽搐一下，但那双眼中坚定的光辉依旧燿然闪烁。【我是凡多姆海恩的当家，这些害虫会领教到的。我绝不在他们面前屈膝！】难以言表的愤怒在心中轰鸣，他的生命又复苏了。仅剩的一只眼睛朝昏暗中张望着，试图看清来者。  
牢房的铁栅栏吱嘎作响，有人趴在一道水平的栏杆上，胳膊挂在栏杆缝间悠闲摆动着。“啧啧啧，瞧瞧，这是谁呀？”来人抛来恶毒的笑容，只见雪白的利齿一闪。  
夏尔瞪着闯入者，此时迷惑胜过了恼怒。【我见过这人。】“你是谁？”他大吃一惊，长时间不动用后，自己的嗓子居然变得如此沙哑。  
那头掺杂着一道独特斑白的黑发，那件胸口交叉着束带的黑色长风衣…冰蓝的瞳孔乐滋滋地与他对视时，苍白的脸上却装出一副伤心欲绝的神色；那面色，白得仿佛皮肤下的血色都被跳动的火光吸干了。“你不记得我了？我心都碎了。”一只指甲纤长的手按着胸口。  
夏尔凝视男人好一会儿，忽地认出了他。“是你！”他咬牙切齿地喘息道，“你和他们是一伙的！”最后几个字几乎是咆哮着出来。  
奥尔根廷长叹一口气，“我还以为已经够明显了呢。”他故意拖长调子，从口袋里掏出一串钥匙。在夏尔深恶痛绝的逼视下，钥匙在锁孔里转动一圈，响亮地咯噔一声；奥尔根廷打开牢门，把钥匙串塞回口袋。  
“请允许我重新介绍一下自己，夏尔·凡多姆海恩爵爷。我不是您误认为的那个胆小鬼牧师。敝人的名字，叫作奥尔根廷·伏尔泰…冯·巴雷特侯爵的执事。与您结交是我莫大的幸事。”他挖苦地鞠上一躬。  
“哼，反正不是我的幸事。”夏尔回敬一句。男人身上的某种特质让他想起了塞巴斯蒂安，至少，他们都绝不是个普通的执事。他们周身都萦绕着相似的邪恶气息，在矫糅做作的笑面下，隐藏着难以驾驭的猛兽的本性。“你来做什么？”  
奥尔根廷没有听到他的话；他淡色的眼珠正盯着房间里的火把。一丝皱纹掠过面容，他向火把弹个响指。火焰熄灭了，牢房骤然沉入黑暗之中，唯有远处的火光还影影绰绰地摇曳着。“这样好多了。”夏尔听见男人心满意足地轻声道。一阵衣料摩擦的窸窣提醒他，男人的注意力又移回了他身上。“我来做什么？我只是想看看，没有你家恶魔护着，你到底能混成什么样。”  
“我照顾得了自己！”夏尔啐然驳斥。奥尔根廷咯咯地笑出声来。  
“哦，那是当然。请原谅我先前没看出来。你肯定是故意让自己被锁在这里的啰。”  
夏尔懊恼地嗤了一声，“你凭什么觉得我不是故意的呢？”  
男人轻蔑地从鼻子里哼出一口气。“自然，你很乐意被信任过的人背叛吧----哦，而且还给人家挖走了一只眼睛，半瞎子似的丢在这儿。”奥尔根廷俯身向前，只差几英寸就与夏尔面碰面，呼吸直冲到男孩的脸上。夏尔下意识地朝后躲，然而已是无路可退了。扑面而来的血腥味熏得他抽了抽鼻子。“没有恶魔帮忙，你有什么了不起的，小鬼？你一文不值。”  
“我不需要他！”夏尔怒吼起来，蓝色眼瞳气得闪闪发亮。【我才不需要一个叛徒。】  
“真的是这样吗？”面色惨白的男人嘶声问，一把抓住夏尔的下巴，男孩一挣扎，指甲便深深刺进了稚嫩的肌肤中。窃笑几声，他倾上前在夏尔耳边咻咻道，“别自不量力了，小子。”不加警告，他的舌头从夏尔空眼眶下方卷过，将那里凝集的或干涸或新鲜的血液舔得干干净净。  
夏尔恶心地咕哝着，扭动身体想避开他，“别碰我，你这个怪物！塞巴斯---！！”他心口一沉，瞳孔瞬间放大了，话语便戛然而止。奥尔根廷轻笑着松开夏尔的下颚，旋即头向后一甩，放声大笑起来。听着石壁间回荡的疯癫笑声，夏尔血都凉了。  
“你不需要他？”狂笑好不容易平息下来后，那鬼魅般的回声好像还在附和着奥尔根廷的低语，“没有他，你不过是个连鼻涕都擦不干的人类小鬼。”  
丢下这话，奥尔根廷转身离开了，牢门在他身后砰然关上。步上台阶时，他又朝下方的男孩大声补上一句，“没准他跟了我们反而更好，假如他之前的主人就是这样可悲的货色的话。”

 

 

夏尔双腿瘫软，缓缓滑坐在地。【奥尔根廷说的是对的么？】他抚摸着湿濡的面颊想着想着，不禁微微惊颤。【我真的只是个手无缚鸡之力的孩子？我就这么软弱？过去的两年里我都干什么去了？就只是一直躲在塞巴斯蒂安身后吗？】  
他要求恶魔成为自己的力量。直至现在夏尔才意识到，恶魔是多么不差分毫地遵行着这条命令。塞巴斯蒂安就是他的左右手，顷刻间就能把一切料理得顺顺当当，只需男孩吩咐便无所不能。但现在灰发男孩明白了，塞巴斯蒂安也是他身为凡多姆海恩伯爵的权力源泉。没有恶魔，他充其量不过是个贵族小少爷，没人会把他的话当真。塞巴斯蒂安无可置疑的服从与表面上的忠诚就在告诉所有人，纵使稚嫩，这个孩子确有使人不得不俯首称臣的威严。  
夏尔的全部力量都系于恶魔一身；而那只恶魔，却已经不在了。  
这一次，涌上心头的不是绝望，甚至也不再是愤怒，而是透骨的悲凉。【或许我那天就不该活下去。或许我就不值得被救。直到现在，我都在骗谁呢？】  
然而夏尔·凡多姆海恩可不是一个会在绝境中踟蹰不前的人；他顽强的性格曾让他先前一次次渡过难关，现在处于地牢的黑暗中，正是这股倔强在他身上抬起了头。【我不能止步于此。如果再也没有别人可以凭依，从现在起，我就要依靠自己的力量。】他们大错特错了，他们所有人。他绝不无力。塞巴斯蒂安不过是展现他力量的一枚棋子，他的力量依旧掌握在自己手中。凡多姆海恩的当家咬住嘴唇，吟神思索着。  
这么说来，奥尔根廷是冯·巴雷特的执事，就像塞巴斯蒂安现下是阿什弗德的执事一样。夏尔双眉紧颦。那么，阿什弗德扮演的又是什么角色？他不过是个男爵，上层阶级中最末一等。冯·巴雷特家族是历史悠久的名门世家，富可敌国，显然是他一手筹划了此次行动，更别提还要周转人脉了。  
阿什弗德...凡多姆海恩家从未与阿什弗德家有过生意往来，但夏尔怀疑他们制造武器。这就是两人间的联系吗？可是，即便阿什弗德提供军备，这也不足以使他在叛乱中与冯·巴雷特平起平坐。夏尔确信，红脑袋的作用不止于此。  
此外，还有一件事总让他感觉不对劲。他只在前代阿什弗德家主去世时才听说这位兰德尔·D·阿什弗德；那个风雨交加的夜晚，他能认出此人也仅是因凭大衣上绣着的盾形纹章。不过同样确凿的是，上一任阿什弗德男爵并没有儿子可以继承爵位，他身后压根没有留下子嗣。所有孩子连同他的妻子，都在多年前的一场事故中丧生了。  
夏尔绞尽脑汁思索时，意识深处有一个声音一直在絮絮低语，【我不需要他。】苦思冥想中的夏尔也分不清，这个声音说的到底是事实，还是自欺欺人的谎言。

 

 

信没费什么劲便送到了。管家一见信封上的笔迹，获知塞巴斯蒂安是从阿什弗德男爵那儿来的，便把他领进一个房间，关照他把信交给一个年轻人，年轻人再把信呈给一个背门端坐的男人。确认信送对了地方，塞巴斯蒂安即刻前往毕德曼大道的灰宅。金发贵族说得不错，那宅邸十分好认。不待穿过门厅，信就被送到了一个中年人手中。回程途中，一只藏在偏街上的深灰色猫咪又令塞巴斯蒂安分了神。猫最初躲在他看不见的地方，但只消柔声一哄，就欣然钻了出来。他蹲下身。不久它便在爱抚下咕噜咕噜地哼哼起来，脑袋直往他腿上蹭。  
“不知道她在家里过得怎么样。”他自言自语着，想起了另一只猫；掌下的这只除了明显是营养不良的流浪儿外，和家里那只黑猫活脱脱是对双胞胎。猫咪扭头望向他，灯笼似的大眼睛闪闪发亮。“她长得很像你。我真想知道小猫是不是已经生了？”  
猫咪喵呜一嗓子作为回答，“唔，我明白...我不过是在担心，那三个家伙可能会发现她，或者更糟糕，对她做些什么...”猫青一块紫一块的死相以及诸多更为血腥的场景掠过脑海，他顿时不寒而栗,“等回到家，我一定要---”倏地闭口不言。察觉到抚摸自己的手渐渐僵住了，猫抗议地哼唧一声。  
凡多姆海恩府已经不再是“家”了。他永远也回不去了。为什么他还认为那里是自己的归宿？  
“---你见过这个孩子吗？”  
“打扰了，先生，您是否知道---”  
塞巴斯蒂安瞳孔顷刻间放大了。【别告诉我那是】---他怔怔地把头别过肩，瞄向身后的大街，心里不禁呻吟起来。【真是见了鬼。】回过身，他最后拍拍自己的小伙伴，“请原谅，我一会儿就回来...”  
站起身，他蹑手蹑脚地靠近大摇大摆横在路中央的二人组，只见两人招呼着过往行人，不住将一张纸伸到他们面前。走近时，他听见一个路人答道，“对不起，我从来没见过这个人。”阿格尼谢过离去的路人，扭头恰好看见塞巴斯蒂安。他的脸上顿时焕发出光彩，朝这边招手致意，转身对一边的索玛王子说着什么。塞巴斯蒂安还从未见过谁遇到他时会高兴成那样。索玛上下打量执事一番，认出了他，马上雀跃着冲过街向这边跑来；只苦了阿格尼，一路对那些被王子撞得人仰马翻的倒霉鬼道着歉。  
睹见他时连声欢叫“塞巴斯蒂安”的兴奋只持续了几秒钟。索玛奔到他身边后，那喜气洋洋的脸转眼便阴沉下来。塞巴斯蒂安颇感好笑地观察着这一过程。（准确来说，是好气又好笑，不过鉴于和印度少年打交道时气恼是常有的情绪，塞巴斯蒂安就把它忽略不计了。）  
“说正经的，你们上哪儿去了？”阿格尼匆匆赶上他们时，索玛已经滔滔不绝地责备起来，“夏尔又在哪儿？”  
他们会引得旁人注意的，恶魔可不想这样。他朝两名印度人打个手势，快步走向一分钟前他所在的偏街。谢天谢地，他们顺从地跟了上来。然而一旦停住脚跟，索玛又不歇气地开始了审问，“知不知道你们已经整整两个星期不见人影了？你们当时可没交代要出门这么长时间！阿格尼和我都担心死了！”  
一种奇异的感情缭绕上心房，刹那间又消失得无影无踪。【他们在担心？】  
“索玛王子怕你们被绑架了。”阿格尼补充道。想到黑衣执事起码还是自由的，他如释重负地笑笑。  
塞巴斯蒂安也微笑着，宛如听闻天方夜谭，尽管他其实是惴惴不安的。【我得诓他们偏离这个思路。假如他们发觉夏尔被拘禁了，一定会想方设法前去营救...这会给我的主人惹上麻烦。】虽然若是夏尔发现救自己的是这两个家伙，玩赏他的表情绝对是一大乐事。恶魔对他们出手对抗自己的情况毫无顾忌；不管怎样，他可是堂堂恶魔呀---即便赌上阿格尼神赐的右手，也不能轻而易举地打败他。  
“哼，我才不怎么担心你呢，但我很怀疑夏尔能不能照看好自己...”索玛把一张纸凑到塞巴斯蒂安鼻尖下，“我还画了一幅肖像帮助寻找他！”  
塞巴斯蒂安接过那张纸，朝它耸耸眉。那是一幅蜡笔画，索玛还贴心地在上方备注“小矮子夏尔”，用箭头标识起来。他猜自己还真得感谢那备注；即便是他，也无法从画中辨认出夏尔的影子。【可见索玛王子的画技在搜寻米娜之后并没有多大进步。】不过，设想一下夏尔看到这幅速写时目瞪口呆的脸，想不笑出声来还是太难了。  
他把纸折起来塞进外套。“嘿！”索玛抗议起来，“我们还需要这个，没有它我们怎么去找...”  
“你们已经找到了我。”塞巴斯蒂安打断了索玛的喋喋不休，“你觉得我会不知道少爷在哪儿？”  
逮住活蹦乱跳的印度人不再吭声的间隔，他继而娓娓劝说，“少爷抓住了一个千载难逢的机会，现在正隐匿身份展开调查。如果你们继续吸引别人注意少爷的存在，就会危及他的生命安全。请立刻停止这种行为，这对少爷非常重要，所以你们已经不需要这张肖像了。”【而且这又算是哪门子肖像啊。】“了解？”  
阿格尼马上点头同意；满心欣慰的塞巴斯蒂安起码可以断言，这位执事是个聪明人（即便他宁可不去动辄试探此人的机敏）。现在不好对付的就是索玛了；要知道，他骡子般的倔脾气甚至偶尔可与夏尔分庭抗礼。  
出人意料，沉默了半晌，索玛笃了笃下巴，“如果这对夏尔很危险，我们会住手的。不过你可一定要保护好夏尔，明白了吗？”少年转向他的执事，手一挥直指大街另一头，嚷嚷道，“那儿有家糖果店！我们去逛逛吧！”倏忽间他又想起了什么，扭头瞟向塞巴斯蒂安，“哦，对了！我下棋赢过阿格尼了，记得告诉夏尔，回家后我等着和他接着下！”  
丢下一句“再见了，塞巴斯蒂安！”，索玛一蹦一跳地跑远了，丢下呆若木鸡的塞巴斯蒂安---【阿格尼大约是故意输给他的吧？】阿格尼踌躇片刻，见塞巴斯蒂安正疑虑地打量着自己，终于开口了。  
“你至始至终把夏尔大人照顾得很好，我对此完全放心，但是...身为你的友人，我请你也要保重自己。看得出有什么正困扰着你...要是你愿意告诉我，我将洗耳恭听。”  
“快来呀，阿格尼！”索玛的吆喝从远处飘来。阿格尼只好以潦草一笑告别了塞巴斯蒂安，拔腿追上少年。  
“索玛王子，请等等！”

 

 

一如往常，塞巴斯蒂安懵头懵脑地呆望着二人组离去的背影。转眼间，原地又只剩下他一人。他茫然地把一只手搁在胸口。火烧火燎的苦楚一曲九折，攀附上心脏，盘踞在胃里蠢蠢欲动。这是某种他鲜少吞咽的情绪；甚至可以说，堪忍此等感情的重负，还是平生第一次。

愧怍。为何他会深深地感到...愧怍？  
“你至始至终把夏尔大人照顾得很好，我对此完全放心。”  
“我很怀疑夏尔能不能照看好自己...你可一定要保护好他！”  
索玛和阿格尼的话语在脑海中余音不绝，那隐隐作祟的愧疚一发不可收拾，五脏六腑都翻搅起来，他的心头仿佛苏醒了一只毛发泵张的饿兽。颓丧地往墙上一靠，他向苍穹仰起头，阖上双目，手依然捂住胃部。  
这太荒谬了。恶魔生来不孚信任。恶魔生来不明悔恨。恶魔生来不知怜惜。既然如此，为什么，此时此刻他会痛感自己犯下了背叛那孩子的罪过？  
他的眼睛霍地睁开一条缝，在午后的艳阳里黯然闪耀着红色光泽。咪呜声传入耳畔，他朝脚下看去。那只灰猫又回来了，缠绕在他的脚踝上撒着娇。他轻叹一口气，俯身抱它起来。当他温柔地搔着猫耳朵后面的毛发时，猫咪惬意得呜呜直叫。令他怦然心动的，绝不仅是他们慵媚的体态和软乎乎的爪子...塞巴斯蒂安羡慕猫，因为他们是自己意志的主宰，不需要主人指手画脚。【好吧，恶魔实际上也是不需要主人的...但一味诈取灵魂是不行的；你的声誉也会随之降低。再说了，即便是头脑顽固的老骨头也已经意识到了，若是把人类灭了种，我们自身也会陷入无休无止的饥荒中。】恶魔的唇上掠过一丝苦笑。【换而言之，把契约过程称作“定量配给”似乎也没错。】  
“没有主人要操心，你真是幸运呢。”塞巴斯蒂安提醒怀里哼唧不住的猫咪。他扯出怀表，忖度着自己是不是已经落后于日程了。阳光映得表壳铮亮，金色的光斑荡漾在他身边的砖墙上，逗得猫探身直望墙上拍打。飞速确认一下时间，恶魔斜觑向天空。【今天太阳真大...我想...】他的瞳仁忽然扩张。  
“奥尔根廷今天送不了信。”  
“我已经许久没被一只恶魔伤到过了。”  
“这儿有两处刺伤，就在脖子上。”  
【我是个笨蛋。】塞巴斯蒂安闭上眼，空出来的那只手以掌掩面。【要么就是作为恶魔的知觉衰弱了。】这两种情况对他而言都是无稽之谈，但他又怎会忽视了所有这些蛛丝马迹呢？想到自己居然到现在才勃然醒悟，塞巴斯蒂安懊恼得直切齿。如果这就是他与之搏弈的敌手...然而，只要事出有因，即便要亵渎神明也在所不惜，塞巴斯蒂安就是这样的狠辣角色；面对奥尔根廷之流，纵使传说再怎么沸沸扬扬，也是毫无例外。  
纵使传说再怎么沸沸扬扬...  
一片阴翳飘上深红色的双眼，将瞳色扭曲成近乎发黑的暗赭；光天化日之下，一缕寒意竟悄然溜下了脊梁骨。【做个了断，越快越好。】就在此时，一阵灼痛电光火石般在胸口砰然燎烧开来。他的视线移至下方，不禁颦起眉---透过手套，契约印正闪耀着隐隐辉光。  
“很抱歉，我该回去了。”他向流浪猫呢喃着，轻轻把她放回地上。此次契约印的激活与其说是一次正式的召唤，反倒更像是偶然触发。没有第二波警告传来，好歹令他松了口气。【无论如何，我得抓紧了。】最后拍拍猫，（“下次再到伦敦时我会来找你的，好么？”）一转身的工夫，恶魔便消失在了茫茫人海中，唯留下猫咪迷惑得喵喵直叫，张头探脑地四下寻觅她的新朋友。  
执事箭速穿过人群，毫不费力地把其他行人远远甩在身后，尽管他的心思还在别处神游。那个召唤...有些异样。况且，为什么至今他仍无法正常感应到那颗与自己相连的灵魂？他所知的全部，就是他依旧与一颗持有自己标记的灵魂羁系在一起；然而羁绊本身却...并不明朗，如果这种状态存在的话。他的主人和夏尔拥有的是同一单契约，这样一来---  
一个前所未有的念头跃入脑海。上一任主人的契约，按照那个男孩的说法，到“我达成目标之时”便会终止。既然阿什弗德大人也一样，他们的契约待得政变成功就要失效了。沉淀着葡萄酒色泽的眼中，此刻更被饥渴燿燃得炽红发亮。【不知我的主人有没有意识到这点？】  
数声狞笑泛胸而出，引得身边路人射来几束怪异的眼光，不过恶魔已全不放在心上了。他只想着怎样才能快些回府，逃离这宛若业火焚身般折磨着他的罪恶感。

 

 

踏入关押夏尔的地牢，塞巴斯蒂安首先注意到的，是所有的火把都熄灭了，牢内一派深不见底的漆黑。【奇怪...】他一手端平盛有食物的托盘，另一手取下第一只火把查看一番。鲜红的眼睛在黑暗中闪闪烁烁。【明明还能多烧些时候的...】  
他沿着石阶缓步而下，所经之处火焰渐次复燃。黑暗中视物也能纤毫毕现的双眼定睛望向男孩的牢房。夏尔仍旧紧闭着眼，摊仰在地上。 这孩子睡着了吗？塞巴斯蒂安猜测道，打量着他。【没有，他的呼吸并不均匀。那么他就是在装睡了...】  
手掌在空中划过一道弧线，塞巴斯蒂安重新点燃了墙上的蜡烛。光明潮水般洗刷过牢房地面，阴影挤挤压压地退败下来，夏尔皮肤上斑斑点点的淤伤也在亮处一览无余。  
恶魔就近放下手里的托盘，拾起之前摆着的那只；托盘空了。这是个好现象：塞巴斯蒂安可不想对男孩采取灌喂的手段以保证他进食。  
胸中混杂着仓皇以及因自己做不到泰然自若而噬咬起来的丝丝懊恼，塞巴斯蒂安业已转身准备离开。就在此时，一个声音叫住了他，“塞巴斯蒂安。”  
恶魔怔住了。【这是我从那以后第一次听他开口说话...】他强行板起脸来，换上他能装出的最淡漠缥缈的表情，目光越过肩瞟向身后，“什么事，夏尔？”说话要慎重。他再也不能犯下错称男孩为“少爷”的失误了。  
听到自己的名字被脱口而出，夏尔浑身一哆嗦，仿佛遭到当头重击。在与恶魔相处的岁月里，塞巴斯蒂安从未对他直呼本名。【不过，既然他不再把我视为主人，我也不该对他报什么指望，】他满心酸楚地思忖着。梗着脖子枯望着塞巴斯蒂安时，夏尔终于发觉，自己之前还是没有充分认识恶魔究竟高挑到了何等地步。  
那些故往尊严残存的散金碎银，过去两人竞争支配权的破碎记忆，现下又在他的血液中沸腾起来，夏尔抖抖索索地站起身，决意起码要缩小些他们间悬殊的高度差，向恶魔发起挑战。塞巴斯蒂安兴许察觉到了这一意图，他彻底回过身来正面男孩，熟悉的饱含讥讽的微笑在唇角明明灭灭。他们的对视就这般僵持着，哪一方都无心退却。塞巴斯蒂安的神情一如既往地难以捉摸---夏尔真希望自己能知道恶魔在想些什么。  
其实，目睹夏尔的举动，塞巴斯蒂安的心底不禁掠过的是一阵小小的释然。【获知他的意志没有被完全击垮还是令人欣慰的。】这敢于睥睨众生的意志，恶魔一眼过后就再也移不开视线；这吸引他游离栖身的地狱深渊的意志，而今犹然矗立不倒。他看出夏尔没想好该接上什么话，于是决定率先打破沉默。  
“话说回来---”他差点咬着舌头才憋回那声“少爷”，“我发现下边所有的火把都熄灭了。你知道这是怎么回事吗？”  
“奥尔根廷早些时候下来过，”夏尔倔强地挑起下巴回答，“来跟我谈谈。”  
“奥尔根廷来过了？”错愕中,塞巴斯蒂安重复着。主人的叮嘱在脑中回荡，“永远，永远别让奥尔根廷靠近那个小鬼。”即便当初并不清楚其真实面目，塞巴斯蒂安仅凭直觉，也深知要保护夏尔远离此人，“他来做了什么？”  
“你还需要在乎这个？”夏尔苦涩地回嘴道。  
塞巴斯蒂安目不转睛地凝视着他，一缕稍纵即逝的古怪神色打脸上闪过，快到夏尔深信这一定是自己的幻觉。“我确实不在乎。”沉吟良久，执事还是这般答道。夏尔一怵---恶魔的指尖拎起他的下颔，将脸扭过来，细细检查着。  
【正如我料想的一样...】塞巴斯蒂安暗想着，立刻发现男孩面颊上的凝血不翼而飞了。看见斑斑血迹与点点污垢间清晰可见的泪痕，翻腾着的不适如火花般再度跳跃起来，虽说即使这孩子哭了，这也不关他什么事。没错，与他完全无关。他把夏尔的头提得高些，确认喉头上并无咬痕，悬着的一颗心终于放下了。  
夏尔愤愤地挣脱了他，令执事吃了一惊。那一刹那，恍惚间他们似乎又置身于主宅当中，再度以主仆身份两相对峙。“不要碰我！”  
暗朱色的眸子又一次在他脸上聚焦，“就随你心愿吧。”塞巴斯蒂安说着，松开了手，“我有个问题要问你。克莱伦斯·达林顿是什么人？”

夏尔诧异地瞪着他，“我为什么要告诉你？”  
犹如闪电顷刻而过，恶魔探出一只裹着手套的手，猛地把他夯到墙上。遍体鳞伤的身体在狠狠撞击下轰鸣作响，夏尔忍不住疼得呻吟起来，可那只袭来的铁爪依旧紧掐着他的颈骨，毫不留情地将他钉在壁上。塞巴斯蒂安俯身贴近他，双眼燿燿闪烁着恶魔独有的焰光。“你似乎忘记我是谁了，小东西。”  
“叛徒？”夏尔把话啐回去。若是他行将赴死，恶魔最好能赶在他吓破胆之前动手。  
“你的看守。你现在可是瓮中之鳖了，少爷...说，别逼我教你开口。”一丝冷笑拉扯开恶魔的薄唇，露出他正用以抻平另一只手套的獠牙，“关于我榨取口供的手段，你已经知道得够多了。”  
夏尔直愣愣地仰视着塞巴斯蒂安深红的瞳仁，那眼中除了迫不及待要大开杀戒的欲求与焦灼翻滚的饥饿感，任何人性未泯的情绪都被摒弃在外了。往昔里他曾无数次目击这样的眼神，但都是从塞巴斯蒂安的身侧，那时他还在对某些大祸临头的家伙的厄运作壁上观。现在轮到他直面此等叫人毛骨悚然的逼视了，而这样的目光，他也仅仅在他们相遇的那天有幸亲睹---在举头凝望那张故作吟笑的脸时；即便如此，那脸上施虐的确信也是冲着他们周围的渣滓而去的，绝不是针对着自己的主人。塞巴斯蒂安方才的话中，有什么地方不大对劲，但是年幼的伯爵已被那咄咄目光吓得魂飞魂散，顾不上定神分辨了。  
“克莱伦斯·达林顿...达林顿子爵？”夏尔终于接话了，“据我所知，他在大英军队里军衔很高...你怎么会听说这个人？我们和他们那边从来没有打过交道。”  
“他貌似是阿什弗德大人军校期间的好友。”塞巴斯蒂安答道，危机四伏的光芒从眼中徐徐退散了。压迫着夏尔胸腔的重量轻了下去，塞巴斯蒂安撤回手，活动一下腕部。  
夏尔凝眉思索着。【阿什弗德家制造武器...兰德尔·阿什弗德又有个军队里的朋友...】“我懂了！”忽然他惊呼起来。然而枯干的喉咙在殚力良久后终于发出了抗议，他爆发出一阵剧烈的咳嗽。  
“此话怎讲？”  
“这就真相大白了...冯·巴雷特家族在上流社会财权并重，但他们还需要武力支持---这就是阿什弗德的任务了！他与军界高层有交情，又能提供装备！”推断到这里，夏尔的瞳孔瞬间放大了。  
“但这就意味着他们的谋划相当周全。”塞巴斯蒂安深思着。  
“没错，比我料想的成熟得多...他们推进的程度想必已远远超出我的预期了。我得警告苏格兰场，还有女王陛下！陛下正处于生死关头！塞巴斯蒂安，快去---“  
“---去干什么，少爷？我已经再不是你的了，你不能对我颐指气使。”恶魔朝他挑起眉，“感谢你回答我的问题。我的话说完了。”他弯腰捡起之前抛下的托盘。  
“既然如此，你为什么还叫我少爷？”夏尔质问道。看见恶魔瞥向他的眼中写满的震惊，他不由纳罕。【说这话时他有没有动脑子啊？为什么还要用那个称谓叫我？】  
须臾间，假惺惺的笑容又浮上塞巴斯蒂安的面孔，他飞速纠正说法，“习惯而已。我失言了。”  
“我还以为你从不失言。”夏尔向离去的恶魔喊道。  
塞巴斯蒂安回头乜斜他一眼，“不要自作多情，夏尔。逝去之物---”  
“将永不复还，”男孩补充道，眯起双目，“我明白。”  
“你能记住自然最好。”出门的一路上，恶魔都可以感知到那双蓝睛全神贯注凝视他的目光。【而我，最好也要牢牢记住。】

 

 

他心乱如麻地沿着走廊大步走开去。他们就这样自然而然地落回了共同推理案情的老套路中，仿佛一切还未天翻地覆。【凡多姆海恩的家主组织线索的速度和我预计的一样快呢。】  
塞巴斯蒂安在沉思中陷得太深，几乎没注意到走廊远处一扇门打开了，一个黑影步出门外。不过，来人刚一开口，他便猝然惊醒了。  
“哎呀，这不是恶魔先生吗...”  
塞巴斯蒂安猛地昂起头，瞬间进入警备状态。【奥尔根廷...】 赭红色的双眼眯成了一条缝。  
写满无辜的冰蓝眸子眨巴着回望向他，“你对我的敌意陡增了几个层次，是我多心了么，塞巴斯蒂安？我做错了什么，要遭此对待？”  
“你方才去找少爷---找夏尔，存的是什么心？”塞巴斯蒂安正色道。  
“我对一个人类小鬼能存什么心？”奥尔根廷挑起一侧眉，回敬一句，“要打发时间，更棒的消遣有得是...”  
“我的主人如果知道自己的囚犯和一只吸血鬼待在一起，是不会很愉快的。”塞巴斯蒂安厉声打断了他的话，“你咬了那孩子吗？”  
奥尔根廷纵声大笑，“哈！红脑袋可是怕极了我；就让他嘟嘟囔囔地发牢骚去吧，反正他什么也管不着。”他的眼神又定在恶魔身上，满脸逞心如意地笑得更欢了，利齿凶险地闪闪发亮。一道颇感兴趣的光芒掠过冰蓝的瞳孔。“这么说，你知道我的秘密了，嗯？我正好奇着，你到底还要琢磨多久...我原以为恶魔应该很机灵的呢...”  
“我没想到自己会这么不走运，竟然撞上了一只。”塞巴斯蒂安的双目又眯紧了，“我还以为你们一族早就在一个多世纪前的肃清中被歼灭了。”  
“大部分而已，恶魔，并不是全部...我们一些族人在人类的扫荡中成功躲开了他们的耳目...不过，现在这都不算什么了。”奥尔根廷耸耸肩，突然以迅雷不及掩耳之势扑向他。塞巴斯蒂安朝后跳避，但奥尔根廷的身手快得惊人，一把抓住塞巴斯蒂安砰地摁在墙上。恶魔极力抗争，但奥尔根廷刚才不知怎的把他的一只手臂箍到了身后，现在那只胳膊压在后背与墙壁间脱不出来；另一只手则被死死抵在头旁边的墙上。这样一来，两人便像跳着一组滑稽的舞步般僵持起来。  
更要命的是，在两人较劲当中，塞巴斯蒂安又被先前吸血鬼现身时他曾两度体会的异样的怠倦捕住了。气力迅速流逝间，他的躯体好像变沉了，动作也凝滞了。眼睑扑闪一下，又扑闪一下，试图驱走即将裹袭他的密不透风的疲乏。  
“放一百个心吧，恶魔，你不必担心我会动那男孩，”奥尔根廷瓮声瓮气地低声道。瞧那近乎戏谑的冷笑，欣赏塞巴斯蒂安为保持清醒作出的努力时，他显然乐在其中。“我看得出你为什么选择了他。”一根细长的指爪探出来，在恶魔的颧骨上豁开一道口子。血珠子噌地冒出来溢满了伤口，几欲滑下恶魔苍白的面颊。“他倒是可以派上些用场---”  
“那个男孩的灵魂是我的！”塞巴斯蒂安咬牙切齿地嘶吼着，使出全身力气向前猛冲，想挣脱出来。奥尔根廷一时没有防备；但下一秒恶魔又被扳回了墙上。暴怒中,暗红色眼瞳熊熊燃烧着，即便在光线充足的走廊里，那鬼魅的芒亮仍光焰炙人。由于怒火中烧，比人类尖利百倍的犬齿也赫然展露出来---奥尔根廷立马意识到，恶魔就要再度现出真实面目了。【这就有点意思了...】  
“已经不再是你的了，”吸血鬼淡淡向他宣布，凝视着那深红的眼里陡然升起的狂躁与沮丧，“话说回来，我拿一颗灵魂有什么用？等我办完事后，剩下的东西你怎么处理都行嘛。”塞巴斯蒂安从喉咙深处挤出一声怒吼，那是一头猛虎的厉啸，警告其他动物远离它的猎物。奥尔根廷脸上又浮现出一丝笑意，“不干？啧啧，那就只能委屈你来替下他了。我今早就警告过你了...”鲜血终于从恶魔的伤口中泉涌而下，吸血鬼的每一处感官都被这弥漫的浓烈芬芳撩逗着。  
塞巴斯蒂安憎恶地一缩---吸血鬼伏身舔舐着他脸上蜿蜒的血流。“嗯~~”奥尔根廷美美地哼着，“我等这一刻已经等了很久了。”【从我发现伦敦城里有只恶魔起，我就在等了。】  
他还需要争取一些逃脱的时间。【我得拖住他。】“这么说这一系列袭击背后的犯人就是你。”【第一次去见葬仪屋时，我就该意识到的...但是我对他们早已灭绝的事太深信不疑了。真是蠢透了...我快变得和人类一样软弱可悲了。】  
“正是。”奥尔根廷把调子拖得老长，看着塞巴斯蒂安脸上的抓伤在自己眼皮底下愈合了。【像这样的小伤好得很快呀。】“我必须承认，他们根本填不饱肚子。但人类已经算是容易捕获的猎物了...身为恶魔，你应该明白我是什么意思。”  
“令我不解的是，”塞巴斯蒂安口吻异常冷静，辨不出一丝困在墙壁和一只吸血鬼间该有的窘态，“他们居然没有一个想到要反抗...”  
“你该好好研究一下自家历史，恶魔。吸血鬼能在周身小范围内构建可造成麻痹的结界。事实上，我猜你现在就能感受到它的效力了吧...”塞巴斯蒂安看见奥尔根廷染血的尖牙熠熠反光，那上面沾的都是他的血，“反抗也是枉然...虽然公道地讲，你已经表现得很好了。”  
“为什么...盯上了我？”塞巴斯蒂安勉强蹦出几个字。喘息越来越艰难了。  
“喏，我和文森特搭档后，红脑袋就想找个老练的执事...我提及自己在市内感应到了一只恶魔的存在，他们便敲定了你。操纵人类真是易如反掌，你难道不这么认为么？简直没法看得起他们...当然，想要只恶魔待在附近，我也有自己的理由。”奥尔根廷的舌尖在下唇上游移，“人血很不错，但是恶魔血才是至高无上的美味啊。”

 

塞巴斯蒂安朝后仰去，想远离吸血鬼身上扑鼻的腥臭，收到的效果却仅是把头磕在了墙上。平心而论，这个男人比格雷尔还令人发指，而要战胜他，似乎也更为艰巨。  
奥尔根廷凑得更近了，直到鼻尖几乎与塞巴斯蒂安相碰，“吓坏了吧，恶魔？我们一族很久以前就知道怎么驯养你们了...尽管我得说，比起人类，你们实在是烈性子的猎物。”  
准确来讲，他没有被吓坏...然而胃里那阵无可抵赖的翻江倒海，用恐惧来形容却很为合适。在漫长的生命中，塞巴斯蒂安还从未遭遇过吸血鬼，可他耳闻过他们的传说---没有一个带有两族间友好关系的指向。  
起初恶魔的数量远多过涉足人类社会的吸血鬼，故都还相安无事。他们数目过少，不足以影响恶魔的猎食，也不具有能使自己值得被猎食的灵魂。  
但是，在种族繁衍壮大后，他们就成了一种威胁。不论恶魔还是吸血鬼，首选猎物都是一样的：人类。于是当两方都嗜血难耐时，争端便演变成了暴力冲突。塞巴斯蒂安听说过，有些倒霉的恶魔落入吸血鬼手中，沦落到供人把玩、任人宰割的境地，比宠物好不到哪儿去。  
突然，人类全军奋起，以一场大清洗结束了争斗；一阵狂热席卷全球，凡被认定是吸血鬼的生物，不分无辜，统统处决。恶魔在地狱里幸灾乐祸地观赏着敌族的没落，顺带饱食一顿屠杀中被殃及者的灵魂。  
就这样，吸血鬼销声匿迹了，只有传说和两族间的刻骨深仇经久流传。  
塞巴斯蒂安·米迦利斯害怕了吗？  
兴许吧。  
至少他得坦言，自己忧惶起来了。目前的形势，比他此次响应召唤以来面临过的人类黑道或死神的夹击都要严峻得多。【如果我能打破麻痹就好了...这样还可与他一战。】深红色的眼睛恨得直发亮。  
“聊了这么久，我有点累了。”奥尔根廷说着，故意小小地打个呵欠让恶魔看看自己的利齿，“你还有什么想说的吗？”一声咆哮是唯一的回答。“既然如此...”  
吸血鬼探出一根指爪撕开塞巴斯蒂安的衣领，露出脖颈，玩味着恶魔眼中暴怒和惊愕错杂的神色---【是不是还有一闪而过的悚惧？】塞巴斯蒂安徒劳地挣扎着，然而他已经困在结界中太长时间了。锋利的犬齿刺穿肌肉深深钻下去的瞬间，他的瞳孔骤然放大了。一阵剧痛触电般流经全身，疼得他身子一弹，被奥尔根廷攥紧的手微微抽搐着。  
奥尔根廷啜吸起来时，他倒抽一口冷气。好累啊...力量随生命之血汩汩流出的同时，睡意好像在向他招手。他的双眼不再是暗红色的了，而是一种黯淡发灰的钝红，直到睫毛颤栗着覆盖下来。  
感到昏厥过去的恶魔瘫软在自己身上的重量，吸血鬼开始了他的盛喰。

 


	4. 那位执事，觉醒

 

 

_神也洗白不了被血色玷染过的尘世。_

_\-------佚名_  
  


 

塞巴斯蒂安悬浮在黑暗中。  
这是在哪儿？  
这里异样得很，不同于他在人界或魔界身历过的任何场景：一片暗无天日的虚空漫无边际地四下伸张，他的漆发与那浓稠的黑色两相映衬，都不显其黑了。视野之内没有参照物能提示他哪边是上，哪边又是下；连自己的眼睛是开是闭都无从得知，因为看到的总是相同的黑暗。【如果我是人类，】他不禁走神，【这样的鬼地方一定会把我吓疯的。】塞巴斯蒂安可不想在恶魔（比如他自己）身上验证这个揣测。【最好赶快离开这儿，我要去找奥尔根廷，把他杀掉。】  
念及吸血鬼的名字瞬间激发出的怒气在混沌中荡漾开去，如同脉冲包围着周身，不知为何却并未干扰到他的内心。【就好像这愤怒是属于别人的一样。】还没来得及适应情绪飘溢到体外的怪诞感，余光捕捉到的一个扑烁的亮点就吸引了恶魔的注意。血红的瞳目斜视向那边。  
微光逐渐扩展，绵延成一条粼粼闪亮的斑斓光带，宛若雨中的油彩，身置这样瞬息万变的虹河中的塞巴斯蒂安也无法一语道破其原色为何。它缓缓流经他的身侧，向上浮去---或者它其实飘向了别处，实际上是他在朝下沉？  
塞巴斯蒂安扭过身，试图寻找四周是否还有其他类似物。颈部忽然一阵刺痛，他不由得嘶出一口冷气。手指摩挲过皮肤，没有找到破损之处。他皱起眉。【这么说，这里不是现实中的景象。】  
是梦吗？  
不可能。恶魔几乎不做梦，即使存在极少数例外，梦境也只会折射出他们最深切的祈愿。塞巴斯蒂安确信自己从未期待过被困在无底深渊之中。  
色彩猛地闪烁一下，再度引起他的关注。光带无声地召唤着他，一不留神，塞巴斯蒂安已向它探出了一只手。他踌躇片刻。触碰它会不会正中陷阱？毕竟，这是无边黑暗中除他之外唯一的东西了。【没准这是离开这里的通路。不管怎样，现在我别无选择。】指尖擦过流光，它便温和地环裹住他，他只觉体内暖意融融。  
蓝宝石般的眸子扬起来与他双目交汇，柔弱与惶恐，在那眼中默默无言地烁然闪耀。  
“你永远不会离开我的，对吧，塞巴斯蒂安？”夏尔的语音细若蚊吶。一丝惊异自胸中掠过，然而男孩似乎已悔不该说出方才的话了，垂下眼睛望向旁处， “...没什么。”  
一缕难以察觉的微笑。深鞠一躬。他自己的声音传入耳畔。“正如我所说过的那样，不论您所向何方，我必紧紧相随，即便是地狱深处也将陪伴您左右，无所畏惧。”  
塞巴斯蒂安把手从光带上抽回，愕然瞪圆了眼。浮光川流不息地飘过他身边，旁若无人，仿佛刚刚的一切不过是升到水面的泡沫。记忆么...？  
【如此看来，这就好比是格雷尔所称的“走马灯剧场”，是吗？】塞巴斯蒂安在一片漆黑中上下巡视，发现四周还游移着更多的丝带状光束，在混沌的持续侵蚀下回旋着，漪涟着，波伏着。起码这里没有烦人的死神，一面向他示爱一面跃跃欲试着要把他切成碎片。想到这里，塞巴斯蒂安毛骨悚然。【我觉得这也算是值得庆幸的事了。】

 

 

他避开另一条如潺流着无数彩虹般悠游而过的光带。那一刻，他仿佛望进了一扇打开的窗扉，窗内模糊的形影鸿光般闪过。塞巴斯蒂安赶在目光再一次陷入其中之前匆忙收回视线。他不想看到...  
“你永远不会离开我的，对吧？”  
夏尔的嗓音在他耳畔回荡，将原本零星攒动的愧怍煽就成了噼啪轰响的燎原大火。  
“你答应过永远不会离开我！你答应过要做那个决不背叛我的人，永远陪在我身边！塞巴斯蒂安！”  
“即便是地狱深处也将陪伴您左右...我是不会像人类一样说谎的。”  
塞巴斯蒂安晃晃脑袋，想甩掉这些泫然欲泣的记忆。【我说谎了吗？】他沉思着。【我背叛了他吗？】扭绞在心头的罪恶感把四周的黑暗拂动起来。【那时候，这么做似乎是明智的，但是...如果夏尔不是我的主人，为什么，想起自己把他丢下了，我还会痛苦呢？】  
【为什么我还要悔恨呢？】  
意识到自己方才说了什么，深红的瞳仁霍地张大了。悔恨？恶魔对什么都不可能在乎到失去会感到后悔的地步，绝不可能。  
【夏尔不再是我们契约的持有人了，】他在心底里辩白道，尽管并不知道要和谁争辩。【除非从人类视角看，否则我没有任何辜负他的地方。我听命于契约的所有者，不论那人是谁。】  
窃窃细语在辽旷的空间中绕梁不散，蜿蜒穿越熠熠闪耀的光带，字字都在为他心中负疚的火苗添油助威。身畔的色彩随着每一句话和每一个人声的吐露频频扑闪着。夏尔。红夫人。还有他自己。  
“永远不许对我说谎，永远不许！”  
“是亲手杀死夫人的念头让您...胆怯吗？”  
“因为这是你的工作。我想即便你死了，也会来保护我的。这就是我没有开枪的原因。”  
【这次我没有保护好少爷。】  
“请敦促他不要迷失前进的方向，不要偏移最初的目标；请不要离开那个孩子身边。”  
【我没有陪伴在他身边。】  
塞巴斯蒂安阖上眼，试图把回忆阻隔在外。遥无终期的生命中，前所未有般的迷惘盘旋在胸中；这是他此生头一回，他所知的人大约都不曾体味过这样强烈的愧疚。  
他真正感兴趣的是契约，肯定是这样的吧？唯有契约才是重要的。夏尔不再拥有它了；契约掌握在阿什弗德手中。阿什弗德才是他的主人。  
难道不是吗？  
为什么他感觉并不是这样的？  
【为什么我还要悔恨？为什么想起他我还会内疚？】  
正在恶魔默念着萦绕心上的疑虑时，又一束光带环绕在他周围。他伸出手，那流光便缠上他的指头，一如回到宅邸后猫咪在他的两脚之间蹭磨纠缠。怀念之际，一丝微弱的笑意弯曲了塞巴斯蒂安的双唇，他的手搅动着它承载的记忆，激起一片璀璨的光芒。【我们来瞧瞧吧，这次又会呈现怎样的景象？】

 

 

“哦呀？真是一位娇小的主人呢...”  
黑暗中苏醒的恶灵饶然生趣，眼前所见却又出乎意料之外。  
“是您召唤了我。这一事实永远不会更改。逝去之物将永不复还。现在...请选择。”  
绝境求生。小手挣扎着抓向那根救命的蛛丝。  
“这是命令！给我杀！”  
血肉横飞。尖叫四起。狞笑贯耳。  
塞巴斯蒂安徐徐睁开眼，发现自己不再是从记忆之外往里窥探了。这次，他就身处回忆当中。脚下的地面上，神秘的符号和线条勾勒成召唤阵的图腾，血液沿着蚀刻出的沟壑涓涓流淌。他扫视一眼地上横七竖八的糊血尸身与断臂残肢，血散发出的金属味和肌肉烧焦的恶臭扑面而来。对于这场自己亲力亲为的杀戮，他惟有赞许地微微睨笑。回忆中的那个他仿佛也正暗自得意，脸上挂着如出一辙的哂笑。塞巴斯蒂安从那个分身的体内一穿而过，这才意识到，自己在记忆的幻象中不过是个旁观者，什么也做不了。他俯首看向脚边蜷缩在一堆衣服里的小东西，当年说过的话，此刻在耳边回荡。  
【这样一位娇小的主人。】  
一个幼小的男孩，单手颤颤巍巍地支撑自己从地上爬起来，另一只手紧紧压住右眼，鲜血涔涔渗出他苍白的指缝。左眼无比嫌恶地瞪向上方，退避开那只伸向他的生有利爪的手。他身上褴褛的衣衫---已经破烂得看不出原样了---血迹斑斑，扣子一路散开，裸露出涂满红色液体的单薄胸膛。那双黯淡的天蓝色眼中，只有一小束惶遽的火苗还在摇曳着。男孩绝大多数恐惧，仿佛都和血液一起汩汩流走了。纤小又脆弱，不过是个孩子罢了。塞巴斯蒂安扬起一侧眉头，忆起当初发现召唤自己的就是这玩意时，那近乎感到侮辱的心情。唯一能聊以自慰的就是男孩闪耀着的魄力十足的灵魂，他被深深地震撼了。  
“我已按照您的吩咐处理了，主人。我们的契约将以您的灵魂作为交易。告诉我您的目的，我将誓死效忠。”  
为什么，最开始他会向男孩提出缔结契约？  
【第一个原因，】他闭上一只眼，边凝视着记忆呈现的场面，边思索着，【或许是由于这个男孩的灵魂吧。对于如此年幼的孩子来说，这般刚烈的灵魂实是可遇而不可求...待他的灵魂羽翼日渐丰满，会变得多么强大？】这激起了他的好奇。【为了拥有它，我愿意付出一切代价。】自己的念头是这样坚定不移，他不由震惊。  
虽然因嘶鸣和哀告而沙哑破音，夏尔语声里仍饱含讥讽的腔调，“提出缔约前你难道不该先问问价码吗？”  
男孩目中无人的姿态令恶魔不禁莞尔。自娱的想法是他提出契约的第二个原因。软弱的祭品，无辜的羔羊，心急如焚地扑向他垂在面前微微晃动的一线希望，朝曾伤害他们的人发起复仇，这样的过程总能让他玩味良久。狂怒，憎恶，绝望---在那方面，这孩子与他们别无二样。

一抹笑意扭弯双唇，露出满口锋利的牙齿，把浑身是血的男孩惊得后撤几分，可他依旧抬头直视着回忆构现的那个塞巴斯蒂安。【而且那时我还不成之为塞巴斯蒂安。不知道他看着我时是什么感觉？】恶魔猜度着，不再理会过去的自己都答了些什么。他的手指抚摸过夏尔的脸颊，周围场景重又消融为了一片漆黑的迷雾。他们的声音在空中打着旋儿，越升越高，越褪越弱，宛如无形的潮汐。  
“直至我达成目的，你都必须成为我的力量，保护我不被杀害。作为交换，一切结束后，我就把灵魂交给你。”  
义无反顾。  
“失去灵魂的你，将永远无法通过神的大门。你当真决心已定？”  
沉默中酝酿着些许恐慌。  
“少啰嗦，与我缔结契约！现在！”  
恶魔愉悦的嗓音。“如你所愿，小家伙。”  
过去的自己轻柔吻上男孩被标记的眼睛时，塞巴斯蒂安感到夏尔的痛楚在虚空中荡漾开来---恶魔的一吻既如白日般炙热，又似冰雪般凛冽，男孩抑制不住地颤抖起来。塞巴斯蒂安是如此清晰地洞彻着男孩的所思所感，就好像读着在他眼前书写的文字，而他感知到的一切让他惊呆了。在疼痛与绝望当中，恨意和悲伤的刀光剑影间，一丝纯粹的情感正与搏动的恐惧一起悄然蔓生。那是一份希冀，那是一方安然。  
【安然？】

 

 

他被记忆释放出来，光带一曲九折地流过脚边。虽然什么也看不见，他还是感觉得到，自己在下落。【但我会落到哪里去呢？】  
这段记忆为何会重回心头？自那一夜后，两年转瞬流逝。从前他没有意识到，在这短短数年里自己有所改变。然而，在他尚未察觉之时，变化的确悄然发生了。恶魔最初的愿望是玷污男孩的灵魂，把他拖入修罗场般水深火热的苦行，再将他吃干抹净。美美享用前，纵兴戏弄食物一番总会更具情趣；扭曲一颗纯洁坚强的灵魂，让它堕落到病态污秽的境地，在等候就餐的过程中还可以解解闷。可就是在规划好的路线上的某一处，这个愿望不复如初了。他发现了男孩意志中蕴藏的惊人力量；这个孩子，凭借自己的双腿傲然挺立，郑重宣布，“凡多姆海恩的当家是我！”  
一颗敢于与全世界对抗的灵魂。  
生命中的第一次，塞巴斯蒂安对一个人类诞生出了某种近似于叹服的情感。他想去见证，这个孩子怎样直面不共戴天的仇敌，克制内心蠢蠢欲动的阴鸷，征服这个沧海横流的世界。

但是夏尔也有不堪一击的地方。这个孩子曾几度撕毁亲手铸造并深藏其后的成人伪装。他会要求恶魔“待在那里直到我入睡”，因为他不想孤身留在黑夜当中；他会轻声问询“你永远不会离开我的，对吧”，因为他担心在日光下还要形影相吊。这个孩子很害怕，害怕被无依无靠地抛弃在风云诡谲的造化中。塞巴斯蒂安想保护他，为他在黑暗中照亮前路，同时也一直提醒着自己，这一切不过是履行契约的手段。这并不能说明他改变了心意，或就此放弃吞噬男孩的灵魂。这只是意味着，对于现在的他而言，他更希望在旁守候，看看这个孩子到底会翻覆何等天地。

【如果我不愿意失去他，为什么我还要抛弃他？如果我毫不在意，为什么我感觉就像是自己真的背叛了他？】塞巴斯蒂安犹疑着。【为什么我会认为自己应得的位置是他的身畔，而不是阿什弗德身边？】恶魔已经做了他该做的事。他遵从了契约的规则。  
“不幸的是，现实世界没有规循蹈矩就能赢下的弈局。”夏尔的声音在四周回响，“总会有打破规则的骑士，即便是无名卒子也可能背叛主人...为了保证这场游戏力量的均衡，我也必须为了胜利打破规则，明白吗？”  
【规循蹈矩...】塞巴斯蒂安凝眉思索着。诚然，契约的条文已在若干个世纪前定下，规定“服从契约持有者的意愿”---即那个被恶魔标记的人；作为报酬，恶魔将获得契约持有者的灵魂。  
夏尔不再拥有那个印记了；阿什弗德把眼睛和契约印一并取走了。既然如此，理论上他就是契约持有者，那个该服从的人。  
【但是我的契约是和少爷签订的，不是和阿什弗德。我给他的灵魂做上了属于我的烙印，阿什弗德没有被标记。这种行为就是篡夺。】假如契约条文要求他服从阿什弗德，这不是有违其核心思想---听命于第一任主人，契约的原始持有者吗？  
【而有时候，】塞巴斯蒂安沉吟着，【抓住问题的核心比拘泥于繁文缛节重要得多。】  
他不禁逸出一声叹息。即使夏尔才是真正的契约持有者，塞巴斯蒂安十分怀疑男孩是否还会重新接纳自己。万一这次判断失误怎么办？如果他再次弃主人而去，整场契约就岌岌可危了。【可就算什么也不做，情况也很危急...这是唯一能维持我们间契约的机会了。】他难以磨灭那怪异的想法---该听命的人应该是夏尔。但是为何要冒这个毁约的风险呢？无论如何，等阿什弗德的计划实现，他立马就能得到一颗灵魂。塞巴斯蒂安可不想失信于这单契约。  
兰德尔还是夏尔？  
他必须做出抉择。  
塞巴斯蒂安又叹了口气。【为什么那个死小孩总给我惹麻烦？】

 

 

兰德尔十指在黑白相间的琴键上旋舞翻飞，乐声如瀑倾下，泠泠响彻室内。指尖蜻蜓点水般从一个琴键滑向下一个，几乎不加迟疑，演奏者则紧阖双目，间或随着旋律迭荡微微摇摆身体。日光滤过钢琴旁侧的落地窗，消融在步步横扫天际的暮霭中。  
回旋的琴声也萦绕在屋里另外两人头顶。冯·巴雷特安坐于宽大舒适的扶手椅中，沉浸在一本大部头里；彼时，奥尔根廷正仰躺在近旁的长沙发上，操起一本书懒洋洋地浏览几眼，便顺手丢到身边地上的一摞中不管了。  
突然，柔美曲调砰然而止，爆发出一阵杂乱无序的噪音。红发贵族气急败坏地一把拍在琴键上,站起身来时顺势提脚踢翻了琴凳。他金发的同伴抬起头，探询地扬起眉毛。这一举动却没能引起吸血鬼的关注，倒是一缕迅疾闪过的顽劣蓦地扯起了他的嘴角。  
兰德尔火冒三丈的目光直喷向奥尔根廷，虽跨越一个房间仍是煞气逼人，“天杀的，谁允许你这么干了？”  
淡蓝色的眸子朝贵族忽闪忽闪，吸血鬼装出一副天真无辜的神情，“我干什么了，能说明白点吗？”话音未落，奥尔根廷的心思又移回了手头的那本书上。  
“你真该挨千刀，吸血鬼！你居然咬了他！”兰德尔唾出一句脏话，两手死死按在琴键上，钢琴附和似的吐露几个宛若哀鸣的音符，“我还特地叮嘱过你---”  
书啪地一声合上了，奥尔根廷坐直上身。凛冽寒光从瞳仁深处穿射而出，他呲出利齿，“莫非你希望我咬的是你，红脑袋？”  
兰德尔不由胆颤，好容易才压制下眼中一闪而过的恐惧。冯·巴雷特再次自书中扬起头，这回他向黑发人略微皱皱眉，警告一声，“奥尔根廷。”  
“谅你也不敢碰我，你这个变态。”兰德尔低吼道，“还有那只恶魔，他是我的执事，我可没有准许你吸干他的血！万一他死了怎么办？万一他被你同化了怎么办？你这家伙危及了我们计划中最要紧的---啊！” 瞬间，一波炙痛经由抽跳的右眼在脑壳中突突乱撞起来，他紧紧捂住眼睛。  
“兰德尔，怎么回事？”冯·巴雷特警觉地问，赶忙走过来。他移步上前的同时，他满头红发的同伴也躬身靠近，一只手依旧攥着面孔。透过他的手指，冯·巴雷特看见什么东西闪闪发亮。“让我瞧瞧。”  
红发贵族缓缓抬起眼帘，露出一只因剧痛瞪得硕大的绿眼睛，他已吓得面无血色。金发人轻轻拉下他挡着另一只眼的手，不禁蹙眉。  
兰德尔窃取来的眼睛由内而外闪耀出灿烂光芒，仿佛主人刚刚下达了一道命令，契约印的每一条纹路都炽烈地燿燃着。下一刻，这辉亮又忽地熄灭了，恰如它出现时一样匆匆。兰德尔的身子渐渐松弛下来。他狠命眨眨眼，抬手小心翼翼地触上眼睑，忍不住又打个哆嗦。  
冯·巴雷特不喜欢突发状况，尤其是他不甚了解的那种。“坐下，兰德尔。我来检查一下你的眼睛。”他将兰德尔引到一把空椅子上。  
“是，是，文尼大夫。”兰德尔咕噜着，冯·巴雷特则在自己以备不测随身携带的医疗用具箱里翻找一番，抽出一把微型手电。  
“不要那样称呼我。”金发人机械地答道，把兰德尔的脑袋向后提去，端详着他的眼睛。虹膜被契约印覆盖得严严实实，看不见瞳孔，很难判断有什么异样。眼白部分轻度充血，但电筒换个角度照去，血丝就逐渐消散了。见兰德尔的双目在强烈电光刺激下泛起泪花，冯·巴雷特关掉手电，退后一步。“我没发现哪里不对劲。刚刚到底怎么了？”  
“我---我也不知道。一下子眼睛感觉被火烧起来似的。”兰德尔轻轻抚摸着刘海下的眼睑，“现在好了。”

一双新来者的靴尖跃入视野，红发人抬头瞅去，乍地意识到自己正与奥尔根廷面面相觑，惊得整个人朝后一弹。吸血鬼忽明忽暗的双眸眯成两条细线，直望着眼前的贵族。

“告诉你，红脑袋。我的协约不是和你订的，在我这里你没有摆架子的权力。那只恶魔不会死的---我给他留的血量，足够他存活下来并恢复元气。我们很久以前就了解怎么操作了...”向故往中遥望着的蓝睛凝滞了。奥尔根廷眨眨眼，须臾间便回过神来，“谈起我们一族和恶魔的特质，你的无知着实令人发指。恶魔不会像人类一样被‘同化’，他们对我们的噬咬具有免疫力...否则他们大概就是这样染上我们嗜血的习性的吧。”  
兰德尔吓得目瞪口呆，定定僵视着那双淡色的眼珠。在那冷酷无情的眼中，他看见了自己的倒影，如此羸弱，如此渺小。红发贵族被彻底摄去了魂魄，连奥尔根廷一只利爪森然的手把自己的刘海撩到一边时，都没能避开。吸血鬼低头望向暴露在众目睽睽下的眼睛和里面的契约印。【这东西约束力倒是挺大...】他暗自嗤笑一声。【自然，效力小了也没法让恶魔乖乖套上项圈了。】“如果你担忧他会因我的所作所为而背叛我们，大可放心。他是绝不敢毁约的。”  
惨白的手滑下兰德尔的脸庞。奥尔根廷直起身。“哎，”他微微耸肩，轻快地补上一句，“如果我咬了恶魔你就有一肚子牢骚，怎么不干脆把那个小鬼交给我？”  
兰德尔立马从目眩神摇中恢复过来，直愣愣地盯着奥尔根廷，难以置信地瞪大了眼，“你说什么？”  
“我的意思是，他白占着文森特的牢位...留下他显然只会给你添麻烦吧？”奥尔根廷还是那副人畜无害的口吻。  
“你瞎操心了，奥尔根廷。”红发贵族语调冰冷，“那个小鬼不能受到任何伤害---你知道原因！”兰德尔不禁提高了嗓门，向奥尔根廷横眉怒指，“已经说得这样清楚了，你还要盘算着对他下手！一开始你以名门的尊荣对我们发过誓，决不会碰他，吸血鬼---难道你那时都在撒谎吗?你一家子早就被灭门了，我说的不错吧？”  
“我也许是目前伏尔泰家族唯一苏醒并重新活跃于世的成员，”奥尔根廷咆哮道，听出贵族话中带刺的瞬间，愠色悄然攀上面孔，“但这并不意味着我的家族不复存在了，或因此丧失了门第的荣耀。”情绪失控不过是顷刻间的事，扑克脸转眼复位。他的嘴唇痉挛出一丝讥笑，尽管愤怒的寒光仍在眼底飘摇。“你就那么确定自己不是贪生怕死吗？”  
兰德尔低吼一声，跌坐到扶手椅中。再度开口时，他按捺着性子保持冷静的语气，“奥尔根廷，就像你知道的那样，我们得留着那个男孩，因为只要他活着，与契约相连的就是他的灵魂，不是我的。一旦他死了，要么契约会终止---这是我们不愿意的---要么会搜寻其他被标记的东西，把我的灵魂换过去---这也是我们不愿意的。留他一条命，他就可以做我的替死鬼了。”他举起一只手阻止正欲反唇相讥的奥尔根廷，“还有，如果你咬了他，他就会变成吸血鬼---假如不死的话---这样就没有灵魂了，还是会引起我刚刚提到的麻烦。这就是为什么我希望你能离他远一点。”  
奥尔根廷哧道，“你这人真没意思。”他旋过身，伴着一阵衣料摩擦的沙沙声走出房间。

 

 

碧绿的双目和蓝色的眸子都在观察着他离去的身影。沉默片刻，兰德尔将手肘支在椅子扶手上，撑起下巴，“他越来越危险了，文森特。”他小声抱怨道。  
冯·巴雷特的喃喃同样低若耳语，“仍在我的掌控之中。我们还需要他。”  
“我懂的。”兰德尔叹息着说，疲倦地揉揉眼睛，也不管这样做时偷来的眼球生疼生疼。他昂起头用眼角瞟向同伴，“刚才为我撑腰，多谢了。”  
金发人嘴角上扬，语调却依旧干涩，“为了将来所需，你必须学会处理这样的情况。我希望能看到你独当一面的一天。”  
“嗯。”兰德尔注视着文森特在他对面的椅子里坐下，打开他之前在读的大部头，“争取到克莱伦斯，我敢说我们已经把至少一半军队搞到手了；假如再给他点时间，这个数还能增加。”  
“凭什么这么乐观？”文森特翻过一页，头也不抬。  
“克莱伦斯在军队里朋友多，贵族平民都有。他相当有领导的魄力，部下都对他一片忠心。支持他的人更是多得不得了，这点用处也很大。不过，话还是不能说得太绝对了。‘抱着最好的期望，做最坏的打算’，不是有句俗话是这么说的嘛。”兰德尔耸耸肩。  
“政府那边有消息吗？”  
“没有。现下还没有人走漏风声。”红发人仰倒在长沙发上，胳膊垫于脑后，“我在和死神跳舞呢，文尼。”  
“我们不都天天与死神照面吗？”文森特答道。见同伴不吭声，他终于抬起眼打量对方。兰德尔战战兢兢地抚着眼睑。  
“没错...以前我在战场上就见过他很多次了，今后大概还会再见吧...但是现在我开始怀疑，死神是不是变成了一个长着炭红眼睛的黑衣人。”  
“你不会死的，兰德尔。只要我们谨慎行事就不会。”听了金发人的话，兰德尔缓缓点点头，又发起呆来。【我们都做出了未来可能会后悔莫及的交易。】文森特叹了口气，“兰德尔。”  
一份报纸哗地展开推到他鼻尖下，把红发人惊得微微往上一窜。“这是什么？”他向文森特挑起眉头问道，一面拾起报纸。  
文森特扬起纤细的眉毛，“还需要解释吗？”  
绿宝石似的眼睛浏览着页面。“旷世惨案震惊伦敦：近期伦敦尚未侦破的系列凶案新添一起诡异恐怖的谋杀。市内某位最富有批发商的卧室中惊现一具暴卒血泊的尸体，尸身血肉模糊，不忍直视。后经辨认，尸体的身份得以确认...”他举目望向文森特的蓝眼睛，“他们觉得这和之前的案子凶手是同一人？”  
金发人耸耸肩，“我想是的。他们认为不过是凶手的手法更进了一步。”  
“发现这人要背叛我们时你就叫我除掉他。”兰德尔目光坚定，“我派塞巴斯蒂安去处理的。他们不可能追踪到我们。”  
“我明白。另外，真的有必要让他以这样...艺术化的手段杀掉这个人吗？”  
“我那时正在全力推进计划的下一部分。这样做很有必要。”他将刘海从脸上扫开，紫色和绿色的两只眼不约而同地闪闪发亮，“好戏要开演了，文尼。”  
一丝假笑掠过文森特的脸庞，打破了一贯喜怒不形于色的沉静，这个表情传递的不详朕兆更胜过千言万语。“不急不躁，却又步步进逼，就像一场无可避免的暴风雨。”

 

 

 

他做了个梦。  
和煦阳光洒落在仰躺着的他的脸上，尖脆草叶软绵绵地垫在手背下。他又身置于凡多姆海恩府的花园里，重回八岁时的模样，未来那个饱经沧桑的夏尔此刻只是男孩意识中一个朦胧的幻影。欢笑声在空中荡漾，如同一首古旧谣曲，夏尔历经坎坷后早已记不分明。那是一段永不复现的岁月的记忆残章。  
“夏尔！”有人在高声呼唤他，音调快活得打颤。蓝宝石般的双眼怔怔盯着那个朝自己跑来的小女孩，她金色的鬈发随着蹦跳的步子一颠一颠。是丽齐。【她真像一只和风中飞舞的粉蝶。】  
“瞧啊，夏尔！”她兴奋地挥着一只手臂，嚷嚷道。夏尔模模糊糊地瞥见她手里举着一个皮球。“安阿姨送我这个给塞巴斯蒂安玩！”  
听到这个名字，灰发男孩一怵，愕然瞪向伊丽莎白。塞巴斯蒂安？这名字针一样深深刺痛了他的心。夏尔再也不愿听闻恶魔的名字，再也不愿想起他的事，或是忆起这个毫不留情地背弃自己、将自己拖入绝望的叛徒。【到这个时候了他还要折腾我，即便在梦里也不让我消停一会儿...一旦叫恶魔烙下了印记，你确实就无路可逃了。】他摸索着覆上右眼，发现它还是完整的，毫发无伤，这是梦里常有的情况。【虽然，我已经不再是被标记的人了。】  
一条硕大的黑犬飞奔过来，把球丢到伊丽莎白脚下，逗得她笑了起来，开心地直拍掌。她紧紧地搂住狗，小胳膊几乎勾不住它的脖子。巨犬懒洋洋地晃荡着舌头。“好孩子，塞巴斯蒂安！”  
没错，夏尔忽然想起来了。他给恶魔取了爱犬的名字。那条忠心耿耿的大狗曾与主人如此亲密无间，在命运陡转直下的那天，便为忠诚献出了生命。  
恶魔没有忠诚可言。  
取这样一个名字真是傻透了。  
夏尔摇摇脑袋，试图驱赶开无限循环着的思绪。伊丽莎白拽着他的手，碧绿的瞳仁亮晶晶的，“来和我们一起玩吧，夏尔！”他由着她把自己拉起来，恍惚间又以八岁时的眼光打量着这个世界。他欣然朝女孩笑笑，点点头。  
“耶!”  
他们的雀跃被塞巴斯蒂安的吠声打断了，提醒花园中的所有人注意一位高挑男子的到来。天蓝色的眼睛惊喜地张大了。  
“爸爸！”  
他转过身，预备奔向那个正面带微笑地站着与他母亲交谈的男人。红夫人和他们一道坐在树荫下，对夏尔父亲打趣的每句话都报以畅怀大笑。  
“少爷，请等等！”  
一阵灼痛钉上夏尔的手臂，他乍地收住脚步。男孩难以置信地回过头，发现居然是爱犬咬住了自己的手，泪水情不自禁地涌上湛蓝的眸子。塞巴斯蒂安赶忙放开他的手，但是它锐利的牙齿已经扎得太深了，此时，鲜血正顺着苍白的小手滴滴答答地淌下。夏尔向后退去，把手护在胸口。孩子被血唬着了，手指不由自主地抽搐着，半是因为疼痛、半是因为讶异而懵头懵脑。【刚刚说话的，肯定不会是塞巴斯蒂安吧？】

狗巧克力色的眼睛满怀歉意地仰望着他，耳朵和尾巴都颓丧地垂了下来，“对不起，少爷。我不想伤害您，只是我必须和您谈谈。”  
有那么一瞬间，夏尔目瞪口呆---千真万确，他的狗方才开口说话了---旋即气呼呼地伸出流血的手，“还说不想伤害我？”幻象化作泡影，他重新变回了长大后的自己。这一切不过是梦境。塞巴斯蒂安就算说话了又怎么样呢？毕竟只是个梦而已。一条粉色的舌头温柔地舐过伤口，清理着血迹，直到男孩将手抽走。“你到底想干什么？”他不耐烦地问道。  
“正如我说过的那样，只是想跟您谈谈。”身形庞大的黑犬如是答道，轻轻在草地上卧下，脑袋栖于前爪上，抬眼凝视着夏尔，“您为何要驻留在这里，一味沉浸在过去的美梦中？”  
夏尔望向远处那群他视为挚爱的人们。他感到自己仿佛是个外人，只能旁观他们一片欢声笑语。【他们属于那个现在的我再也回不去的世界。】“我...”他犹豫片刻，“我不会愚蠢到祈求能回到从前。这是不可能实现的。我也不可能把往昔变成现实。但是...我被困住了，已经是走投无路。与其回到牢里，我宁可在这梦里待着。”  
“您不是还有勇往直前的意志吗？”塞巴斯蒂安沿着夏尔的视线看去，“窃以为，夏尔·凡多姆海恩不是那种会沉溺在顾虑和迷惘中止步不前的人。”  
“曾经，他确实不是这样的人。”夏尔在巨犬身边坐下，“我迷失了，塞巴斯蒂安。我必须逃出去；我必须保护女王，就像我父亲那样，警告她这场策反的阴谋。”一人一犬共同眺望着夏尔的父亲找个位置坐下，从田中手中接过一杯茶，“但现在我根本没办法从地牢里脱身。我已经苦想过几千遍了，每次都得到一模一样的结论。我做不到，一切已是今非昔比了...我失去了那个我以为会在艰难时刻陪着我的人。原本我还相信他永远不会背叛我。”  
“您真的信任过他吗？”  
谈话陷入沉默，夏尔凝神思索着这个问题，“我想是的，总的来说...”他缓缓启唇答道，“我真傻。我不可以忘掉他是谁---他是什么东西...所以我永远不能毫无保留地相信他。可我肯定还是信任过的，因为他的背叛令我这么痛心。”  
“您会原谅他吗？让他回来？”随口说说般的一问令夏尔猝不及防，他写满讶异的目光迎上塞巴斯蒂安的双眸。那一刻，他觉得自己在那双巧克力色的眼里瞥见一束猩红的闪光，但转瞬间那笔直望向他的眼中就没有一丝红色存在的迹象了。  
“他背叛了我！”惊讶须臾内转为愤怒，夏尔眯起眼忿忿骂道。  
“是的。”塞巴斯蒂安镇定自若地答道，“他确实这么做了。”  
不知为何，这个直白的回答让他一下子泄了气。【辜负了我的信任后，我还怎么去原谅他？谁能担保他不会再背叛我一次呢？】他一手拍在草地上，生脆的草叶在掌下压弯了腰。【而且，他无论如何没有回到我身边的理由。我已经不再是他的主人了；他用以前的称呼叫我完全是一种嘲讽。】  
恶魔大概很乐意观赏他痛苦不堪的样子吧。【他难道还会自知有必要道歉？】  
他还没来得及发话，巨犬就站了起来，伸个懒腰，油黑发亮的毛皮沐浴在阳光下。舒展过后，它匆忙扭过身正对夏尔坐下，棕色的眼里满是肃然。  
“少爷，在您离开前，有几件事是我认为您应该知道的。第一，我建议您与奥尔根廷保持距离。”  
夏尔的嘴角一沉。【那个怪物么。】“为什么？”【不过就算没人提醒，我也不会靠近他的。】  
“因为他是...”塞巴斯蒂安欲言又止，“他是一只吸血鬼。”  
“吸血鬼？”夏尔扬起眉反问道。我以前在哪里听过这个词...“你是怎么知道的？”  
“我怎么知道的不重要。”狗的回答近乎咆哮。奇怪的是，灰发男孩感觉这怒吼针对的并不是自己。“还是回答您的第一个问题吧，吸血鬼是一种靠啖食血液过活的暗黑生物。如果他咬了您...最走运的情况下您会死去；最可怕的结果是，您会被他同化。”  
【他认为变成吸血鬼比死更糟糕？】夏尔暗自琢磨着，塞巴斯蒂安则继续说下去，“他就是少爷之前调查的谋杀案的幕后凶手。”  
这个梦为何如此真实？“我明白...这就说得通了。”夏尔嘴上答道，脑子里飞速审度着他们迄今为止发现的蛛丝马迹，“你做得很好，塞巴斯蒂安。”他顿住了。【我为什么要说这话？怎么这么轻易又落回了我们的老套路？一开始是在地牢里，现下我又在和一只不过与他同名的狗说话。而且是在梦里。】夏尔怀疑自己是不是终于精神失常了。  
狗的腔调里潜进一丝微弱的笑意，“谢谢您。”  
身为凡多姆海恩家的执事，连这点小事都解决不了该如何是好呢？夏尔似乎清清楚楚地听到恶魔的回答在耳畔响起，睹见他唇角浮现的那缕若有若无的自得微笑，还有愉悦地一闪一闪的血红瞳目。

“那么我会离奥尔根廷远一点的。还有什么事？”  
“在这栋房子的二楼，南面走廊尽头数起第三扇门后，是一个名为机要室的房间。我相信在那里您会发现他们叛乱的证据。找到那个房间，拿到证据，就赶紧离开这里吧。别让他们逮住您。”  
“既然你早就知道了，为什么不自己行动呢？”夏尔责问他。【梦境不该是天马行空的吗？为什么感觉我好像是在跟】---他紧蹙眉峰。【不，这不可能，恶魔是不能入侵梦境的...难道他们这都办得到？】狗赤红的眼里闪现一丝好笑的神色---那眼睛一直是红的吗？---仿佛自己的所思所想它皆已洞察于心，夏尔有些发窘。【不管怎样，他应该只会在噩梦中现身才对。】  
塞巴斯蒂安---显然，假设它是恶魔，这个念头就算只是想想也太荒唐了；他可是讨厌狗的呀---长叹一声，“少爷，我...进不了那间屋子。除非情况有所改变，唯有您才能执行这项任务。”说到这儿，狗咧嘴一笑，露出雪白的利齿，“另外，我猜您一定想证明自己不需要恶魔的帮助吧。这不是个好机会吗？”  
狗语气中的戏谑之意激得夏尔立马声色俱厉起来，“好呀。我绝不需要像他这样的叛徒。”兴许只是错觉吧，在他天蓝色瞳仁的灼灼逼视下，狗乌黑的耳朵和茸茸的尾巴似乎略微耷拉了下来。  
“假如是这样，我就不该再呆下去了。我真的很抱歉，少爷...如果像我这样的人也有资格这么说。记住我告诉您的话。”狗把鼻子凑上夏尔的喉头，那凉飕飕、湿乎乎的触碰害得男孩打了个哆嗦。它随即转身准备离开。  
“等等！”夏尔下意识地叫出声来，不自觉地探出一只手。他必须弄明白。“你真的是他吗？”问话低得近乎耳语。这个答案有什么要紧的呢？即便它就是塞巴斯蒂安---即便他愿意回来---  
【即便他回来了，我真的能接纳一个曾经背叛我的人吗？】  
鲜红的眸子对上他的双目，狗越过肩膀匆匆回望着他，“请相信您梦中呈现的意愿的力量，少爷。”不过惊鸿一瞥，那瞳孔又恢复了赤褐色。

 

 

夏尔缓缓垂下了手，于是檀黑色的大狗一路欢吠着，小跑奔向树荫下围坐的人们。【一个梦而已...嗯...】湛蓝的眼睛半阖起来，不去看脚下的茵茵青草。【只是一个愚蠢的梦而已...】  
但是，这会不会是事实呢？女王十分重视他的意见，若是他上报有人谋反，陛下会相信的。然而要是缺乏证据，他们也无法轻举妄动。如果真的就在那个房间里...  
【就算能侥幸脱身，我该怎么避开所有人眼目找到文件？偷偷出没这样的地方应该是塞巴斯蒂安的工作才对！】又一波直冲前任执事而来的愠怒潮水般涌上心田，但这一次，一种新近出现的情感盖过了愤慨---那就是犹疑。  
少爷。  
夏尔闭上眼，他还想在明媚的日光中流连片刻，虽然它也是幻象一隅。金阳笼在脸上暖融融的，而这份温暖是牢房里的火把提供不了的。微风当面掠过，抚慰着他的脸颊，在他的耳边嚅嚅细语。  
\---少爷，该醒醒了。  
不，此刻他还不想面对钻心的疼痛和感情的重负。【让我再睡一会儿吧。】  
\---您不能这样。还有很多事有待您去完成，我的主人。  
幽冥似的嘴唇轻触他的眼睑，空无一物的眼眶中一度包含着他被偷走的眼睛。被窃取的远不止那只眼睛，还有他的尊严，他的视力，他的契约。  
还有塞巴斯蒂安。  
他颤栗着，当那凛冽的一吻同时像吹雪一样刺骨、像烈焰一样烧灼起来时，他不禁寒毛倒竖。阳光逐渐褪却，四方世界如临极夜，如陷冰窟；这时，和风的低吟再次传来。  
\---请原谅我，夏尔。  
金属撞击石头的哐当声轰然响起，夏尔的双眼豁地睁开了。周围是密不透风的黑暗，仿佛失明一般的他不由恐慌起来。【我怎么什么都看不见了？】难道他们把另一只眼也挖走了？宛如墨汁的漆黑中，指尖忍不住攥紧了，惶恐越演越烈。他的手急急探上脸庞，也顾不上伤口的刺痛了。发现另一只眼还在那儿，此刻屋里比奥尔根廷到访那天更甚的黑暗，不过是火把尽数熄灭造成的，紧绷的神经终于松弛下来，他顿时瘫倒在地。尖锐的疼痛蜿蜒上手腕，他不经意地搓揉一下，手指按上擦破的皮肤，当即疼得半晌没透过气来。  
【什么...？】夏尔难以置信地愣住了，这才明白过来到底是哪里不对劲。  
锁链不再束缚着他了。链条盘绕在他的脚下，一条条毫无生气的铁蛇。  
夏尔碰碰脚踝，摸索的过程中腿上和手臂上几处伤口绽开了，他倒抽一口冷气，但是那里也没有金属冰凉的触感。【我...我自由了？这怎么可能...？】  
视力在这样的混沌中已经不起作用了，夏尔侧耳捕捉着最轻微的动静，觉得自己听到了一扇门轻轻关上的声音。男孩簌簌撑起身，全身上下的肌肉都在抽搐着，摸瞎找到墙壁，像寻着生命线似的扶墙行进。脚绊上其中一堆被遗弃的铁链，他朝前踉跄几步，伴着一声咕咕哝哝的诅咒，一头撞上另一堵石墙。  
【这是...台阶...】夏尔恍然大悟，视线触及到一个明亮的小光条，他确信那是从门底的缝隙外透进来的。【如果这是个梦，让这一切立马结束吧，】他无声地祷告着，手紧紧扒在石地上。【感觉像是实实在在的东西...别再折磨我了。】自由与他不过咫尺之遥...  
【不行。我不能一走了之。我必须找到警告陛下所需的证据。二楼...南面走廊...从尽头数起第三扇门。】义无反顾的光辉点燃了那双倔强的蓝眼睛，作祟伤病已被置之脑后，夏尔挣扎着爬上台阶。  
【别让他们逮住您。】

 

 

苏醒过来后，首先映入眼帘的是一片陌生的天花板。阵阵精疲力竭的晕眩中，他好一会儿才回过神来，自己正躺在阿什弗德派给的房间床上。塞巴斯蒂安眨眨眼，试图拼凑起支离破碎的记忆，搞清楚自己是怎么给搬到这儿来的。脑海中最末一件记得分明的事是自己正沿长廊走开去，然后---  
【奥尔根廷。】  
一阵暴怒的狂风骤雨喷薄而出，将依稀迷蒙着头脑的胧胧睡意扫荡得片甲无存。血色的眼睛闪灼着，在一片黑暗中烧得炽红，恶魔强挫起上身，不禁疼得微微一搐。体内每一寸肌骨都七歪八扭地酸痛着。记得那一次，费尼安和其他两个家伙突发奇想地在仆役室举行食材互殴大战，苦了他不得不收拾残局。这次腰酸背痛的程度比那时还要严重。  
塞巴斯蒂安低吼一声，手攀上脖颈。虽然伤口按常理早该痊愈了，他依旧可以触感指尖下被噬咬的痕迹。瞳仁狭长的眼中，那一线洋红色的微光明艳灼人地燎烧开来。【他们的咬合中绝对掺有什么秽毒，阻碍了伤口的愈合... 】手痉挛着向下突刺，爪牙般锋利的黑色指甲深深抠进咬痕之下的白皙皮肤。他复又拔出手，若有所思地端详着指甲沾上的鲜血，再一一舔舐干净。【奥尔根廷并没有尝试杀死我，所以他肯定盘算着再咬我一次，就和传说中其他恶魔遭遇的厄运一样。】  
尖锐獠牙在一声怒嗥中纤毫毕现。食材大战那天，他差点动手无声无臭地解决掉那群肇事者。倒霉的是，夏尔发觉了他稍纵即逝的狰狞面相，准确解读了这个表情的含义，从此禁止他实施任何类似暴力行为。某些情况下，撞上这么个明察秋毫的主人真是活见鬼。  
【不过，这一次...】恶魔狠毒地咧嘴一笑，五官顷刻间歪曲变形。吸血鬼会被凌迟处死---痛快地了断就太便宜他了。塞巴斯蒂安要把他剐得血流如注，折腾得他嚎叫不止，哭告求饶，再逐一扯下他的四肢，采取尽可能让他苟延残喘的手法。相较之下，一夜前的那场谋杀---当真只仅是一夜前的事吗？他到底昏迷多久了？---会如同安详辞世一般。他要---  
塞巴斯蒂安懊恼地晃晃脑袋，瞳目又恢复了人类的形态。谋划着他渴望施加---【而且必然会施加】---的拷问的细枝末节，绘声绘色地在脑海中描摹一番，无疑令人逞心如意；然而，同样确凿的是，这个计划尚无法付诸行动。  
举一而论吧，计划中的不可控因素仍是太多了。生命中又一个不可多得的瞬间，信仰着病态美学的恶魔心底爱恨交织：囿于数不胜数的未知，亦步亦趋都显得过于孤注一掷，前路布满艰难险阻...但狩猎正因如此才增添了无限趣味。倘若能在进餐前拿食物肆意取乐，观赏他们徒劳又愚蠢的奋斗历程，喰食会更觉可口，无论食物们是打算力争逃生，还是一意孤行。  
这是命运女神的琴弦嘁嘁呻吟的时刻，也是恶魔们纵宴狂欢的盛日。  
【不，】他深思道，轻轻咂动下唇，【此时什么也不能断言。我也无法滥加揣测。但是我一定会杀了奥尔根廷。】

塞巴斯蒂安摸黑挪坐到床铺边缘，长长叹出一口气。袭来的阵阵疲倦促使他改变主意，没有起身去点蜡烛，而是背靠到床柱上。光线昏暗全然不会妨碍到他---正相反，这样还更为舒适。拘于挥之不去的脱力感，仍略有昏花的赭红双眼漫不经心地瞟向上方的窗户。窗幔拉开了一条缝，细薄的一小条天空呈现在恶魔面前，天空下挤挤压压的是伦敦城的层檐叠瓦。暗紫和鸽灰色的行云在广袤苍穹当中抓伸着，犹如饥肠辘辘的孩童的指爪。凭借着他高度敏锐的听觉，塞巴斯蒂安还是聆不见雷声，但是电闪雷鸣大约就在不远的路上。【一场暴风雨就要降临了。不知谁会被困在风雨之中？】  
他探出一只手欲拉开窗幔，目光触及契约印，这一动作又半途而废了。塞巴斯蒂安发现自己正检查着烙印，修长的乌黑指甲轻轻勾画过契约印的条纹，半敛的眼眸呆望着手背，他几乎心神恍惚。【我做得对吗？】他思索着。不，这个问题本身就大错特错了。他是一只恶魔---钻营筹谋只为一己之利，才不会权衡所谓是非。  
或许少爷对他思维方式的影响比他预想中的要大得多。【以人类之名的愚昧啊。】  
好吧，无论他的所作所为是出于己身利益，还是由于这样做才是“正确”的，塞巴斯蒂安都无法抵赖，近来自己的判断力不似往常完美了。这让他不免苦恼。  
思来想去，当下能做的，他都已经做了。他的命运，他的名誉，他的契约，所有这一切---现在都系于夏尔一身，而塞巴斯蒂安---两年来头一次---揣摩不透男孩究竟在想什么。夏尔戚苦的面容穿越一片混沌凝视着他，翻搅起的罪恶感又盘虬在心头。【叛徒。】  
起身时，肌肉一路吱嘎抗议着。执事克制住躯壳由内迸发的颤栗，拾掇起摊在床尾的燕尾服，把衣服直直拉上肩。【我不能一直呆在这儿；如果兰德尔洞察力够敏锐---虽说我表示怀疑---他或许已经察觉到我恢复意识了。】话说回来，通过契约的羁系双方能彼此感应，他还从未告诉过夏尔这个神奇的小把戏。此时此刻，一并掌控着夏尔灵魂上的标记和兰德尔窃得的眼中标记，塞巴斯蒂安明明白白地感知到了两人的状态。夏尔已从梦中苏醒，伤势严重，意志犹然坚不可摧；无独有偶，兰德尔也起床了，正朝这边赶来。  
拈起手套，塞巴斯蒂安只手拉开门，踏向屋外，一边监视着被标记两人的行踪，一边忙着将手套扯上手背。恶魔步上走廊，反身掩上门。就在这时，他察觉后面有人。  
“嗨，恶魔，瞧瞧谁来看你了。”

 

 

电光火石间，塞巴斯蒂安甩掉剩下那只手套，风驰电掣般地旋过身去；与此同时，未着手套的手呼地摆开防御的架势。然而终究不堪劳乏，他转身中途重心便摇晃起来，趔趄一步。  
“你想干什么？” 塞巴斯蒂安叱问道，双目邪魅十足地眯作细挑斜线。发觉奥尔根廷相距过近，而雪上加霜的是，拜自己的疲惫所赐，这回麻痹结界奏效得更为迅猛了，他不由得暗自咒骂。  
在这之前，奥尔根廷始终双手抱臂倚在正对门的墙上。见此情形，他一肘撑离墙壁，悠悠踱上前，挤出满脸矫糅做作的伤感，向恶魔张开怀抱，“啊，我们已经整整一天一夜不曾相聚了，你却这么冷淡地迎接我。”  
“就算你和我照面时讨了个没趣，过错也不在我。告诉我，我有什么理由要盼着见你，吸血鬼？”塞巴斯蒂安向奥尔根廷扬起一侧眉毛，毫无后撤之意。这一次，恶魔蓄势待发。奥尔根廷若是胆敢再咬他，面上不大大挂彩才怪哩。而吸血鬼的痊愈力并不怎么强悍，这点上塞巴斯蒂安可以担保。  
被面无血色的男人一手揽上肩膀的那一刻，他浑身紧绷，“我想念你，”奥尔根廷自顾自地宣布，完全没有理睬塞巴斯蒂安之前的声明。塞巴斯蒂安头一回注意到，奥尔根廷的耳梢是呈尖角状的---平日里纤长云鬓后捋即是为了掩饰吧。不过他在意的可不是这个；他正一门心思琢磨着，到底该往哪里攻击。眼睛是个不错的选择。喉咙呢，略加思量似乎也毫不逊色。意识到送自己回房的或许正是奥尔根廷，痛击吸血鬼的欲望更是十倍暴涨---想到这儿塞巴斯蒂安就不寒而栗。  
“你痊愈得这么快，令我大吃一惊。”奥尔根廷接上话茬，“上一只被我咬了的恶魔可是昏睡了整整一个礼拜呢。而且，你的血也比他的甜多了...”他在沉吟中结束了发言。留意到塞巴斯蒂安脸上掩抑不住的嫌恶，奥尔根廷又加上一句，“这是在表扬你呐，恶魔。你应该笑纳才是。”  
“你的夸奖，我只能敬谢不敏。”塞巴斯蒂安冷若冰霜地回嘴道，十指背地里痉挛着。是时候了...  
奥尔根廷叹出一口气，“现在我希望能享用下一餐了。可按照礼节是不是该有所表示呢？看来我还得先征询你的意见。你介意吗？”  
一丝狞笑拽开恶魔的薄唇，森森利齿暴露无遗，“我希望你能和你那一窝崽子一同下地狱。”这便是他彬彬有礼的回答。  
奥尔根廷欺身上前，他的吐息近在塞巴斯蒂安耳畔，“真是遗憾啊。我忘记了，对付猎物是不需要所谓礼节的。”他的嘴蠢蠢欲动地凑向塞巴斯蒂安的脖颈；恶魔弯折一下褪掉手套的那只手，调动起至今为止恢复的所有体力。就在这千钧一发的时刻---  
“奥尔根廷。”  
浑厚嗓音警告似地隆隆滚过走廊，分散了塞巴斯蒂安的精力，两只恶灵心头不约而同地一悸。捕捉到冯·巴雷特顺走廊大步而来的魁梧身影，奥尔根廷的结界消散殆尽了，塞巴斯蒂安趁机撂开他的胳膊，撤回更远的地方。那素来不动声色的脸孔上掠过一丝最细碎的阴霾。“你刚在做什么？”

“不过是想友好地寒暄一下，”奥尔根廷面无愧色地告诉主人，“红脑袋总不至于为这个向我发脾气吧。”  
“是阿什弗德大人，奥尔根廷。我已交代过你不得对他不敬。”冯·巴雷特瞟向塞巴斯蒂安，“兰德尔片刻就到。”  
塞巴斯蒂安根本无需男人提醒，但他照旧鞠躬致意，“那么，我会在这里恭候他。”  
“他肯定有指令要下达给你。”冯·巴雷特的目光移回又倚到墙上的奥尔根廷那边，“随我来，奥尔根廷。等待兰德尔的空暇里，我打算在图书馆里做些研究。”他阔步离开。奥尔根廷慢吞吞地尾随其后。吸血鬼越肩回望他一眼，投来满面谀笑，紧盯恶魔的脸不放的浅蓝瞳仁里，一缕乐不可支的光线翩然起舞。  
众人身后响起新来者的脚步。塞巴斯蒂安拣起另一只手套戴好，及时扭过身，发现是兰德尔站到了自己旁侧。红发贵族先紧抿着嘴唇，忧心忡忡地朝远去的两人绞起眉头，这才觑向塞巴斯蒂安，“看到你又能下床活动了，我很欣慰。”  
“劳您费心了，主人。”  
“你还好吧？”  
塞巴斯蒂安强压住去触摸脖子上咬痕的欲望，“非常好，”他搪塞着，并不怎么愿意提及己身绻巡不去的疲累，“啊，您的领结松了...”  
兰德尔立着不动，塞巴斯蒂安替他重新系好脖上的领结时，他就着一只手按摩起了刘海下的眼睛。近距离观察下，恶魔注意到红脑袋露出的那只眼里充满倦意，脸色也比寻常更显苍白。【他没睡好吗？】塞巴斯蒂安寻思着，然而他尚未开口询问，兰德尔便发话了，晶绿色的眸子直直对上红宝石似的双目，“别再出这种岔子了。”  
惺惺笑意勾起恶魔的嘴角，他打好领结，退后一步，“我也无意再让这种事发生，主人。”再施以躬身一礼。  
“嗯。”这便是恶魔得到的全部答复。兰德尔沿着走廊踱开了，“我们在图书馆里用早茶。准备好茶点就送到那儿去。”他头也不回地吩咐道。执事的嘴唇恼怒地抽搐着，吐出的应答却仍是恭谨如常。他柔顺地朝着红发男人的背影屈下身子。  
“遵命，我的主人。”  
他业已做出抉择，再没有反悔的余地。

 

 

夏尔猫腰藏身于饰架之后，祈祷着那个满头银发的仆人没发现自己。额上青筋砰砰直跳，他的眼睛尚未适应明亮的光线。钝重的疼痛好似在空荡荡的眼眶里安营扎寨了一般；祸不单行，手臂上的几处割伤又撕裂了，渗透的鲜血徐徐染红了脏兮兮的外套衣袖。男孩顾不上这些，把头探出原木嵌板边缘，四下张望一番。他无声地诅咒起来。【这栋鬼宅子里为什么有这么多房间？我怎么可能在不被发现的前提下潜到一楼？】夏尔甩甩脑袋。【不，是二楼。集中精神啊，夏尔！再被抓住，你可没法指望塞巴斯蒂安来救你了。】他不自觉地抚摸着眼帘，意识到自己在做什么，又恨恨抽回了手。远处传来低沉轰鸣的雷声。【暴风雨似乎要来了呢...】

视野之内既不见银发仆人，也没有其他人的踪迹，于是夏尔踏出藏身之所，蹑手蹑脚地沿走廊继续前行。【这儿附近应该有楼梯才是...】  
愣神几秒钟，他才意识到隆隆雷声依旧在耳畔回荡---并没有逐渐消散，而是愈发响亮了。【打雷明显不该持续这么久吧？】他迟疑着皱起眉头，停下脚步侧耳细听。听起来倒像是---  
夏尔立马反应过来，环顾四周寻觅着最近的隐匿处所，终于找到一个：一扇虚掩着的门。意乱神迷地祈求着房内千万不要有人，夏尔踮起脚尖挪到门边，闪进屋里。他把门推回原来的位置，留下一条缝以供窥视。耳边轮子的辘辘声越来越近，蔚蓝的眼睛急速扫视一遍房间。谢天谢地，屋里除了他没有旁人---如果有的话，他可就无计可施了---夏尔紧贴在墙上，重又全神贯注地观察着走廊里的动静。  
他的料想应验了，首先映入眼帘的委实是一辆咔哒推过走廊的茶餐车。不过，真正令夏尔顷刻间呼吸艰难的还是那推车的人。夏尔嗖地拔回身子，瞳孔瞪大了。【塞巴斯蒂安肯定发觉我躲在这儿了吧？】他胸中七上八下。【就算失去契约联系，恶魔也比人类机敏得多...】  
夏尔闭上眼睛。被背叛自己的家伙抓个正着...！  
茶餐车辚辚作响着渐行渐远，直至隐没在走廊深处。夏尔简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他又透得过气来了，唯有大口大口颤栗着的喘息方可安抚他疯狂蹦跳的心脏。他的头再一次伸出门外，正好瞥见黑衣的塞巴斯蒂安消失在远处的背影。夏尔如释重负地长吁一声，身子重重摔到墙上。【他没发现我...】  
黑洞洞的眼眶又突突跳动起来，夏尔疼得闷哼一声，一手捂住眼。为什么会这样？没有恶魔的陪伴，为什么他胸中空落落的？为什么一想到从今往后凡事再不能依靠恶魔了，他就心如刀绞？区区两年，他怎么就把后背托付给了恶魔呢？为什么会这样？  
塞巴斯蒂安把他抛弃了。他背叛了自己，摧毁了他们的契约，而原本夏尔深信恶魔会视之为神圣不可侵犯的誓言，则完全被弃之不顾了。夏尔曾经幻想着，也许，哪怕只有一点点，自己在恶魔的心中是比下一顿饭重要的。尽管反复提醒过自己，塞巴斯蒂安是一只不值得信赖的恶魔，夏尔最后还是选择对他委以信任，比他应得的多得多。  
他的前任执事把他伤得体无完肤；遍体鳞伤的不只是他的心，还有他的身体---被塞巴斯蒂安掼到墙上的胸口生疼生疼，他一口气梗塞在喉头。【你似乎忘记我是谁了，小东西。】眼里闪射着灭绝人性的光芒就是证明，恶魔以伤害他为乐，以他备受煎熬为乐...即便如此，夏尔还是无法忘却那个不寻常的梦。  
那真的是塞巴斯蒂安么？抑或仅仅是他心烦意乱的臆想？夏尔说不上来；自被囚禁到幽深地牢的那天起，绵亘不绝的噩梦与低烧的谵妄就把他拖垮了。指尖再次掠过空洞的眼眶。  
【请原谅我，少爷。】  
这个梦古怪得很。除此之外，尚有重重谜团有待解开。【究竟是谁打破了我的禁锢？为什么塞巴斯蒂安依旧称我为少爷？我跟他已经毫无瓜葛了。】这只是戏弄他的伎俩吗？所有悬而未决的疑虑齐心搅和下，夏尔只觉胸口发疼，他一片混淆的脑子就更不必提了。  
如果恶魔提出请求，自己能再度接纳他吗？

真是个愚蠢透顶的问题。恶魔凭什么要改变主意？他没有理由重归夏尔身边。不曾想，那个与塞巴斯蒂安何其相像的声线又将此问引回脑海，而夏尔竟无言以对。他已再三告诫自己，他不需要一个叛徒，没有恶魔他会过得更好，就算恶魔跪下恳求他，他也绝不会允许他回来。他的灵魂终于又脱离险境了。  
但是在成功越狱后（这是必须的；夏尔拒绝考虑失败的可能）会发生什么呢？在他警告女王之后？在叛乱者---或许塞巴斯蒂安也在其中---被一网打尽，他荣归府邸之后？没有谁能承载执事肩负的千斤重任，甚至没有人能望其项背。  
超脱自己的涛涛怒气和惨遭背叛的事实，夏尔终于明白了内心纠结的真相---没有人能取代塞巴斯蒂安的位置。他想要恶魔回来。  
【不过，考虑这个可是毫无意义，】夏尔警告自己。【契约不在我手上了；除非阿什弗德出了什么事，否则他是不会回来的。】念及红发男爵的名姓，他便气不打一处来，气兰德尔偷走了自己的眼睛和契约印，更气塞巴斯蒂安居然放任契约被盗取。就算设想由于某种契机，恶魔的回归成为可能，发生这种事后，他还怎么去信任塞巴斯蒂安？恶魔对忠诚、对愧疚全无概念---不管塞巴斯蒂安举手投足乔装得与人类何其相似，他毕竟本性难移。谁能保证恶魔不会再次背叛他呢？  
夏尔烦躁地揉揉脸颊。【刚刚我当真在思量让他回来的事？不！我不可能---我绝不会重新接纳一个叛徒。我的父母死于背叛；如果再允许别人背弃我，我就该是天大的笑话了！这不会发生的。】他做不到---想都不会想---去夺回恶魔。  
“就这么决定了。”夏尔低语着，天蓝色的眼睛黯淡下来。他的手搁到门上，准备滑出门外接着搜寻。  
一只手沉沉搭上肩膀，骇得他心脏霎时停止了跳动。恰逢生死关头，他偏偏吓得双脚就地生根，一动也不能动，连指头也别想从门上移开，更不必说逃跑了。该死！  
隆隆碾过的惊雷疾呼着不详的预言。  
来人的吐息搔动着他的脖颈，“呦呦呦，瞧我们逮着谁了呀？”

 

 

 

急行的茶餐车伴着塞巴斯蒂安的驻足同时停下，他叩响身边的橡木门扉。  
“进来。”屋内有人招呼道。他推开门，把餐车一并运入。  
图书馆几乎是今晨早些时候三名反贼会晤房间的两倍大。厅内约莫三分之二的面积被卷帙浩繁的文献书籍占据着，（“文尼就爱读书，”兰德尔有一次这样解释过，好像这还用得着解释似的。）余下三分之一围绕一张茶几布设下一把舒适的扶手椅和一条长沙发。房间远远的另一头是一座冷冷清清的壁炉，虽然木材已堆放就绪，一经吩咐随时可以供暖，却并未差人点火。见塞巴斯蒂安走进屋，兰德尔与冯·巴雷特急忙中止交谈；金发贵族重新钻研起一部长篇著论，兰德尔则懒洋洋地靠回沙发上。  
“让您久等了。”塞巴斯蒂安一面致歉，一面为两人斟茶，茶杯温文尔雅地叮当一声，安落在桌上，“今日早茶配上的是焦糖布丁，希望合您口味。”  
兰德尔把茶杯举到嘴边，咂味一会儿茶饮沁甜的芬芳，又试试瓷器的温度，这才抿上一口，“听着不错嘛。”他接过盛有茶点的小碟品尝起来。冯·巴雷特忙不迭地究读着面前书页上密集排布的蝇头小字，朝茶几示意一下。塞巴斯蒂安心领神会，把侯爵那份甜点搁在他茶杯旁的桌面上。  
恶魔发现红发人稍有些寒颤，“主人好像冷着了。需要我生火吗？”房间没有窗户可供他向外观测天空，但是凭塞巴斯蒂安的直感而言，暴风雨似乎又推进了。【要是这里都冷，地牢里就更是冻得慌了】---塞巴斯蒂安倏忽阖上眼，驱散开一团乱麻的思绪。【再也不该是我该关心的问题了。】  
没辨出一稍恶魔心理斗争的端倪，兰德尔的绿眼睛先闪闪烁烁着瞄向没生火的壁炉，再欲说还休地望向冯·巴雷特。冯·巴雷特抬起头，以最轻微的弧度耸动一下肩膀，波澜不惊的天蓝瞳仁暗淡无光，“你愿意的话就生火吧。奥尔根廷不在这儿，会抗议的也只有他。”  
兰德尔笃一下脑袋，瞟向躬身待命的塞巴斯蒂安，“点火去吧。”他命令道，瞧也不瞧弯腰致意的恶魔，把注意力又移到金发人身上，“话说回来，奥尔根廷那家伙去哪儿了？”  
“我吩咐他上书房为我取书去了，”冯·巴雷特嘴上支应着，翻过一页，“如果你就这么百无聊赖，兰德尔，我建议你找本书看看。”  
兰德尔嗔怒着瞪他一眼聊以作答，但是他片刻后便站了起来，擦过塞巴斯蒂安晃荡到一排排书架前。执事背过身去，视线定格在炉床上。不知他施展了什么法术，炉栅里登时升起熊熊烈焰，仿佛火苗已稳定燃烧良久。温煦拂过屋内，逐渐消融了之前空中凝结的刺骨冰寒。兰德尔拿着一本军事著作踱回来，重新扑倒在长沙发上，边呷着茶边噼里啪啦地一阵乱翻。  
“啊...这样就好多了。”

 

可惜宁静仅仅维持了大概两分钟，门便霍然洞开，一缕冷风飒飒横扫厅堂，刚刚聚集起的融融暖意又烟消云散。兰德尔和冯·巴雷特不约而同地瞟向门口，只不过蓝眼睛里荡漾着的是奇趣，而碧绿的眸子里怒火已经冲到眼底了。红色双目也满怀好奇地朝门边望去，然而认清闯入者的身影的一刹那，瞳仁里那抹鲜艳的亮红就降沉为了浊暗的深色。  
“有必要这样大张旗鼓地进来吗？”冯·巴雷特叹息一声。奥尔根廷环顾房内，目光触及炉火时微颦起眉头，瞥见兰德尔和塞巴斯蒂安时则朝他们冷笑一下。他没有从走廊踏进屋一步，而是举起一只手向主人示意。  
“书，我已经拿来了，医生大人。”奥尔根廷开口道，一丝若有若无的笑意掠过脸庞。“另外，猜猜我逮住了什么？你看家的活计干得不怎么样啊，恶魔，如果你居然坐由老鼠遍地乱窜，譬如说，这一只。”促狭地斜睨一眼塞巴斯蒂安，奥尔根廷笑得愈发肆无忌惮，将另一只手上提溜着的东西掷在地下。身子骨重重撞上地板时，那东西低低呻唤一声。  
挣扎着想爬起身的夏尔映入他的眼帘，深红的瞳孔骤然放大了。暴露在亮处，男孩的伤口更是一览无遗，叫人不忍卒视，每一道细小划伤俨然都在提醒恶魔自己的失职。夏尔立住脚跟，摇摇晃晃地站起来，双手撑着两胁，仿佛肋骨疼得厉害---多半是真疼得厉害---却依旧傲气凛然地逼视着房间里的每一个人。奥尔根廷和塞巴斯蒂安也囊括在他的怒目中，只不过看向前任执事时，夏尔仅剩的那只眼睛略微睁大了些---是惶遽的流露吗？眼见夏尔啐出一口血沫，塞巴斯蒂安僵在了原地，有生之年第二次不知该如何是好。  
两名贵族倒丝毫没有于心不安，一位噌地跳起来，另一位仍稳坐不动。“这是什么意思，奥尔根廷？”红发男人质问道，“我分明昨晚才说过---”  
奥尔根廷不耐烦地挥动滤尽血色的手，切断了兰德尔滔滔不绝的追究，“我是在走廊深处发现他的，就在文森特的书房里，红脑袋。”语气间明显在拿腔捏调，“于是我把他押到这儿来了。至于这个小鬼当时为什么在那里而不在他本应待着的地牢...为何不请教一下他本人呢？”他朝憔悴消损又脏污兮兮的夏尔弹个响指，淡蓝的眼珠却是目不转睛地盯着塞巴斯蒂安。胸中激栗着对吸血鬼的憎恶，塞巴斯蒂安暂时忘却了彷徨，回应时只是漠然地挑挑一侧眉峰。

“说吧，小子，”兰德尔盘讯起来，“你是怎么跑出来的？”  
“你当这样粗制滥造的锁链就能困住我？”夏尔连忙回击，试图掩饰自己也摸不着头脑的实情。【刚才在地牢下面到底发生了什么？这一切只是梦吗？我现在莫非还在梦里？】纤小的手指在肋上按得愈发紧了，痛得他五脏六腑都抽搐起来。不，相较于梦境，这疼痛未免过于真切了些。“可见你果真是男爵中的耻辱。”  
盛怒之下，兰德尔的面容像死人一样苍白，与他迸张的红发恰成鲜明对比。冯·巴雷特忧心忡忡地打量着同伴，料想他定会大发雷霆，红脑袋倒挺争气地咬住了嘴唇强捺怒火。这个手段生效了，他挤出一声干笑，“你也不怎么样嘛，小鬼头---瞧你这一身邋遢。”夏尔的脸色顷刻间阴沉下来，碧蓝瞳仁钢铁一般冷冽。兰德尔重新落座，颤巍巍靠回沙发上。【等不需要留着这小子的那天，我一定要干掉他。】  
“还是回到正题，你究竟在我的书房里做什么？”冯·巴雷特发问道，上身略微前倾，锐利的蓝眼睛紧锁夏尔，“显然，更明智的做法应该是赶紧逃跑吧？”  
夏尔努力挺直了胸膛，可令人略感懊恼的是，他的身高仍旧连兰德尔的也无法稍稍企及。他执拗地高昂起下颚，湛蓝的眸子淬迸着寒光。此时此刻，他不再只是一个伤痕累累、鲜血淋漓的脏小孩；抖擞起尚存威仪凛然矗立的他，是凡多姆海恩伯爵。【事已至此，说谎也没有用；冯·巴雷特很聪明，他总会猜到我在干什么的。】“我在收集你们弥天阴谋的证据。”  
此话一出，兰德尔顿时瞠目结舌；冯·巴雷特微微颔首，仿佛自己的猜测终于得到了验证。塞巴斯蒂安藏起一丝微笑，赞许男孩的勇气---抑或仅仅是鲁莽？  
奥尔根廷轻蔑地哼一声，“证据？我发现你的时候，你可是两手空空呢，人类小鬼。你确信你不是因为迷路才跑到那儿去的？”  
湛蓝瞳目向他那边射去的眼刀足以把人碾为齑粉，“为什么我要把这么重要的证据带在身上？我把搜集来的东西藏起来了。”这个谎言经不起推敲，但很有可能会吓得他们乱了阵脚。【我盼着看到你们慌慌张张地把这栋蹩脚的市内住宅搜个遍，叛国的杂种们。】然而，念及塞巴斯蒂安不到一个钟头就有望完成这项任务，他的胜利感又小小地打了个折扣。  
撇开吸血鬼---【他真是吸血鬼吗？】---半大少年转而瞪视着金发贵族。被囚禁在幽深地牢里，夏尔有充分时间去思考和揣测他们的计划---不过仍有几个疑点有待澄清。他得出的结论之一，就是这位满脸恹然的金发侯爵，以兰德尔唯其马首是瞻的架势来看，极有可能就是主谋。文森特·冯·巴雷特，这个与他父亲同名的男人。父亲是否怀疑过此人对王室的忠诚？为君主的安危不惜堕入最肮脏的黑道，凡多姆海恩家世代都抱定了这样的觉悟。夏尔曾几度诅咒自己的业障，却一直履行着义务。他，凡多姆海恩家的末代族裔，会把祖辈传承的责任肩负到底。【无论要付出何种牺牲，无论要步入何等深渊。】

冯·巴雷特显然不为一个孩子的凝睇动容，重把目光移至书上，毋庸置疑是在表示，本人还是觉得书更有意思。夏尔低吼一声。不可以这样打发我！“为什么？”他正色责问道，  
“为什么要背叛女王陛下和你的祖国？”  
“这不关你的事。”冯·巴雷特冷冷回道，甚至懒得抬头看夏尔一眼。  
“这真的算得上背叛吗？”红脑袋意味深长地补上一句，“你说呢，文尼？”  
听得自己的诨名，冯·巴雷特微微颦眉，总算扬起了头，却没有对此提出批评。他告诉红发男人，“我想这小孩还是交给你处理，毕竟他是由你负责的。”  
“要我把他押回牢房吗？”奥尔根廷问道。兰德尔朝他拧起双眉。  
“不要你去。塞巴斯蒂安，你来处置他。别让他再逃出来了。”注意到恶魔眼中忽而剔亮的光芒，兰德尔连忙附加道，“不可以杀他。”  
“遵命，主人。”黑衣执事鞠躬从命。瞧着恶魔步步逼近，夏尔由不得后退一步，却一头撞进身后的奥尔根廷怀里。  
“留神点，小鬼。”奥尔根廷一把将夏尔推上前去，男孩被搡得踉踉跄跄。吸血鬼朝其他人走去，黑色风衣的边角扫过夏尔的脸颊。与塞巴斯蒂安擦面而过时，他的谄笑正对上恶魔腾腾燃烧的红色眸子。奥尔根廷伸手抓过塞巴斯蒂安的手臂，朝他窃语几句，激得恶魔好不愠怒，两眼通体发光。  
他不再是你的了，恶魔。他是我的。  
见塞巴斯蒂安摔开奥尔根廷的手朝自己走来，夏尔退得更远了，一时暗自吃惊，为着塞巴斯蒂安一贯沉着伪装的破碎。某种光芒又在他眼里闪灼，饥不可耐的神情，作践他人的遣乐。那双无所怜惜的眼睛，人类在这眼里不过是填饱饥肠的猎物，卑劣低下的族群。那恶毒狠戾的、圆睁着的绛红色眼睛啊。  
即便一部分知觉尖叫着要他快跑，即便他若是想夺门逃窜身后并没有人阻挡，夏尔仍抑制不住地怔望着塞巴斯蒂安，他的视野中只剩下那双冷酷无情的瞳目，摄人心魄的幽光就曲折其中。脊背触上木质物，夏尔明白自己已抵达门口。逃呀，脑海中有人催促着，逃命吧！门把手离指尖不过几英寸，他急着挪动手指，它们却纹风不动---他被定住了。紧压门页僵直不能移的片刻里，夏尔眼睁睁地看着塞巴斯蒂安在自己面前停下脚步。

 

 

一只覆盖着白手套的手探出来，轻而易举地环裹住夏尔的颈脖。塞巴斯蒂安感觉得到指尖下男孩砰砰直跳的脉搏和加速奔流的血液，他的生命就在自己掌间左突右汆。夏尔瑟缩一下---塞巴斯蒂安把拇指滑到男孩的颌骨下，勾起他的下巴。恶魔垂首注目猎物，脸上掠过一丝不怀好意的笑容。“哦，天哪，”他的嗓音里，病态悦趣暗流攒动，“你吓坏了？”  
夏尔确实吓坏了。他比当年在那烛光照耀下的昏暗房间里、血肉横陈的修罗场中央初遇恶魔时更害怕。那一回，夏尔畏惧恶魔，这是毫无疑问的，但他还不知道恶魔的厉害。【而且，死也比呆在那个生不如死的地方强。】  
可是这一次...这一次，他担心塞巴斯蒂安真会违抗兰德尔的命令，拗断他的脖子。【他已经背叛过我们的契约了，再背叛一次有什么好顾忌的？】两年前他就接受了事实，自己将在达成目的之时丧失灵魂，但他有权自定死期。他的灵魂不会毁于恶魔的一时兴起！【临死前，我决不允许他奚落我！】  
“我不怕！”夏尔厉声反驳道，眼里的忿怒与惶恐衍变为了厌恶，“我一定会阻止你们！你们这些叛徒！”  
面临这一指控，塞巴斯蒂安不自觉地攥紧了手。愧怍重在体内灼烫起来，他咬牙与罪恶感抗争着。夏尔不甘示弱地瞪着恶魔，不过他确信，自己命将休矣。【不！我不要在这里死去，如此窝囊地死在他手上！】  
“哈！你有什么法子阻止我们？”长沙发上的兰德尔嘲讽道。与此同时，奥尔根廷忙着递上冯·巴雷特的书。“这儿没人会帮你的，小子，你什么也没有了。”  
短促的嗤声逸出夏尔唇边。“放开我！”他命令道，使出浑身解数，试图拽开塞巴斯蒂安的胳膊。恶魔一把将他掼回门上，他痛得叫出了声，揪住漆黑衣袖的手也松懈下来。  
塞巴斯蒂安俯首凝视着他，情不自禁地想朝那双凌蹈众生的蓝钻色眼眸微笑。敢于睥睨恶魔的意志...不曾坍塌。早在经年以前，这意志便赢得了恶魔的钦慕。  
【“你可一定要保护好夏尔，明白了吗？”】  
就是这样一位娇小的主人...却经历了远与年龄不符的千锤百炼。  
【“你至始至终把夏尔大人照顾得很好，我对此完全放心。”】  
他厌倦了心怀愧疚，烦腻了曲折衷肠。是时候了---尽管这说法实在叫人啼笑皆非---决定他的忠诚究竟委于何人。  
【“塞巴斯蒂安，你来处置他。”】  
有一件事，兰德尔想必忘得一干二净：遂自己心意曲解命令可是恶魔的拿手好戏。  
【那么我就恭敬不如从命了，主人。】

 

 

意识到塞巴斯蒂安松开了自己，彻底把手甩到了一边，夏尔吃惊地瞪圆了眼。他一面剧烈咳嗽，肺脏疯狂攫取着被拒之门外的空气，困惑一面盘踞上心头；捕捉到恶魔脸上淡淡的笑意，他的迷惘更加高涨了。这笑容有些不对劲，不过夏尔也没工夫研究是哪里不对劲了。  
他起初的诧怪和接下来胸中澎湃的震惊相比简直不足挂齿---塞巴斯蒂安退后一步，单膝跪下，一手置于心脏上方。  
“少爷，近来多有谮越，还请您宽恕。”  
死一般的沉寂。听闻此话后男孩脸上走马灯似的表情变化，垂下眸子的塞巴斯蒂安只能凭想象描摹了。末了，被惊异搅和得一头糨糊的夏尔才弱弱地挤出一声， “什么？”  
“你在玩什么名堂，塞巴斯蒂安？”兰德尔慌张得破音的叫喊从身后传来。  
“不许戏弄我，你这个叛徒。”夏尔的呵责有些底气不足了，“不许对我说谎！”【拜托了，这肯定是玩笑话吧，难道他真是在请求我...】  
“我不是在说谎，少爷。经由再三考虑，我确信自己之前的行为是错误的。若是您愿称我为叛徒，少爷...”塞巴斯蒂安踌躇着，喉结滚动一下,“我或许是罪有应得。”  
火上眉稍，夏尔离开自己倚靠着寻求支撑的门扇，踏上前来，屋里的外人被他完全抛诸脑后了，“你是个叛徒！竟然还敢向我说对不起？”  
“少爷---”  
夏尔不想听什么借口，他害怕几句过后，自己的决心就要瓦解了。【这不是真的。】自做下那古怪的梦后便时刻困扰他的声音愈加振聋发聩。他能原谅塞巴斯蒂安吗？【不！我不会宽恕。他是恶魔；恶魔从不说“对不起”。这是个圈套。还能有什么其他原因呢？】“为什么？”  
塞巴斯蒂安抬头望向夏尔，探询着的红色眼瞳混杂进一丝狼狈，“为什么？”他复述着。【因为我的失误导致了契约被篡夺。】  
“我为什么要相信你？”伯爵思索着，又紧蹙眉锋。【不...我不要相信他的话。为什么我要再给他一次机会？】  
【为什么他要相信我？】塞巴斯蒂安忖度道，【依究常理，他是不该相信我。假如我是人类，我会相信一只恶魔的道歉么？】他认真琢磨片刻。塞巴斯蒂安从未理解透彻过人类的思维方式，也没有试过将心比心---【谁会和低等生物将心比心？】---可是既然连他都不会相信自己的同胞，他很怀疑人类会不会信。  
该如何描述，如何解释，他彻悟之前徘徊过的交集百感，那千思万绪、心象魔障与上下求索？那些人是不会坐等他剖白心迹的。  
像往常一样，飞闪而过的一秒内他便已拿定主意。在夏尔的诘问和他的回答间，犹豫的停顿短暂得可以忽略不计，“请告诉我，少爷，难道抓住问题的核心不比拘泥于繁文缛节重要得多吗？”  
“在某些情形下是的...”夏尔缓缓启唇答道。【他说这话是想表达什么？】那双酒红的眼睛不含一丝惺惺假意，摒弃所有闪烁过的揶揄，放下全副屈尊低就的姿态。塞巴斯蒂安的面容间写满肃穆，虽然他仿佛有些...犹疑。举棋不定。【塞巴斯蒂安有过举棋不定的时候吗？】  
“现如今没有时间通盘解释，但是简明而言...我犯下了一个错误。我的契约是与您签订的，少爷。我们的契约依旧合乎情理。您是否持有它的实物凭证，这都无关紧要。您就是我想服侍的人。”  
陷入深思。  
“兰德尔---”冯·巴雷特语气中弥漫着警告意味。塞巴斯蒂安把他们尽数无视；他眼中只有夏尔一人。  
“我怎么就知道你不会再背弃我一次？”夏尔厉声责问，“回答我，塞巴斯蒂安！恶魔没有忠诚可言，你们信仰的只有美学。要是你再背叛我，谁能阻止你？”  
“现在我对局势的认知更加清晰了。至于旁的指控，我无话可说。诚然，我不知忠心为何物，但我不会再背叛我们的契约。在这一点上，您必须信任我。”他扬起一只手阻断夏尔的驳议，“时间紧迫，少爷，我就直奔重点了。”  
“是您召唤了我，这一事实永远不会更改。然而，如果这是您的愿望，您仍保有重审契约的余地。虽然这样有悖于传统与我们的美学，我依旧以为，唯有给予您一个摆脱我的机会，才称得上所谓‘公平’。重新缔结契约还是主动放弃契约，请选择。”

夏尔的眼睛在惊愕和狂怒的双重刺激下瞪得硕大。【他，怎么敢，说这种话？】难道塞巴斯蒂安觉得这样轻描淡写的几句后他就能回来了？没有解释，没有辩白，没有致歉...假如真有诚意，这该死的恶魔应当双膝下跪才是！【我不会原谅他的！我不会让他回来！不会接受身为叛徒的他！不会这样轻而易举地放过他！他背叛了我，而我一定会令他为侮辱我付出代价！】恶魔恳求他的信任？【信任？】  
“我怎么还能再信任你啊？”他的轻声喃喃即便在塞巴斯蒂安听来也是微若游丝。夏尔恨着恶魔，藐视那双凝视自己的血色眼睛，当怒火在纤幼男孩每一寸血管中沸腾，他却能淡定持重地等待着答案。他憎恨他，轻蔑他，急欲伤害他，让他经受自己经受过的煎熬...即便如此...他同样想念着塞巴斯蒂安。他渴望恶魔伫立旁侧的身影，令人心石落定；坚若磐石的守护，誓言至死不移；还有，兴许是他一厢情愿吧，恶魔会陪在他身边，即便暗夜降临，即便噩梦巡荡。  
“兰德尔！”冯·巴雷特的嗓门近乎吼叫，将被形势陡转惊得呆若木鸡的兰德尔拉回现实。他急忙把刘海刷至耳后，展露出窃得的眼睛，那枚约束恶魔行动的契约印。  
此举无疑宣告了自己的死刑，可为了他们共谋的大业，兰德尔决不能任男孩夺回契约。【这怎么可能呢？掌控契约的明明是我，不是那小子！】“塞巴斯蒂安！别给我犯傻了！这是命令！杀了他！”  
杀了他。  
不过是三个字，不过是那枚炽烈燃烧的五芒星，不过是时间长河中的须臾，但这已足以令夏尔勃然醒悟，又一次，他唯一的选择就是背水一战。  
【我需要他。】  
闪现的念头击得夏尔身子微微一晃，天蓝色的眼前什么也瞧不见了，不论是房间的摆设，贵族们的惊呼失措，抑或是塞巴斯蒂安伸来搀扶他的手。  
他需要塞巴斯蒂安。成为他的力量，他的陪伴，他的校准；重中之重的是，成为他的执事...一路拖曳着他不被跋涉过的黑暗吞噬。  
重新缔结契约。  
主动放弃契约。  
正如初回相遇时自己在契约和死亡间别无他选，这一次的形势已然替他作出了抉择。  
再次缔结契约，他的灵魂就会再度沦为猎物。  
然而，若是主动放弃契约，再不被任一方束缚的塞巴斯蒂安定会扬长而去，丢下夏尔一人，寄望于三名叛贼能大发慈悲。或者恶魔会留下来，喰食他们所有人的灵魂？不管是哪一种可能，要是塞巴斯蒂安现在消失，夏尔逃生的希望便会化为泡影，他再也无法达成自己的目标。王的性命挟持在骑士手中，夏尔无论如何着棋，都注定走向将死的结局。

“我曾经堕入绝望的深渊，沉沦于炼狱般的困境...即便如此，尚存有一线生机，提供我以爬出绝境的选择。我下定决心绝不放弃，抓住那根救命的蛛丝。我们人类就是这般坚强。不过嘛...抓还是不抓就全看本人了。”  
许久许久以前，他对索玛说过的话语---兴许只是感觉上很久罢了---在夏尔脑海中回响，一阵挫败让他不由得握紧拳头。抓住夏尔身陷黑暗的当口，再度悬晃着那一丝得救的希望，引诱他去抓取，恶魔瞄准的时机真是再好不过了。这该死的恶魔！夏尔打心底里咆哮着，被迫束手就擒的忿怒与对恶魔运筹帷幄的赞赏厮扭成一团；另外，尽管他不愿承认，一缕如释重负般的喘息，确乎在他胸腔深处游移。  
“塞巴斯蒂安。”他低低唤道，想到自己将要出口的话，难以置信的疑云就在心头翻腾。塞巴斯蒂安举目凝望着他，猫样的眸子里氤氲着稀薄的情愫，夏尔敢发誓，那绝对是忐忑。【这不可能。他干嘛还要忐忑呢？不管结果如何，他都是赢家。】  
他作出的抉择，斟酌的心绪，电光火石间即一掠而过，几乎赶上了恶魔的水准。兰德尔的指示余音未落，夏尔同样三个字的命令便脱口而出；他的命运，就此一锤定音。  
“我缔约。”  
笼罩塞巴斯蒂安面容的阴翳一扫而空，血红瞳目中闪射的晖朗光芒甚至可以媲美冉冉升起的新星；无比璀璨的笑容，此刻在他的唇上肆意绽放。  
"Yes, my lord."


	5. 那位执事，反攻

先破而后立。

\-----------谚语

 

 

“请选择。”

他作出的抉择，斟酌的心绪，电光火石间即一掠而过，几乎赶上了恶魔的水准。兰德尔的指示余音未落，夏尔同样三个字的命令便脱口而出；他的命运，就此一锤定音。

“我缔约。”

笼罩塞巴斯蒂安面容的阴翳一扫而空，血红瞳目中闪射的晖朗光芒甚至可以媲美冉冉升起的新星；无比璀璨的笑容，此刻在他的唇上肆意绽放。

"Yes, my lord."

为避免他人阻挠，恶魔瞬移的身形迅捷得连成一片重影；然而在夏尔眼中，接下来的数秒却恍若隔世。塞巴斯蒂安一面腾身而起，闪至夏尔背后，一面拽下左手手套，手背上烙下的契约印展露无遗。为自己重被接纳而如释重负，这样的心情有错吗？并没有被原谅；离宽宥还差得远---他察觉到夏尔眼中愠怒的火苗仍在烁烁摇曳。

或许他感到宽慰，并不是因为再次被接纳，而是因为自己的美学和名誉总算安然无恙了吧。他没有破坏契约。夏尔没有责令撤销契约。他没有失去男孩的灵魂。【对，就是因为这个。】塞巴斯蒂安忙着自圆其说，全不顾心底有个声音正忿忿提醒自己，方才的断论不够坦诚。【一个人类小鬼重新与我缔结契约，我有什么好宽心的？】

锋若刀刃的利齿啮入拇指指尖，猩红珠粒破土而出，直到汇为血流，自深没皮肉的创口逶迤而下；一道表皮伤会过快痊愈，来不及完成他将要创下的奇迹。一只毫无血色的手滑上夏尔的肩膀，一路攀上男孩的脸颊，轻轻抚摸着；塞巴斯蒂安倾身到夏尔耳边嚅嚅细语。尽管被恶魔触上脸庞时，夏尔做出扭头闪避的举动，他挺拔的身姿依旧凛然不移。

“您愿意相信我吗，少爷？”

塞巴斯蒂安低沉的耳语近乎喉音。恶魔的吐息撩拨着耳根，夏尔不由颤抖起来。出人意料，紧接着发话的竟是奥尔根廷，苍蓝的瞳仁定定聚焦在夏尔脸上。

“此时此地，他只需勾勾手就能偷走你的灵魂，小鬼。”

【没错...先前的任一时刻，他本都可以这么做...但他没有，而是请求再一次在我们之间结下羁绊？塞巴斯蒂安在玩什么伎俩？】满腔怒火羼杂进迷惑，便稀释成了淡淡怫郁。【论到底，这都无关紧要；我必须从这里逃出去，不管要使出什么手段。】倘若这意味着又一次把身心托付给恶魔，姑且就这样办吧。【我别无选择。】

“...嗯。”

塞巴斯蒂安捉住夏尔脸腮的手猛地握紧，指甲戳进男孩的皮肤。夏尔知道，恶魔在笑，唇下翻露出森森利齿，那是猎物落入股掌时掠食者獠牙必现的狞笑。躁怒的火星砰然迸裂，夏尔高昂起下颌，虽然话是说给塞巴斯蒂安的，目光却决绝地对上兰德尔惊愕万分的脸。“别拖拖拉拉的。快点！”

听出话中熟悉的狷急的腔调，恶魔的笑容更粲然了。没错，夏尔还是老样子。“明白。”

他抬起手，拇指揩过夏尔松松垮垮的眼睑，洒下一串暗红色的血滴。第一次缔结契约时，夏尔已经献祭上了鲜血，现在轮到他了。【虽然，】他吟思着，【不是出于相同的理由。】恶魔的邪术威力极强，因此可以事倍功半地完成旁人所难为的任务。他的手掌歇于空空如也的眼眶上方，自己湿漉漉的新鲜血液和男孩凝结在眶骨上的干涸血迹一并摩擦着掌心。修长手指插进鸽灰色的纤发，手背上篆刻的契约印恰与夏尔眼中丢失的烙印原位对齐。

夏尔聆见塞巴斯蒂安窃声喃喃着什么，嗓音压得过低，分辨不出内容，然而听来与他所知的任何语言都不相像。一阵灼痛仿佛要把他的脑袋撕成两瓣；濒死般的痛苦驱使下，他死死啃住嘴唇，咬出了血。他好像听见有人嘶声嚎叫。恶魔的手如同熊熊烈焰，生生把他从肌肉到骨髓都烙了个透；新生的力量汹涌在体内，疼痛、疲惫、伤痕，此刻都溃不成军。

下一刻，疼痛骤然偃旗息鼓；游移的火舌逐渐衰弱，唯有蓬勃力量留存体内。夏尔身子微微摇摆一下，旋即感到塞巴斯蒂安压在自己肩上的重量。恶魔一只手撑住他，另一只手从他脸上落下。

“少爷，您没事吧？”

【我没事吧？】夏尔简直云里雾里。方才发生了什么，他一无所知。“你刚刚---？”徐徐发问的同时，他摩挲上自己的面颊，又在指尖拂过右眼睑的瞬间蓦然僵止动作。【感觉像是---】“你是怎么---？”

塞巴斯蒂安站直身形，迎上不可思议地瞅向自己的夏尔。蓝宝石般澄澈的眼眸被恶魔手背上熠熠闪耀的契约印吸引过去。只见那光华犹如正午时分的白日，明艳炙人，连塞巴斯蒂安拉回原处的手套也藏匿不住。鲜红蛇瞳与湛蓝双眼视线交集之时，那缕故作谦逊的微笑扑朔闪过，弯曲了恶魔的薄唇，熟悉又亲切。

“身为凡多姆海恩家的执事，连这点小事都解决不了该如何是好呢？”

【呵，又是凡多姆海恩家的执事了？】

“塞巴斯蒂安！你这家伙在玩什么把戏！快给我杀了他！”兰德尔的尖叫在房间里回荡。红脑袋一只手捂在眼睛上，露出半边疼得皱缩起来的脸。在夏尔经受野火般的燎烧时，中途连声惨叫的正是阿什弗德。

一丝讥诮的笑意挑起夏尔的嘴角。【是你们的游戏结束了，一群笨蛋，不是我的。】他缓缓抬启眼帘，一只崭新的眼睛初现天日，铭刻其中的契约印曜然发亮，与塞巴斯蒂安手背上的印记双璧交辉，“塞巴斯蒂安，这是命令。摧毁他们！”

虐杀天使般的炽烈笑容在执事五官间荡漾开来，沉浸于狂喜中的猩红双目闪现出奇异的凶光，“乐意至极，我的主人。”

凭借区区人类之身，冯·巴雷特与兰德尔完全跟不上恶魔的身手。只有奥尔根廷及时发起抵抗，凌空踢飞身前的茶几，直冲迎面扑来的恶魔砸去；茶几翻倒了，摆放着的茶碟、餐刀和甜点无不四下乱蹦。然而下一秒，飞行途中的矮桌便被敌人抬脚遏住，强劲的力道硬生生把桌子从中劈成两半，闻见咔嘣一声脆响，塞巴斯蒂安脸上的狞笑愈发激栗；碎片左右迸溅，为汹汹杀来的恶魔让道。冷不丁袭来的利爪刺向他的面门，塞巴斯蒂安以一个干净漂亮的后空翻化解了攻击。奥尔根廷遽然低头，险险躲过恶魔横扫过他天灵盖的一腿，只听得被剖开的空气在发尖嘶嘶作响。他揸开锋利的指爪，再次朝恶魔奋力突刺。

茶几噼啪碎裂的瞬间，吓瘫在原地的兰德尔猛地从晕眩中回过神来，左手一撑翻过破烂不堪的桌身，右手摸索着抽出插在靴筒里的匕首。由奥尔根廷去对付恶魔吧；经过训练的兰德尔能准确辨识事件的命脉，而此刻他看得出，这个男孩就是关键所在。

彼时的夏尔，暂因吸血鬼的还击分心，没有留意兰德尔的迫近，直到他被强而有力的铁臂一把箍住，胳膊紧贴在身体两侧，一件冰冷的钢制家什抵上喉头。他本能地僵止行动，暗地里诅咒自己未能发觉敌人的偷袭。【这下又要依靠塞巴斯蒂安了...】

“不许动，小子。”阿什弗德在他耳边咻咻着，锋利的刀刃揿上夏尔的咽喉。红发贵族又提高嗓门，厉声喝斥，“立马住手，恶魔！”

塞巴斯蒂安正忙着攫紧吸血鬼卯足劲挠向他脸颊的双爪，循声半扭过头去。面前景象尽收眼底，他不禁颦起眉，悔不该再令这样的情况发生。鲜红眸子在奥尔根廷和兰德尔间来回移动目光，度量着形势。

“只要你敢动一下，你那宝贝主人就要带着契约一道见上帝去了。”红脑袋嘶声道。鲜血如同泛滥的泪水，汩汩流出他合拢的右眼，好不瘆人。“你怎么敢背叛我们的契约？你马上就会学聪明了！”紧阖的眼睛霍然睁开，两只一模一样的浅紫眼眸同时注视着他。他的烙印标记着两颗灵魂，不过切实具有束缚力的，只有夏尔那一颗。

“容我致歉，阿什弗德大人。”塞巴斯蒂安回话时声调沉静，全无与吸血鬼较劲时应有的咬牙切齿之态，“但是，您与我之间不存在契约关系。我真正的主人是夏尔·凡多姆海恩，而我会成为他忠实的棋子，直到最后。”酒红色的瞳目凝睇向夏尔不对称的双眼，等待着命令。一根细挑的灰色眉毛向上微扬，回应了他的问询。【你还等什么？】

【嗯哼。】塞巴斯蒂安放松抓牢吸血鬼的手，趁其不备，以迅雷不及掩耳之势提脚便蹴。猝不及防的奥尔根廷被朝后踹飞，恰好摔在冯·巴雷特身上，两人栽倒在地，狼狈不堪地滚作一团。与此同时，夏尔用胳膊肘猛杵兰德尔胸口，一击正中两肋中央，痛得男人差点背过气去，手中的刀也应声落地。颇感好笑地观察着这个小动作，塞巴斯蒂安接力主人，一记重拳把兰德尔捣进身后的书架。书册下雨似的砸向红脑袋，他徒劳地保护着头部，嘴角和眼睛一起血流如注。

“身手变迟钝了啊，塞巴斯蒂安。”夏尔面露讥嘲，“你的工作要我帮你做完吗？”

“万分抱歉，少爷。我只是突发奇想着要见识一下您的能力，鉴于此类意外似乎总以我不得不出手相救告终。”戴着白手套的手摩梭过夏尔的侧颈，细细的刀痕在恶魔指尖下自动愈合。恶魔一直都有这样的本事？夏尔下意识地惊叹起来，然而他还是被恶魔饱含讽刺的话语深深撄怒了。【我总是得靠他出手相救...】

【“没有恶魔帮忙，你有什么了不起的，小鬼？你一文不值...没有他，你不过是个连鼻涕都擦不干的人类小鬼。”】

【我绝不无力。】

两人言语的片刻内，冯·巴雷特已从奥尔根廷底下爬了出来，朝兰德尔那边张望，只见男爵正挣扎着立稳脚跟，书本落叶一般散落在他周围。【局面的紧张程度远远超出我们的想象。要是凡多姆海恩家的小子碰巧赢了...】“兰德尔！去把手头能找到的证据都毁掉！奥尔根廷和我会拦住他们！”

兰德尔手足无措地向同伴眨巴着眼，抹去嘴边的血迹。方欲抗议，他忽然明白了文森特的意图。【不管怎样，细节记在我们脑袋里，纸质记录毁掉了也没关系。可要是这个小孩儿拿到了我们计划的实证...】“知道了。”

眼见红脑袋的大衣消失在门外，塞巴斯蒂安拔腿欲追，手臂却被夏尔一把拽住。执事不解地颦起额，俯瞰着他，“少爷？”

“我去追他。”【我总不能什么事都靠你。】“你留下来阻截冯·巴雷特和奥尔根廷。”【我跟那个男爵间还有旧账不曾清算...篡夺我眼睛的深仇大恨。】

“但是---”

“不能坐视阿什弗德毁掉任何文件。再说分散这三个家伙的战斗力，对我们也有利。”男孩湛蓝的双目倔强地注视着塞巴斯蒂安的面孔，满脸毅然决然的神色，“有些事我得自己了结，塞巴斯蒂安。”

恶魔讶异地瞪大了眼，随即心领神会地浅浅一笑，“好的，少爷。我来解决这两人。阿什弗德大人可能是朝机要室去了---”

【那个梦。】“我知道在哪儿。”

“---要么就是他自己的书房，或是冯·巴雷特的。”塞巴斯蒂安接上未说完的话。夏尔不耐烦地点点头，冲离恶魔身边，紧随兰德尔沿走廊狂奔而去。

鲜红的眸子目送那个娇小的身影消失在视野外。【保重啊，少爷。】他的注意力转移至房里业已重新武装起来的两人身上。塞巴斯蒂安确信，此刻在奥尔根廷蓝睛中迸发出冲天烈焰的，定是激战和杀戮的欲望无疑。他叹了口气，噙着手套下角将其扯直，血色眼瞳明明灭灭，附和着掷地有声的战斗宣言。

“是时候收拾残局了。”

嘴角被狰狞笑意撕裂到两颊，奥尔根廷尖稍镀染着象齿光泽的獠牙暴露无遗，“这是一场你无法全身而退的局，恶魔。”

“请允许我保留不同意见。”塞巴斯蒂安镇定自若地答道，还不忘环视屋内的狼藉。房间里遍地撒满书典和碎瓷片，天女散花似的，令落脚其中的人举步维艰。炉栅内的火焰倒是欢跃故我，与之同等炽热的唯有吸血鬼虎视眈眈的目光。

文森特的叹息传入耳畔，“若是玩笑话成真了呢？”

“这是自然，我的主人。”紧随其后的是奥尔根廷戏谑般的应和。话音刚落，他一跃而起，不过眨眼工夫便已蹿到塞巴斯蒂安面前。恶魔却处变不惊，忽地猫腰，再度从吸血鬼又快又狠的斩刺下弯身而过，顺势一把扯过之前推来的茶餐车，猛推向冯·巴雷特的方向。试图靠近的男人冷不丁被餐车击中大腿，一个踉跄，跌跌撞撞地扑进旁边的书架。不给奥尔根廷丝毫反攻的机会，塞巴斯蒂安死死箍住他的胳膊，瞄准脑袋狠狠蹴去，只听得被剖裂的空气唿哨作响。

面无血色的男人轻而易举地截住他的飞踢，两人以类似舞蹈的奇特姿势僵持片刻。奥尔根廷的双目饶有兴味地扑朔不停：“你难道就这点能耐，恶魔？来呀，别让我失望。”听闻此言，艳红蛇瞳顿时紧眯成缝；然而下一秒，一缕寡淡的谄笑便漾开了塞巴斯蒂安的嘴角。【“好奇心害死猫”，谚语是怎么说的来着，没有灵魂的家伙。】

他只手攥着奥尔根廷的胳膊，对方也紧抓他的脚踝不放；全身重量支系于此，塞巴斯蒂安凌空腾转三百六十度，飞脚踹上吸血鬼的侧脸。闷哼一声，奥尔根廷磕磕绊绊地退往旁侧，手不怀好意地在恶魔脚踝上捏了捏；不过瞬息之间，塞巴斯蒂安就被当空抡起，直往一个书架上撞去。正值千钧一发之际，一个急转身救下了他；恶魔堪堪在书架前刹住颓势，轻捷落地，毫发无损。

奥尔根廷抬起手背擦拭着面颊，眯成一条线的怒目里闪闪熠熠着冰蓝的光芒。“能伤着我的恶魔，已是很久没遇见过了。”低沉咆哮，“然而......”一丝谄笑在脸上燎烧开来，饱含骄矜的揶揄与嘲讽扭曲了那酷肖人类的面庞，“要是你攻击的力道还不见什么长进的话......”

与其狞笑伴随而来的是几声尖利的枪响。趁着恶魔与吸血鬼都无心顾暇，冯.巴雷特已神不知鬼不觉地爬起了身，拔出藏在马甲内的一把手枪。塞巴斯蒂安左手轻而易举地接下两枚子弹，飒飒一抬下巴闪躲开剩余数颗。人类的武器无法置他于死地，但终归是个麻烦，还是敬而远之为妙。他翻跃靠边，子弹尾随其后，咻地从书架上弹飞了。【真碍事。】

塞巴斯蒂安腾跃空中，一个翻滚越过奥尔根廷头顶；一进入对方盲区，被拦下的两颗子弹就招呼了过去。不遂人意，吸血鬼察觉到了流弹，翻身避向旁侧，两枚弹丸没击中他的头骨，以惊人的力道射穿地板。滚避途中，他抓起几个摔裂的盘子，手一发力，直朝恶魔飞旋而来。

发出一声嘲弄的嗤笑---吸血鬼真当他会被这等攻击命中?----塞巴斯蒂安漫不经心地捕下第一只，直挺挺地投回其他盘子的方位；盘子接二连三地在半空中撞得粉身碎骨的同时，恶魔也着陆在了冯.巴雷特身后。【可惜，上好的瓷器啊。】塞巴斯蒂安在心底里嘀咕着；金发男人倏然转身，镇定自若的伪装出现些许破绽，酷意凛然的蓝眼睛里流露出一丝恐惧。他扬起枪口，手指扣紧了扳机。于他大不幸的是，塞巴斯蒂安的身手更快，一把将手枪攥裂成两半，残损的金属给挥开老远，另一只手则一闪出击，扣住男人喉头。

冯.巴雷特喉咙里咕咕作响，脉搏疯狂地在塞巴斯蒂安覆有手套的指间突跃。金发男人虚弱地抓挠着恶魔卡在颈部的手，妄图挣脱。塞巴斯蒂安放纵一缕暴虐的愉悦笑意掠过脸庞，一面收紧抓握；冯.巴雷特命悬一线，颈部马上就要随着那骨头截裂的美妙乐声折断了---

一声咆哮引起了他的注意；生死关头，他瞟见奥尔根廷朝自己猛扑过来。在他两手都腾不出空的情况下，吸血鬼的指爪终于击中了目标，一手扒到他背上，另一手吃进他左上臂的肉里。对方的吐息搔痒着塞巴斯蒂安的脖颈；吸血鬼借着冲劲一股脑地撞在恶魔身上，正欲咬下。獠牙扫过脖上柔嫩的皮肤，鲜红眼眸警醒地瞪大了。塞巴斯蒂安被迫抛开冯.巴雷特，转而攫住奥尔根廷的面颊，以免他闭嘴咬合。

他仿佛听见奥尔根廷嘟囔一声，“呵。”尔后才记起吸血鬼危险的结界，然而为时已晚。千斤重磅沉坠上躯壳，他感到透入骨髓的疲乏，这是他不惜一切代价也要避免的。须得尽快打破僵局，趁着吸血鬼还没像上次那样彻底压垮他，但脑子太疲惫了、太虚弱了，他想要躺下，想要休息......猩红色眼珠闪闪发亮，落在了不过只手之隔的火焰上。

烧得炽红的煤块照头泼下，奥尔根廷痛得狂呼尖啸，非人厉喊刺痛塞巴斯蒂安的耳朵，鼻端充斥着肌肉灼烫的气味。吸血鬼完全松开了他，踉踉跄跄地朝后退去，双手捂面。塞巴斯蒂安惺惺作态地笑着，从手上拽下手套的剩余部分，一面暗自倒吸一口凉气：顷刻之前传来的，是一次尚新鲜的召唤。方才抓取煤块的掌间，烫伤的痕迹已然痊愈；手背上的契约印熠熠闪耀，挟裹着血洗前嫌的荣光，即便是熊熊烈焰也湮没不了。【希望少爷那边的情况比这边顺利。】塞巴斯蒂安默念着。【处于这般心境之下，要是遇到危险，他还会召唤我吗？】

【他还会信任到把后背交付给我吗？】

这就不好说了。少爷一旦固执起来可是驷马难追；契约虽已重缔，两人间的牵系却还没牢靠到能供他辨识夏尔当下思想的地步。【更别提他现在打定主意要证明自己不需要我...假如是这样，我真不明白他为什么会第一时间重缔契约。】

【人类啊。】冥冥之中，塞巴斯蒂安预感自己永远无法理解他们的思维套路，所幸他对此也不感兴趣。要打发时间，他有得是更好的消遣。

他不幸忽略了冯·巴雷特。【居然把他忘了，太大意了。】金发男人的臂膀盘上塞巴斯蒂安的脖子，朝后拖拽，以锁头招数架住恶魔。于区区人类而言，男人的力量着实叫人吃惊---抑或说这便是所谓垂死挣扎？即使祭出褪去手套的利爪，把男人的皮肉剐出深刻沟渠，血花在苍白肌肤上绽放开来，鲜血黏上塞巴斯蒂安的头发，也没能让对方放松抓握。塞巴斯蒂安怒嗥着呲出牙来；与此同时，他用脚从壁炉中勾起一件不伦不类的家什。火钳破空划落，恶魔轻而易举地接住，在空闲的那只手上旋转一圈。火钳末端闪烁着橘色的明光，被塞巴斯蒂安一气沉进冯.巴雷特的胸膛，只听见骨头嘎吱崩碎、人肉滋滋烤灼，有如暗黑合奏响彻耳畔。

冯·巴雷特的胳膊彻底掉落下来，蹒跚着后退几步，天蓝色的眼睛贲得老大，半是惊愕，半是疼痛。他双手紧握火钳，只见那根金属通条干脆利落地从前胸穿透后背，正徐徐沾染上他猩红的血液。红晕迅速褪下面孔，男人难以置信地瞪着塞巴斯蒂安。

“文森特！”奥尔根廷惊呼出声。金发人眨巴着眼，一次，两次，试图挤出什么话来；鲜血像一股流泉喷溅上他的下巴。来不及发出预警，男人膝盖扑通跪下，瑰伟的身体当头栽倒在地，就此一命呜呼。

镶嵌在面目全非的脸孔上的淡蓝眼眸向恶魔怒目而视，其中一只眼已被熊熊燃烧的煤块烫成了乳白色。塞巴斯蒂安假意安慰地笑笑，漫不经心地舔舐着手指上的鲜血，“无需多虑，吸血鬼，你的死相会比他更加...惨不忍睹。别害怕，那滋味会妙不可言的。”想到自己即将施与的酷刑，恶魔的红眼睛就兴奋得闪闪发亮，“毕竟，现在就剩下你一个人了。”

一阵刺耳的狂笑。奥尔根廷乐得肩膀颤抖个不停，笔直迎上塞巴斯蒂安的目光。他的前颈密布着可怖的烧伤，炭黑与枯红大块大块盘踞在象牙白色泽的皮肤上，格外醒目；多半是由于这个吧，男人的话声粗粝得仿佛砂纸打磨过一般，“我可不敢肯定哟，恶魔。”

鞋底剐蹭地毯的窸窣声传入耳畔，塞巴斯蒂安拧起眉头，转过身去。难以描摹的震悚闪电般击穿他的心房---不可思议，冯·巴雷特居然缓缓爬了起来，火钳依旧高耸在前胸。只听一声咕哝，整段铁条硬生生被金发贵族拔出体外，胸膛上赫然留下一个大窟窿。他啐出满口污血，抹一把下颔，被深红玷染的手掌掂量着血迹斑斑的火钳。朝双目圆睁的恶魔冷冷一笑，男人幽幽开启嘴唇。

“惊喜吧。”

 

 

第一阵传来的雷鸣与马车在坑洼地面上行进的辘辘声无甚区别，葬仪屋没有留意，依旧哼唱着小曲。直到天公啸吼起又一响霹雳，银发男人才扬起头，琢磨起把天空洇染为刺目紫色的压境黑云，唇边唿哨的曲调终于戛然而止。

“哼~~”葬仪屋不满地耷拉下嘴角，“这下不妙了。”他回头瞟向车厢后部最后一具棺材。“要是雨在你入土之前就落下来，把小生干的活给毁了，那就成奇耻大辱了呢。”更别不必说在遍地泥泞中掘墓，即便对于他这样的行家而言，也近乎是一项不可能的任务。不出所料，棺材对他的感慨未置一词，于是葬仪屋重新打量起前方的道路。通往墓地的路线，他那一灰斑一纯黑的两匹辕马早已了然于心，不需驾车人时时引领。然而，预感到暴雨即将来临，他还是弹弹舌头，蓄着长指甲的手轻抖起缰绳。两匹马抖擞精神，之前的小碎步转换为了一路小跑。它们也不乐意被困在瓢泼大雨中。

趁马车还行驶在去墓地的路上，葬仪屋不禁又琢磨起了空中的乌云。他不怎么介意暴雨天气---尤其这种暴风雨，能介绍来更多急着在踏上黄泉路前整理妆容的客人，最是不招他讨厌---不过他还是不由自主地担忧着，这场风暴...不是个好兆头啊。明天店里会迎来多少客人？黑袍男人不由得猜想起来。

现在的旅伴们不费吹灰之力就被修复完毕了，一点也不好玩。【没有伤口要缝缝补补；没有缺损的器官要用芬芳花蓓或别的材料填充；要令遗体面部重焕光彩，除了一小滴化妆品，旁的压根用不着，】葬仪屋叹出一口气。【多无聊啊。连脖子上针扎的痕迹都花不了多少工夫。】

带有双孔针痕的受害者每天出现一至两个，频率不算密集，却又稳扎稳打。他原以为伯爵来访后不久凶杀就该偃旗息鼓了---想起夏尔耍脾气时怪稚嫩的模样，葬仪屋就忍不住发笑---就像往常一样；让他大为吃惊的是，两个礼拜过去了，尸体反而堆成了山---事实上，描述得甚为贴切。

【这种情况可不多见，看来伯爵是卷入麻烦了呢。】葬仪屋沉吟着，猫腰探进身后的车厢，从座位和棺材之间拖出一只罐子。纤长的手指往罐里摸出块骨头形状的饼干，那是他的最爱之一。他思虑重重地大嚼起来。【那两点针痕让我想起...不知道当时该不该告诉小伯爵一声...哎，也罢。】他叼着饼干耸耸肩，又拾起缰绳。“或许这可以当作给伯爵的一个小小的考验，没错吧？”自顾自地唠叨出声，他咯咯轻笑一下。

再次朝争先恐后奔往伦敦城的层云投去匆匆一瞥，葬仪屋拈起第二块饼干，又抖动起缰绳。嘴里哼着另一首小调的开端部分，马车继续辚辚前行，载着下一位乘客向安息之所进发，歌声沿着荒郊野路飘荡而去。前方的大地业已开敞胸怀，预备迎接这位早逝的旅人走向归途尽头。

 

 

沉闷足音节奏平稳地从夏尔前方传来，回荡在铺有地毯的走廊里；虽说红发贵族已不见人影，这脚步声却让他得以知晓，自己依旧追随着兰德尔余温尚存的踪迹。男爵在这场追逐中占据上风：他更为矫捷，对冯.巴雷特伯爵府的布局也远比夏尔清楚；有一点更不必多提---即便还没在过去的十四天里被残忍地对待、被囚禁在府邸地底肮脏的牢房内，灰发男孩也从未有过健康茁壮的时候。

事实上，夏尔现下根本不应有奔跑的气力。整整两个礼拜里，他几乎粒米未进---带来饭食的家伙只令他想起自己失去了什么，这样叫他如何下咽呢？---而每一寸裸露在外的肌肤，只要尚未被污垢覆盖，差不多都给粗糙的石头与锋利的金属锁链标记上了道道割伤和擦破的痕迹。面对这般激烈的运动，他那已不再熟稔于此的肌体，竟然还没藉由痉挛的剧痛把他放倒在地、尖声惨叫，以此表示不满，真算得上奇迹。

这时，唯有两样东西，能激励夏尔无视疲惫不堪的内里、忽略每一次动作牵扯来的痛苦。第一样，是他阻止阿什福德和冯.巴雷特阴谋得逞的决心。他须得拦下兰德尔，不能让他销毁一星半点可用于打击叛贼的证据，或任何能帮助同党脱罪的赃物。若剩余势力阴魂不散，即使把阿什福德和冯.巴雷特从角逐场上斩草除根，他们呈留的威胁仍会贻患无穷。身为旧贵族之一，冯.巴雷特家族的头衔振聋发聩；要平白无故以谋反罪名控告其成员，抑或是处决其中一人，不可能不招致其他贵族的抗议。阿什福德虽不过一介男爵，他的家族仍为军队供给武器，而这一身份赋予了他们与冯.巴雷特一样可供藏匿的“荫庇”。

【一层非常、非常单薄的荫庇。】

然而，此时此刻驱使他奋勇直前的，不独是身为女王看门狗的职责。不，阿什福德和冯.巴雷特会付出代价，也必将血债血还，为施予他的侮辱，为他捱过的煎熬，为被他们所背弃的、对凡多姆海恩名号的尊崇。他的名号。【就凭这帮家伙的所作所为，我要令他们粉身碎骨。】这冷酷阴鸷的念头在他脑海深处窃窃絮语，宛如钢铁划裂丝绸。

千头万绪，电光石火般滚过夏尔心头。经过某个拐角时，他足下打滑，一个踉跄，几近栽入一幅群鸟翱翔的精美挂画。危急关头，他刹住落势，有惊无险地在画上轻轻撞了一下；即便如此，这一撞也叫他伤痕累累的肩膀疼得吱嘎抗议。当他从墙上强撑起身子、又一次尾随兰德尔冲过走廊，他的右眼，塞巴斯蒂安不知用何种手段为他重置的、失落的眼睛---【到底怎么做到的？】---短促地跳动起来。怪异的是，除去这悸动，他的眼睛没有感到痛楚，而是伴着每一声激越的脉搏......滋滋作响......并没有止歇的迹象。

腿部噬咬似的阵痛来得猝不及防，夏尔倒抽一口冷气，差点重新蹒跚起步子。【不能停下。一旦停下来，状况只会越来越糟，我就再也动不了了---】为何要这样勉强自己？王是不涉足战场的；他会先行派出士卒。而他的卒子是---

这是第二件夺占他思绪的事；情势转变得过于猝然，他现在依旧头晕目眩。塞巴斯蒂安回来了，再次向夏尔提出缔结契约；恶魔复原了夏尔的眼睛，就像他治愈灰发男孩余下的伤口一样轻而易举。

他表达了歉意，而这致歉听起来确乎情真意切。

【为什么？】夏尔心底的声音和着脚步声一同吟唱。【为什么恶魔一开始要回来？到底是出于什么理由？】

“现在我对局势的认知更加清晰了。”恶魔这样说过，“我不会再背叛我们的契约。您就是我想服侍的人。”

诚然，话说得漂亮。然而恶魔个个巧舌如簧，曲解语义全凭己需；他们就是用这灿若莲花的舌头编织起罗网，诱惑听信自己的生灵陷入圈套。恶魔撒谎就像呼吸般轻松，不论塞巴斯蒂安许下怎样截然相反的保证。他曾经孩子气地命令过对方，永远不许向自己撒谎，但那有用么？他转身便背叛了夏尔，和做任何事一样不费吹灰之力，全不顾已与命令背道而驰。不过话说回来，塞巴斯蒂安最近藐视的指示似乎不占少数。【他在阿什福德和我之间摇摆不定，契约怎么还毫发无伤？这一切会是什么阴谋吗？恶魔为了私利而设下的精妙陷阱？既然如此，为何他要再次给予我重缔契约的选项？为什么他要在道歉中许诺以忠诚？要是他只想二度背叛于我，为什么还要把我们牵系在一起？】

哦，没错，恶魔个个巧舌如簧。

契约印再度脉动，刺痛感重又穿透脑髓；夏尔阖上眼帘，遮蔽起自新鲜烙印里辐射出的熏紫光束。【够了。要是每踏一步，我都得为那该死的恶魔提心吊胆，就没法办妥手头的事情了。留下他对付冯.巴雷特和奥尔根廷，并接受他二回置于我掌中的力量；除此之外的事，现在的我都无能为力。塞巴斯蒂安是我的卒子，反之则不然。如果他还想着跟我耍什么花招，我是不会像先前那样崩溃的！我是不会放任自己被再次背叛的！】

瞧见面前空空如也的走廊，他不禁骂出一句处于自己年龄和地位的绅士不应放纵的诅咒。在他沉浸于冥思---疑窦---中时，男爵已不见了踪影。夏尔疯了似的四下巡视，一紫一蓝的双眼审查过周围房间的每个角落，寻觅着有人途经的蛛丝马迹。

楼梯间门口，一个稍纵即逝的黑影簌地缩回身形，吸引了他的目光。【在那里！】夏尔上气不接下气地追随着那个人影。他崩坏的身体已濒临极限，气力褪却为痛苦与右眼传来的古怪滋鸣。即便如此，他依旧紧咬牙关，两步并作一步，卯足了劲要赶上红脑袋---尽管他明显较量不过对方。通常形势发展至此，就该由他召唤塞巴斯蒂安了；毕竟，恶魔即是一柄供夏尔驱驰的利器。然而，他做不到毫无芥蒂地放任塞巴斯蒂安，去靠近曾一度篡夺自己权力的家伙；与此同时，心中的某个声音也在推诿着召唤恶魔的念头。【我无需依靠塞巴斯蒂安的力量；我必须证明，这世上也有我能独立完成的事情。我再不能容许自己依赖上他。】看看上次他落到什么地步！

一只靴子从天而降，挟裹着足以另男孩失去平衡、朝后翻倒在地的力道，登时踹上夏尔的前胸。他重重撞上墙壁，肺叶里那缕生气颤悠悠地出了窍，甚至背部的创口都在嘶啸着嚷疼。楼梯间上面站着兰德尔--- 敢情他是在守株待兔呢。只见他垂下脚，朝年幼些的男孩得意一笑；少年挣扎着站起，在身侧攥紧了拳头。红脑袋嘲弄般地竖起两指致意，随即从夏尔视野中飞奔离去。

夏尔低吼起来---【他胆敢笑话我！】---他一面擎着楼梯扶手，勉力跩上台阶，另一只手则捂住腹部。疼痛又开始攀缘而上，别说缜密思考了，连移动都变得尤为困难。是塞巴斯蒂安在眼睛痊愈中途给予他的能量已经消耗殆尽，还是那家伙故意撤走了它，以便让兰德尔占据上风？他厌倦了二人间的博弈，烦恶了盘谋奔走、疑虑丛生。恶魔只尽到主人提出的职责，一分不多，一分不少。若是夏尔还想要求别的---

【命令我的方式，我不是已经告诉过您了吗？】

\---他必须求助。

【你这该死的，给我下地狱去吧，恶魔。】他几乎听见了塞巴斯蒂安的窃笑。

【塞巴斯蒂安！】他在心中呼唤着。【我命令你，给予我闯过难关的力量！】

莫说塞巴斯蒂安能不能谛听到无声的命令，连恶魔是否会服从，他心里都要犯嘀咕。死寂在秒针的滴答声里蔓延，疼痛未曾收止它刺向男孩的矛尖。简直要置人于死地的痛苦犹如阔长手指，贪婪地摸索进他的内腔，扪玩着他的灵魂；在煎熬中，每一寸精疲力竭的肌体都打起了退堂鼓。只剩两步远的地方，夏尔只觉双腿一软，便止不住地扑倒了，他累得连会摔疼都顾不上。抗争下去也是徒劳。身体已经不听使唤了，他该怎么去阻止阿什弗德？

【战斗还没有结束，少爷。】

塞巴斯蒂安的柔声低语游入耳畔，那么近又那么远，夏尔不禁打个激灵。与此同时，他眼中的五芒星似午中的太阳一般光芒四射，能量泉涌着、喷吐着奔流过小伯爵的血脉。接收到蜂拥而至的力量，湛蓝的眼睛骤然大张。本能驱使下，他的手蓦地扒住栏杆，在鼻尖距地板不足一英寸的千钧关头挽回落势。勉力拖起身子，夏尔狂乱地四下张望。恶魔肯定就在他附近；他绝对不会认错，那个过去时而讥嘲、时而抚慰他的嗓音。

但是哪儿都不见塞巴斯蒂安的人影。

夏尔垂下眼睑，瞪着自己的双手。是幻觉吗？惨白的皮肤在契约印闪耀的辉光照射下，荡漾着一片明紫。他...还是疼，可已不再是由于体力不支、四肢痉挛抑或是施刑的创痛。此刻，他还从未体验过这沸腾于鲜血中的蛮力。这就是塞巴斯蒂安体内蕴藏的力量？这股暌违自然规律的怪力无比陌生，当它徐徐消褪成圈禁下的火种，而不是像先前那样化作冲天野火直冒上天灵盖，他近乎感到庆幸。【即便这是恶魔的力量，对人类不宜，为了达成目的，我也要借助任何可以操纵的棋子。】

他攥紧笼罩在熏紫光晕里的拳头，瞟向走廊深处。阿什弗德是朝那边去了吗？夏尔皱起眉。当时正晕头转向的他怎么也回忆不起来。玻璃破碎时尖锐的哐当声替他作出了判断；他飞速瞥向右侧，感官上的疲乏，被找到男爵的迫切欲望和体内的怪力冲刷得片甲不留。

发现门还半开着，灰发男孩不由得暗暗发笑。【蠢货，连门都不记得闩上...！】他猛地推开门...迎接他的却是空无一人的房间。夏尔诧异地眨巴着眼---【可是我分明听到这里有动静呀！】---就在这时，一阵突如其来的穿堂风翻鼓起了房间另一头的窗帘。窗前桃花心木书桌上堆砌的纸张扑剌剌地飞舞起来，宛如被卷入旋风的白蝴蝶，纷纷扬扬地飘落到各个角落。夏尔紧抿起嘴，壮着胆子深入房间。【这里看着有点像书房...】

脚下的玻璃被踩得咔擦咯吱作响，立即吸引了男孩的注意。【之前听到的响动应该就是这个打碎时发出的...怪不得只要风一吹，窗帘就把桌上的东西拂下去了。】夏尔拾起躺在碎玻璃中央的小木板，翻过来一看，【是张相片？】

支离破碎的玻璃镇板把照片刮花了少许，不过夏尔还是看得清被胶片永久定格的四人的面目。中间的人无疑就是兰德尔，约莫十八岁，一袭军装，胯带佩剑，大衣上绣有阿什弗德家的纹章。左边的人大概是阿什弗德老家主；夏尔记得自己看过一两张他的相片。然而，兰德尔右边站立的一男一女，夏尔却从未谋面。【难道是他的情人？】注意到红脑袋环住女人肩膀的手，夏尔忍不住猜测。【不，做情人年纪未免太大了。事实上，从衣着来看，这两人不是贵族，他们是】---夏尔把相片从摔烂的木框中取出，眯缝起蓝色双目，凑上前端详着。【这个女人的长相---】

【不能再拖拖拉拉了，少爷，时间宝贵。】

夏尔惊跳起来，“塞巴斯...”

意识到自己仍是孤身一人伫立在房间中央，话音又低了下去。圆睁的眼睛扫视屋内，窗外雷霆也汹汹轰鸣着一路伴奏，俨然将至风暴的传令官。【他...不在这儿...？但我清清楚楚地听到他说话了！】

一声低吼泛胸而出，足以与窗外隆隆碾过的惊雷匹敌。【见鬼，塞巴斯蒂安！不许妨碍我了，现在就从我脑海中出去！】

意识深处传来一声饶有兴趣的轻笑，随即缓缓消融退去。夏尔阖紧牙关。【待会儿再处理他。我现在的麻烦是阿什福德。如果他不在此处，又会在哪里？】

他垂下眼帘，和风抚慰过脸庞，眼里契约印静悄悄地泵跳着。除此之外，他什么也感觉不到；手指敲打着相片的边缘，仿佛弹击锋锐的芒刺，就这样陷入了深思。塞巴斯蒂安说什么来着？阿什福德要么会去冯.巴雷特的书房，要么就去自己的；再要么，就会前往所谓的“机要室”。【好吧，】夏尔微微颦眉敛神，【借助这里的照片，兴许可以假定，此处就是阿什福德的书房......冯.巴雷特的书房还要再下一层楼，因为奥尔根廷说过，他是在那地方逮住我的。综上，他藏匿的地点，只有可能是机要室。】

【“在这栋房子的二楼，南面走廊尽头数起第三扇门后，是一个名为机要室的房间。我相信在那里您会发现他们叛乱的证据。找到那个房间，拿到证据，就赶紧离开这里吧。”】

“南面...”夏尔嘟囔道。少年朝窗外飞速瞥去；这匆匆一瞥帮助确认了自己的方位，表明他应该在楼梯顶部左拐。

阿什福德消失已有多久了？他勉力在走廊中挪移的过程中，时间的流逝似乎异于寻常，一秒急如星火，一秒又度日如年。【第三扇门......第三.....啊哈！】

这一次门扉紧闭。虽然把手转动得了，实木门扇却寸步不移。夏尔再一次诅咒起来---显然，阿什福德比他想象中更有脑子---狠命将身子摔上房门。

大门岿然不动。

不顾两肋对这般凌虐提出抗议的伤口，他又尝试了一回。门扇不为所动，冷冰冰地承接下每一次撞击，固若金汤。他听见里面传来火焰轰轰烈烈的爆裂声，以及阿什福德团团打转的狂乱脚步。

夏尔一拳击在门上，悻悻地怒吼起来。【这就是我能做到的极限吗？】

是不是该叫塞巴斯蒂安了？这种时候恶魔总能大显神通；世上还没有能阻挡他的门禁。

但要是现在就召唤他...

【“没有恶魔帮忙，你有什么了不起的，小鬼？你一文不值。”】

记忆深处回荡着奥尔根廷的冷嘲热讽。【不可以...我不会靠着他的。我要证明给他看，我自己能行！】夏尔在心底里咆哮着。【而且我...我再也不敢依靠他了。他背叛过我一次，没人能阻止他故伎重施。就算我们之间曾有过信任...】轻摇头颅。【那也已经结束了。】

【可是你却这般信任他，以至于不假思索便重新缔结了契约，】是谁在愤愤不平地反驳着。【你相信他，以至于放心地把奥尔根廷和冯·巴雷特交给他对付。】

【这不是一码事！】夏尔无声地争辩着。【他逼得我毫无选择的余地！】

【他提供过你拒绝的选项，但你选择接纳他。假如你确定自己不需要他，即便独身一人也无关紧要，他是不可能把你逼得走投无路、束手就缚的，就像现在这样。】

【我...】有争论的必要吗？夏尔不愿相信这些。他只想趁早打消幻想，对踯躅的杂念无动于衷。尽管愤怒吧，憎恨吧；他此时唯独渴求的，就是一个能庇护自己不再受伤的理由。

然而在漆黑地牢中意识到的真相是无法抵赖的。他接受了契约，因为他需要恶魔。总有某些事是夏尔力所不能及的，这时他就需要塞巴斯蒂安的异能和力量，即便恶魔只需扮演支持夏尔的角色，赋予他力量“孑然独立”、孤身前行。

【塞巴斯蒂安给予我渡过难关的力量，】夏尔从门边退后几步，紫色的五芒星闪闪生辉。【但如何驾驭这力量，是我自己的决定，无需诘问独立意志、抑或是我的能力。】

他向房门直冲过去；抵在门把手下的椅子终于放弃较力，破碎成片，他一头撞进门里。门扉飞到墙上又反弹回去，砰地一声敲中夏尔伸出的手。“阿什弗德！”

房间另一头金蛇乱舞，兰德尔惊惶失措地从富丽堂皇的壁炉前旋过身子，手里还紧攥着一扎文件。噼啪轰响的烈火辉映下，他每一根发丝似乎都在熊熊燃烧。见来者破门而入，红发贵族脸上掠过一丝恐慌，随即缓和下面色，挤出一丝假笑，“哎呀哎呀，这不是凡多姆海恩家的小鬼吗。你妈妈没教过你进屋前要先敲门？”他漫不经心地把纸张抛入火中，赤焰心满意足地低吼着，开始享用新鲜的食材。夏尔沮丧地沉下眉宇---【这些文件上都写了什么？】---眼看着兰德尔脸上的笑容愈发嚣张。“来阻止我的，对不对？”

“正是。”纵使心中沸扬有狂怒和懊丧，夏尔答得依旧波澜不惊。这个男人窃走了他的眼睛，他的执事，他的尊严，却还胸有成竹地站在这儿耀武扬威，一边焚毁着夏尔需要的证据。少年上前一步；尚不确定从何着手，但他已斩钉截铁地作出决意，不论抓到一手怎样的牌，都要赢得这场游戏。

“这样？”话音未落，兰德尔移步旁侧。以迅雷不及掩耳之势，红发贵族探手后方，从壁挂式陈列架上操起其中一把饰剑，剑锋一提，直指夏尔。由兰德尔握剑的方式，夏尔认得出，这不是普通的装饰品；这是能砍人的刀刃，而且就外观来看，锋利得能置人于死地。一丝酷烈凛然的笑意扭弯红脑袋的嘴角；他手腕一转，抬平剑身。“现在，还有那么自信吗？”

“切！”夏尔本能地朝后退去，眯缝起双眼。要是一直赤手空拳，就算出现转机，他也无从下手。【即便摸到家什，我也对兰德尔的剑术一无所知......没工夫担心这个了，首先得平衡一下胜率......】蓝紫揉杂的瞳眸扫视屋内，搜寻着任何可以派上用场的武器，却白费了一番力气。其他剑都搁在房间另一头，想拿到它们就必须过阿什福德这一关。【该死。】

吃吃嬉笑吸引了夏尔的注意。他朝向自己挑起眉峰的兰德尔怒目而视，“怎么，小鬼，不敢再张牙舞爪啦？放马过来呀，我等着呐。”

“攻击手无寸铁的敌人？”夏尔按兵不动，转而回嘴驳斥。若是他对阿什弗德性格的估计没错...“这真让我充分领教了你的勇气，阿什弗德。”

瞥见红脑袋转瞬阴沉下来的面孔，夏尔不禁哑然失笑。【中招了吧。】他继续以言相激，“真正的绅士定会容许我拿剑武装自己，堂堂正正地进行决斗。”

兰德尔攥紧剑柄的指节已掐得泛白，嘴唇裹上牙齿，发出无声的咒骂；顷刻间，他仿佛马上就要将夏尔就地击倒、碾为齑粉。不过下一瞬，怒火便被吞咽下去，转而代之的是一丝冷笑，宛如罩上假面一般。

“你以为自己清楚怎么击剑，小鬼？”他嗤笑着发问道，从墙上取下另一把剑，丢向灰发少年。剑身在瓷板地上咔嗒蹭碰，最后停在夏尔脚边。“去吧，”兰德尔挑衅道，“捡起来---如果你做得到的话。”

边提防着红发贵族---他可没保证不在夏尔毫无防备时发起进攻---夏尔边俯身捞去，一把握住护手下的剑柄。他的剑和兰德尔所用相同，刀身做工精湛，护手则由银丝细密缠绕而成。从外观看，两把剑都保养良好，不带一星铁锈或缺乏修补的痕迹，而剑身不巧又比塞巴斯蒂安教授剑术课使用的花剑重得多。【待会儿这就有点不妙了...】

见他执剑立正，兰德尔嘲弄般地举刀行礼，提腕将剑平举胸前，锋刃直指对手。夏尔旋即效仿，摆开与兰德尔如出一辙的身形。犹如镜像般的两人相持不动；骤然堕入死寂的房内，只听得嗷嗷待哺的火舌四下舔舐时的爆鸣声。

“我见识过被贵族老爷称作‘击剑’的玩意，”兰德尔对着一片岑寂发话了，同时目不转睛地关注着夏尔的一举一动，“不过是小孩子家的游戏，专给没胆量上战场的家伙玩。”碧绿眸间闪过一道诡秘的光线；接踵而至的霎那，以堪比出洞灵蛇的迅捷，兰德尔的剑锋朝前猛扎。夏尔差点没被扦个通透，急急闪避到一旁。又是一次攻击，他慌忙举剑相迎，没料到兰德尔倾注力道甚强，他踉跄着向后退去。兰德尔也后迈一步，恢复守势。他们徐徐兜着圈子，静候下一次时机的来临。夏尔突地跺脚发力；作为对其佯攻的回击，兰德尔直驱而入，展臂突刺。两刃相缠，剑舞缭乱；刀身撞击时金属的轰鸣声尖锐刺耳，犹如从正待调弦的音乐家手下流淌出的失格音符。兰德尔虚晃一招，绕道夏尔右侧，看准少年的胳膊狠狠劈下；铁铸的尖端，不分青红皂白地割裂了衣料和肌肤---这场决斗终于见了血。

蓝眸少年情不禁喘出一口粗气，跌跌撞撞地退回安全距离以外。兰德尔干净利落地摔动腕子，震落剑身上流淌的热血，端详着锋刃，“喏，小鬼，现在明白我是什么意思了吧？这不是你们轻飘飘的花剑，而是英国轻骑兵纵队的标准佩剑，实打实的男子汉的武器---可不是给你这样的小东西乱舞一气的玩具。”他向夏尔投射的笑意丝毫不见沾染上眼底，“全部由我亲自保养。事实上呢，当初正是我把它们送给文尼的。”

“我来这儿可不是听你瞎扯的，”夏尔恹恹答道，“你累坏了吗？我们要不要中场休息？”

兰德尔目瞪口呆地瞪着他，从一绿一紫的凝眸中突现出的，是欲盖弥彰的讶异。随即他放声大笑；短暂地捧腹之后，他朝对手扬起一侧眉毛，“累？我还没活动开筋骨呐。倒是你，小子...要是你想投降，随时欢迎噢。”

夏尔报以嗤笑，让兰德尔明白自己对这个主意的看法。他面上镇定自若，不对称的双眸毫不动摇，心底里却是直打鼓。俗话说得好，熟练的击剑士只需交手数招，便可知晓对手几斤几两。现下他确凿清楚兰德尔的实力，也同样肯定对方仍不过在引逗自己。虽说夏尔也尚未使出全力，综合目前表征来看，形势依然不容乐观。

【他更高大强壮，无论有没有塞巴斯蒂安的力量协助，都比我此时的状态更佳。】年幼些的贵族暗自思量。【对这类白刃战，他接受训练的时间也比我长得多.....】这与索玛和他的挑战赛是两码事；若不是阿格尼出手，打败印度王子本会易如反掌。然而这一回，夏尔有种预感：兰德尔与他之间的水平差距，几乎就同他和索玛间的差距一样大。【更别提他的攻击范围远在我之上。】蓝紫异色的瞳眸凝神研究着年长男子，对手或焦灼或持重的举止都尽收眼底。他左臂的剑创依旧痛入骨髓，曾经华美的衬衫和大衣现已褴褛，上面绽开一朵血花。【或许比我最初想象的还要棘手啊......】

他的思绪戛然而止。兰德尔跨上前来，一顿劈砍戳刺，夏尔有些招架不住了。剑身陌生的重量拖累了双手，每次与兰德尔的对击都震得手掌发麻，皮肤上不久便伤痕遍布，衣服上浸出一片血染的图腾。

几乎是一霎那间，夏尔便明白了敌人的策略。【他想让我流血晕眩。这就意味着他的目的不是杀死我，而是俘虏我......为什么？先前命令塞巴斯蒂安杀掉我，现在又想玩什么把戏？】一记穿刺袭来；多亏他迅速向旁跃步，下意识地反击回去，成功把兰德尔逼退稍许。他的额头开始沁出汗珠；汗水淌过脸颊和脖颈上的污垢，刺痛了新鲜划破的伤口。

兰德尔放缓进攻，容男孩喘口气。这孩子看起来糟糕透了，居然硬挺着站了这么久，真是不可思议。穿着肮脏血糊的破烂衣衫，他和那个雨天迈进教堂、衣冠楚楚的贵族相比，简直判若两人。哦没错，那股傲气倒是一点没变，混杂着憎恶、决绝，以及别的一些情愫---有没有恐惧呢？---就在他右眼的紫色契约印里熠熠生辉。兰德尔的手探上自己被死神纹上标记的眼睛，又在即将触碰时堪堪止住。凡多姆海恩家的小鬼能不能对倒影里的印记习以为常，他很好奇。当然，他自己是不能的；每次在镜中望见它，他都感到一阵恶心---讨厌那闪光的标记，讨厌那熏紫的荧光，嚅嚅许诺着终末必至的煎熬。

接下来又会发生什么呢？恶魔同时标记上了两个人类，两人均宣称自己才是契约的正当所有者。【这小子本该代替我把灵魂献祭给契约的；就是因为这个，塞巴斯蒂安选择站我们这边时，我们才留了他一条小命。】红脑袋把马尾从肩膀上扫落，眯起眼端详着年幼男孩。【我们有机会按原计划行事，留着他还有用，所以就当下来看，还是试着活捉为好。】视野骤然泛起黑斑，他绞紧了眉毛。【再说要是他死了，恶魔没准会消失的。由此看来，就活捉吧。应该挺简单的；管他的，现在先逗他玩玩。】

他的右眼终于彻底陷入昏花，眼前笼罩着一团模糊不清的色块，持续数秒；用手背揉一揉，又恢复了正常。【这他妈是怎么回事？现在就不得劲了，不该呀......】

这个不自觉的小动作并未逃过夏尔的眼睛，无奈兰德尔置剑手法着实高明，转瞬即逝的恍惚间，他根本寻不到可乘之隙。透过一绺被汗水濡湿的额发凝注着对手，他紧咬下唇苦思冥索起来。右眼里的血管和着心跳的节奏突突直蹦，那雷霆万钧般的轰响，唯有他拉风箱似的嘶喘能与之同台争鸣。塞巴斯蒂安平日是怎么说的来着？

【“击剑是一项脑力与体力并重的运动，少爷。”那湾只手便能遮掩的浅浅笑意，“虽然您运用脑力确是圆润娴熟，恕我直言，体力方面您还需多加锻炼。”】

【阿什弗德占据了体力上的优势，但如果我能攻破他的心理防线...】夏尔掂量着策略。红脑袋似乎比那两名同谋更易冲动。要是能撩得他像先前那样情绪失控，抓住走神的片刻，或许就可以...

可对手已经迫不及待了，忽地朝前猛劈；少年慌忙闪避，仓皇举剑相迎，两人的剑身纠葛在一起。“赶快把那恶魔招来吧，小鬼。你好像累坏了唷。”

夏尔虚张声势地笑着；他流露出的疲倦不过是冰山一角。毕竟劳乏来日已久，塞巴斯蒂安赋予的力量也是爱莫能助，它只能帮主人到这一步了。【再坚持一会儿！这是命令，塞巴斯蒂安，不管你能不能听见！】“他正忙着诛杀其他叛国犯呢。”

“...哼。”兰德尔轻而易举地躲过对手疲软的突刺，“别小瞧文尼和那个怪物，小东西。想干掉他们可没那么容易。”他诅咒着，第二次揉起眼睛。机不可失时不待人，抓住对手剑身低垂的须臾，夏尔直冲向他的盲区。锋刃终于割裂兰德尔的手背，鲜血泉涌而出，多亏他猫样迅捷的反应，才侥幸逃脱重创的结局。红发贵族咒骂一句，只得连连后撤。

“用不着出动塞巴斯蒂安，我自己对付得了你。”夏尔嘴角扬起些许笑意，朝敌手示威。兰德尔轻蔑地闷哼一声，剑交左手，右手一甩，血滴便噼啪砸落在地。

“看样子我高估你了。要是你只能划破我一点皮，我还要操哪门子心啊。”红脑袋回敬道，剑尖一挥重新指向夏尔，“再来。”

“有件事我一直想问你，”灰发男孩开口质询，两人缓缓兜着圈子继续周旋， “当初为什么要这样做？冯·巴雷特家族跻身旧贵族之列，本就位高权重，而阿什弗德家世代力挺王室。为什么要踏上歧途？”

“干嘛在乎这个？“兰德尔把话顶回去，“凡多姆海恩家已经是女王宠爱的哈巴狗了。费神费力来阻止我们，你又图的是什么？”

“我个人无意多事，直到被你们硬拖进这潭深水。不过处置你和冯·巴雷特这样的害群之马一直是我家族的职责；不像你，我不会离经叛道。”

“哈。一个小毛孩能说出这样的漂亮话，真是了不起。不管你理不理解，我们的计划是为了英国的未来。”

夏尔大笑，“我看你分明是为了权力吧？”

回应他的是一声冷笑，兰德尔佯攻夏尔左翼，呼地剑尖骤沉，以高屋建瓴之势朝右侧一斩而下。夏尔早有防备，向旁闪身退避，剑光划出的寒弧有惊无险地蹭过他的衣袂，“没准吧。可是话说回来，谁又不是这样的？瞧瞧你自己!何苦还要跟着她？只要动点心思，就连你兴许都能推翻她。”

“我会坚守我的使命。”【从逃出炼狱那天起，我就已下定决心。】

对手微耸双肩，“总得有人把振兴国家当作使命。王室是没用的玩意，而你的女王不过是只纸老虎，小鬼。她居然要赖着小孩帮忙看家，尤其是个证明。”

“哦？”一挑纤细的眉峰，脱口而出的是与狼狈仪表截然相反的凛冽嗓音，“你又何尝不是只纸老虎？”他灵机一动，“你怎么知道冯·巴雷特过后不会背叛你？他有吸血鬼辅佐，而你却孤立无援。”弦外之音显然在嘲笑对方不过是无足轻重的小角色。

一提及奥尔根廷，兰德尔就不自觉地打哆嗦，他急忙耸耸肩膀掩饰过去。“文尼没有理由要这么干。”

“你们当中，能当国王的只有一人。”夏尔一针见血。

“文尼才不想当国王；他更愿意做首相，管着上议院。”

夏尔眼睫扑闪。【首相...上议院和下议院左右着君主的决策，这倒不假，然而...】“那么王位...”

“是我的，没错。”兰德尔接上话茬。

若不是身子骨疼得厉害，答话者的无邪真会令夏尔捧腹不止。“那样他掌控的权力就会远大于你，你明白吗？”

“无所谓。文尼比我聪明，清楚怎么使唤人；本来计划就是他订的。我在军界和社交界还更自在些。”兰德尔步履前移。夏尔见状赶紧展臂提剑，顺势退后几步，一面忖度着方才获得的情报。

如此说来，阿什弗德当权的表象下，冯·巴雷特才是暗中操盘的国王...但是奥尔根廷和这阴谋又有何瓜葛？为什么他们会需要他？...这样一想...“塞巴斯蒂安在其中扮演的又是什么角色？”他百思不得其解，不由诧怪出声。好像并没有牵扯的理由啊...

“啊，这是个秘密，”兰德尔故弄玄虚地笑道，“你打算成天在这儿磨嘴皮子吗？我还有别的事要做呢，比如说---”未等夏尔反应过来，兰德尔运剑挑起近旁一篮文件，晃荡着丢进壁炉；俯仰间，炉内火蛇乍然腾起。“这个。”

夏尔咬紧牙关。【塞巴斯蒂安怎么还没解决掉冯·巴雷特和奥尔根廷？不确定那边是否拿下，我还是不叫他为好。】“事实上，谈到不可告人的秘密...你本人也隐瞒着一个吧？”

“哈？”

“初次见到你时，我就起了疑心。你的外貌和上一代阿什弗德男爵毫不相像；除此以外，他的妻儿---据我所闻---早在我出生前就因事故去世了。”

“看我不像他老人家，你就开始怀疑我了？”兰德尔腔调里半是好奇半是诧异。

“不，”夏尔答道，“我之所以怀疑你，是因为在我们见面之前，我从未听说过某位‘兰德尔·D·阿什弗德’，一星半点的消息都没有。”

“哦？”

“是的。过去的几天里我都在琢磨这个疑点；如今，我想我终于找到了答案。”

“是吗？麻烦提点我一下。”兰德尔满脸的皮笑肉不笑，却在夏尔提及先前发现的瞬间消失得无影无踪。他紧蹙额头，面孔泛起胆战心惊的苍白，“那又怎样？”

“跟你和前任阿什弗德男爵一起的两个平民，我一直在揣度他俩的身份，”夏尔答道，“但接着我注意到...那个女人，你长得非常像她；准确来说，是像极了，以至于我确信她就是你的生母。你压根就没有贵族血统，对吧？坦白而言，我怀疑你连上层阶级都算不上...你也知道，平民冒充贵族可是有罪的。”

“我才没有冒充！”兰德尔厉声吼叫起来，脸颊霎时烧得通红。【有意思，】夏尔思忖着，【看样子我戳中了他的痛处...】“我不是什么冒牌货，你再敢瞧不起我试试！”好整以暇的伪装已是荡然无存，红发男人气得呲牙咧嘴，“也许我不像你和文尼那样一出生就是上等人，但我可是通过收养程序获得贵族身份的。”

“阿什弗德大人...收你为养子？”【将平民定为继承者，这样轰动性的叛逆行径，我怎么从没听说过...？】

兰德尔把目光移向旁侧，按捺住心头沸腾的怒火，“十八岁那年，我还是个普通的骑兵队士官，有一天阿什弗德大人来视察他家族商行制造武器的性能。当时...有家族因为阿什弗德家的生意蒙受了损失，派人来报仇。”他下意识地抚摸着胸膛上的一点，恰巧就在心脏上方，“我刚好在场，替大人挡下了子弹。就是那时候，我遇到了文尼；后来他一直照料我。估摸一个月后，我彻底康复了，阿什弗德大人便出面提议立我为继承人。他没有亲人，而我已经赢取了平民所能及的最高职位。不走运的是，军队那帮笨蛋比起个人能力更看重出身血统。我很感激那位老人，于是接受了他的提议。阿什弗德家只有男爵爵位，所以立嗣几乎没遭到什么非议。我名字里的‘D’就是我曾用名的缩写。我保留着它，时刻提醒自己要尽力往上爬。”瞳仁里凶光闪烁，利剑豁然上扬，悬停在离夏尔面庞不足一拃远的地方。“所以别挡我的道。”

“你以为大众会容忍区区平民登上王位？”夏尔的反诘中赫然是赤裸裸的藐视。只见对方的刃身微微颤抖，兰德尔死死攥住剑柄。“上流贵族能向比他们低贱的货色俯首称臣？”他循循引诱红发男人。【这家伙怒气一盛就走神，或许我可以利用这一点。】“一个冒充国王的底层人...”

“我才不---！”【冷静，兰德尔！你难道看不出他想干什么吗？】嗓门好歹压回了寻常些的音量；只可惜，吐露的每个字仍是从牙缝间蹦出来的，“---才不只是个冒牌货，小鬼。不管你怎么看待我，我所做的一切都是为了我的国家。咱们的闲聊也该告一段落了，你不觉得吗？”

【看样子这小鬼相当擅长曲解人话，毕竟有只恶魔作榜样嘛，】红发贵族暗自思量，【既然只有我们两个人，不如试试这一招。】“要知道，我的计划是天衣无缝的。我持有契约印，所以那恶魔会服从我，而夺走依旧与契约相连的你的灵魂...我敢打赌，现在他回来了，你一定嘚瑟得不行吧？”

“我绝不会允许我的人和坑蒙哄骗的渣滓沾上关系，”夏尔冷笑，“我猜这就是他回来的原因。”

“你不知道？”兰德尔详装讶异地问道。夏尔颦起双眉。【他在打什么算盘？】“要不是被奥尔根廷咬了，你亲爱的恶魔才不会回到你身边呢。”

【什么？】幽蓝的眼眸忽地瞪大了。【塞巴斯蒂安被咬了---】

心绪纷杂中，他甚至没有看见红发男人飞来的扫腿，直到被踹上胸口的自己重重跌倒在地，此情此景恍惚间竟似曾相识。兰德尔凑上前来补上一脚，只听当啷脆响，他的剑脱离酸疼不已的手腕，摔出老远。锋利的刃尖抵上夏尔的脖颈。

“我提醒过你最好把恶魔叫来的，小鬼。”映入眼帘的是兰德尔寒意四射的佞笑。

“我赢了。”

 

 

滴答。滴答。滴答。滴答。

隆隆雷声自头顶咆哮而过，俨然是王族饲养的孟加拉虎正怒不可遏地嘶吼着发起挑战。屋外，凡多姆海恩家市内住宅的花园里，栽种的林木在渐起的飓风中纷纷折腰，预示着即将来临的暴风雨势不可挡的威力。灰紫色的乌云不断吞噬着天空和日照；与此同时，阴影在伦敦城鹅卵石铺就的街道上伸展开魔爪，路边鳞次栉比的房屋依次湮没在黑暗当中。

雨点淅淅沥沥地下来了。

听到王子沉重地叹息一声，正忙着把一束五彩缤纷的鲜花安插进花瓶的的阿格尼抬起眼睛。索玛蜷坐在窗边，一只手托着下巴，闷闷不乐地透过窗户呆望着外面的世界。印度执事看得出来，索玛此时满心担忧：焦虑就写在那张全无城府的脸上，激荡在皇族少年急躁叩击窗台时越来越频的“咚咚”声里。过去的一个礼拜里，索玛几乎就没挪过窝---从他对夏尔久不露面的原因产生怀疑的那刻起。阿格尼绞尽脑汁想分散他的注意力，但每一天总还是以王子朝窗外发怔作为收束。

执事不明白索玛王子为何还要提心吊胆。昨天塞巴斯蒂安先生不是才说过一切顺利吗？观察着索玛郁郁寡欢地紧锁着的眉头，银发执事决定，趁主人还不曾操碎心，是时候再次打断他的胡思乱想了。

“索玛王子，来下局象棋吗？夏尔大人回来后您还要和他比试，必须多加训练才行呀。”阿格尼笑吟吟地将花瓶捧到索玛身旁的桌上。乌黑头发的王子却跟没听见他的话似的，依然颦视着窗外，“索玛王子？”执事又尝试一次。

“不觉得奇怪吗，阿格尼？”索玛发问道，语气一反常态地严肃。

“您的意思是？”阿格尼灰绿的眸子里满是困惑，他甚至忘记放下手里的花瓶。

“当然是说夏尔啊！他出门这么长时间，提都没跟我提过！朋友间可不会这样，对吧？”索玛的眼睛仍旧死死盯着院外被一阵狂风刮得吱嘎作响的篱笆门，“唯一能解释他行为的理由就是他遇上麻烦了！”他骤然旋过身子面向阿格尼，“要是他在小巷子里摔断了腿，回不了家，或是发生了同样可怕的事，该怎么办？我们必须重新出门找他！”

阿格尼试图安抚主人的情绪，“我敢肯定夏尔大人不会有事，索玛王子。不管怎样，塞巴斯蒂安先生都陪着他呢。他绝不会让夏尔大人受到任何伤害。”

“这倒也是...”索玛不得不承认，这异议确有些说服力。

“而且塞巴斯蒂安先生昨天才说过，夏尔大人当下正隐匿身份进行调查，不是么？这样的情形下，传递消息显然太冒险了。”

“我也说不上来...”索玛皱起眉头，“可塞巴斯蒂安那天有些蹊跷，注意到了吗？万一---“索玛褐色的瞳仁惊惧地扩散开来，他一跃而起，攥住阿格尼的胳膊，“阿格尼！万一他这么说是情不得已呢？！夏尔可能被绑架了，绑匪威胁他，只要走漏风声就砍掉人质的手指头！”

“王子殿下---”

“夏尔太柔弱了，保护不了自己！我们得帮他！”印度少年倾过身子，直瞪着执事的眼中灼耀着坚定的光辉，也不管花儿被自己压得稀烂。“没错吧，阿格尼？”

直到现在，阿格尼才意识到主人看过的电视连续剧究竟有多少。这种事是不可能发生的！他张嘴正欲反驳---又不禁犹豫。回想起来，塞巴斯蒂安先生当时的确是一副心烦意乱的模样。阿格尼最近几次见到挚友时，他那明显心力交瘁的神色，就更不必提了。

况且，他不是也告诉过塞巴斯蒂安先生，无论卷入什么麻烦，自己都会站在他那边吗？

“...是的。”执事话未出口，索玛的眼睛就忽地闪亮起来。

“这就对了！来吧，阿格尼！”王子欢呼着扯住阿格尼的手臂，奔向门口。“我们要搜遍伦敦！”银发男人差点来不及把捧着的花瓶搁到桌上，就被强行拖走了。霍然空下来的房间里，只剩下花骨朵颤悠悠地摇来摆去。

“索玛王子，塞巴斯蒂安先生不是说过，要是我们调查夏尔大人的下落，就会给他带来危险吗？”阿格尼边喊着，边努力赶上索玛活力四射的步伐。

索玛越过肩瞥他一眼，“那家伙只是说，让别人注意到他失踪了会很危险。所以说！我们只要偷偷调查就好了！”他满脸灿烂地朝执事露齿一笑，纵身跳下台阶。阿格尼清楚，主人的热忱一经点燃，是绝无希望扑灭的。想到自己还是违抗了塞巴斯蒂安的请求，他只好在心底里向友人道个歉，随即提步跟上少年。

雷霆再度隆隆轰响，愈发坚定了充溢索玛胸腔的决心。【坚持住，小夏尔！我们来救你了！】他无声地呼唤着，一把挥开市内住宅的前门，冲进被阴霾密布的苍穹禁锢着的浩瀚城池。


End file.
